Like The Blind Leading The Deaf
by Quinninism
Summary: Cloud comes across a new mission sent to him by what he thinks is the mysterious ways of Aerith, but is he really ready for the horrible truths that he is about to get into? A Cloud/OC story. Very Mature content!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Light rain fell relentlessly from the sky as black clouds drew in. The sun had long since gone, leaving the world seemingly empty, lifeless and dark. Even though things had been getting better on the planet after another epic battle between light and dark, there seemed to be a lot of disturbing weather happening recently. Storms were stirring all over, and rain fall wasn't uncommon. It was like the planet was trying to wash itself clean, start a new after the recent cure of the geostigma. The planet was becoming healthy again at long last, though the effects were not as apparent as one would have hoped.

A young man pulled up on a motorcycle outside a derelict church in the ruin of sector 7. His hair fell over his impossibly bright blue eyes, water dripping down his face and from his chin. He didn't seem to notice the cold wind that snapped at his clothes as he kicked the stand down and got off his bike, looking around at his surroundings all the while. It looked like yet another heavy storm was heading in, but he planned to be quick.

It really had been too long since he had been here. Things had just been so busy recently with his small business taking up most of his time that he had missed out on the peaceful atmosphere that still resided in the small, crumbling church. He mentally noted how he really should do something about the mess as continued towards the small retreat.

He remembered the pillars that lay broken along the floor, the wooden seats destroyed and strewn messily around, and the giant crater of water that lay in the now missing floor where a mass of white flowers had once grown so healthily in these baron lands, or so it had been the last time he was here. The once pristine and beautiful church had been a recent battlefield in his mission to save the world, and he had regretted it's almost destruction deeply. It was like everything was centred on this place. But then again, if he hadn't torn through here in pursuit of another on his motorcycle, he probably would never have found a cure for the geostigma which plagued most of the world.

As he approached the entrance, he noticed one of the doors was open slightly. Confused, he thought back to his last time he had been here, remembering that he had definitely shut them properly, and even locked them when he left. He subconsciously reached for the hilt of his sward that was hanging on his back as he quietly opened the door further with an eerie creak. He would have to sort that at some point too.

When he looked in, everything seemed normal, well, as normal as he had left it last time… wait, was that blood? On the old wooden floor, there was a definite deep crimson blood trail travelling down towards the pool of water at the altar. He listened intently, trying to figure out who or what was here. There was hitched breathing coming from one of the front benches, and the odd moan here and there. Whatever it was, Cloud was ready.

He moved quickly but quietly down the aisle, expertly calculating his options and surroundings, senses alert, until he saw it. His eyes softened slightly as he came to a halt, questions flooding his thoughts.

A small girl was curled up and asleep on the front bench, her clothes, which were ripped and slashed, barely covering her body, clung to her pale skin. She was soaking. Many deep cuts and wounds marred her body, and bruising was clearly evident in the dim light. Her feet looked badly damaged: she had no shoes. Her body shivered uncontrollably, the winds picking up and scooping down through the hole in the roof, which he really, really needed to fix, and her bloody fingers tugged uselessly at her 'clothes'.

He felt his heart ache as he approached the girl, watching her intently. She moved slightly, and let out a gasp, grasping her left arm tightly, which caught him a little off guard. So she wasn't sleeping after all.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly, trying to calm her. The girl suddenly jumped to her feet, fear clearly evident in her eyes, and grabbed the nearest thing to her, which was a chunk of wood, and pointed it towards the blonde threateningly. Her body shook from the effort, and she swayed slightly. The blonde put his hands up in submission, panicking as her condition seemed worse than he had first thought. "I'm not going to hurt you." The sound of his voice seemed to make the girl flinch.

The girl's eyes shot from the giant, ominous, impossibly big ass sward on his back to his eyes. They were a brilliant blue, just like… she inwardly cursed at herself for bringing _him_ up at a time like this, his stupid haunting face now plaguing her thoughts.

The young man sighed realising how unapproachable he must look, shaking his head at his lack of thought as he undid the buckles on his sward holder, taking it off, and putting it down on the ground next to him. The girl's grip on the chunk of wood relaxed, but she still pointed it at him. He rose with his hands back up defensively, slowly so as not to alarm her, showing he was now unarmed. He took a step forward and regretted it almost immediately when the girl tensed, attempted to jump back, but ended up only gasping horribly in pain. He stopped quickly, noting how rapidly blood was pooling at her feet. Time was of the essence.

"Let me help you. You're bleeding badly, and you look exhausted." He waited patiently for an answer, but all he received was an icy stare. He sighed again and dropped his hands. He looked pleadingly at the girl before sitting down on the blood stained bench. The girl stood stalk still. "Why don't you put the stick down, I only want to help you…" he watched the girl as she relaxed again, but the icy stare remained. "You can come back with me, and we'll get some food into you and a bed for you to sleep in? You look like you haven't had either for a while." Sadness flashed in the girl's eyes, and the icy stare dissipated slightly. "What's your name?" he asked in a soft voice, trying to gain her trust. He was running out of time. She just watched the blonde, contemplating on what to do. Her eyes flashed at the door, and she looked at the many paths she could take to escape. "My name's Cloud." He smiled at her, hoping to get her to open up, even just a little, mentally noting her obvious thoughts of escape.

The girl swayed slightly, and her legs gave way without warning. She landed on the ground with a bone crushing thump, her head falling forward dangerously. The blonde jumped up from the seat and lunged over to her. When he reached out a hand, the girl quickly but pathetically slapped it away. She coughed hard, blood dripping from her lips, a pool of it forming in her hand. Cloud tried to touch her again, and was met with another feeble swat. "Please, let me help." He sounded sincere, and genuinely worried, but the girl had met her fair share of liars. She coughed again, hard, and crawled away, picking her stick up, and aiming it back at the blonde. Cloud sighed. It hurt to see her so utterly defenceless.

Sitting up straighter he looked around the room. He had a first aid kit in his bike, but he didn't want to leave the girl, in case she tried to run away, not that she would get very far, but she was obviously in danger. He looked through the hole in the roof to see that the black clouds had reached them, and the rain began to fall heavier. He turned back to the girl to see the rain had started falling relentlessly on her shivering form, giving no visible end to her misery. She seemed un-phased by the water dropping onto her as she continued to stubbornly threaten Cloud with her wooden weapon. He was about to speak again when he noticed the focus in her eyes leaving. She gasped rather painfully as her body violently shook, and fell over from its sitting position. He quickly stuck out his arm to catch her, and she flopped over him limply. She lay in his arms, motionless, whimpering quietly as she drifted into unconsciousness.

Cloud sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that night, and picked her up, carrying her back to the bench. He then lay her down and headed out to his bike, retrieving his first aid kit. His mind raced as he thought of the possibilities of what could have happened to her, and how he was going to possibly fix it. He had never seen her before, though he wasn't exactly well known for paying attention to people. He wondered that with her pale skin she may be from one of the more northern cities. But how had she gotten here? Of all places... he couldn't help but wonder if this was another of Aerith's workings...

He tidied up, the best he could, most of the many cuts and slashes on her arms, legs and feet. He didn't want to start working on her body until she was awake, so she didn't think he was up to no good. He did want her to trust him after all. He fumbled some more with awkward bandaging on her feet when he heard a soft moan come from the girl. He looked over to her face to see her eyes were open and looking at his chest, face in shock, and tears forming at the corners of her eyes. She then quickly looked at her arms and legs, and noticed he hadn't gone any further. She smiled weakly in thanks, but refused to make eye contact as she sat up shakily.

Cloud sat down next to her and motioned for her to look at him. She complied, but her eyes stared off to the left of him, obviously concentrating on everything else except his face. Cloud didn't mind however, tending to the deep gash that she had seemed to have acquired above her eye brow. She sat still as he brought some tape out of the kit, and closed the gash up with it. She grimaced a little in pain as he cleaned the blood off her face, but it was barely noticeable.

"Some mess you're in. Want to talk about what happened yet?" Cloud was beginning to think she couldn't understand him when she looked blankly at the floor. Then she looked at the sky through the ceiling and sort of smiled, a sad smile that made something inside of him tighten painfully. "Why don't you let me look at -" his hand was swatted away again when he tugged lightly at her rags. "I won't do anything, I just want to fix you up." he found himself sighing again as she slid away from him, turning her back in defiance. And that was when he noticed the dirty big bite mark on her neck. No wonder she was pulling away from him! "Who did that to you?" Cloud asked a little harshly. Lots of ideas were going through his mind, most of them ending in rape and sexual abuse. The girl just looked back over her shoulder to see him pointing to the mark, but said nothing. Cloud found himself sighing again, frustration making its way in as well as this unexpected overly protective need. "A storm is on its way, and you'll be freezing here. Why don't I take you home? To my home that is, where you'll be safe." he noticed her body tense, and she violently shook her head, causing her to moan in pain as she grabbed her left shoulder again, her body tipping over precariously.

Cloud slid over to her and felt her shoulder while bracing her with his other hand that he had carefully placed just above her chest. He had noticed that she hadn't moved her arm much, and his suspicions were confirmed when he felt it hanging loosely from its joint. She closed her eyes tightly as Cloud felt around some more, checking the damage.

"On the count of three, I'm going to relocate your arm okay?" he waited for some sign that she was ready, and she curtly nodded in response. "One… two -" the girl choked back a scream as he pulled her arm up, and relocated it. He was a little surprised at how well she seemed to handle it. Not a tear in sight. The girl rubbed her shoulder protectively, and smiled weakly, but still no eye contact was made. Cloud produced a sling from his kit, and secured her arm, all the while panicking about the small talk he was soon going to have to make.

When he did as much as she would allow him to do, he noticed her eyes were beginning to close again, but this time from exhaustion.

"Sleepy?" he continued trying to get her to talk, but seemed to be failing miserably.

_So this is how it feels to be on the other side…_ He inwardly joked with himself. He had only just started to talk to people normally again. _No wonder Tifa cracked up… Surprised she didn't kick the crap out of me..._

He untied the large cloak that hung from around his waist, and wrapped it around the girl's shivering body. She was so thin he was scared that just his touch might break her. She resisted at first, pulling away from him and yelping in pain, but when his insanely strong grip didn't seem to be letting up any time soon, she gave up, and reluctantly cuddled into the warmth he provided. She continued to shiver violently, which had cause for concern, but eventually calmed until she rested gently against Cloud's chest.

The girl however could not sleep as guilt began to build up, realisation how rude she had been to the blonde hitting her harder than she had expected. He had been so patient with her, and nice! He didn't even sex her up either… And he probably could have with the weakened state she was in. She had been told such people existed, but to see it in action was something else. She sighed as she tried to find the words to apologise, but they just wouldn't come out. It had been so long since she had actually spoken words to someone that she wasn't sure she could anymore. As she drifted off, she whispered the only thing she could manage:

"Thank you." Cloud let his grip slacken when he heard her, his panic lifting a little. He smiled slightly as he felt her breathing level out, indicating she was asleep. Well, at least now he knew she could talk.

**Hello! And welcome to my new wee stroy! Glad you could join me and i hope that you are enjoyin my opening so far XD**

**This story is going to be a little darker than my usual stuff, if its much possible, and a lot more detailed in some of the areas that some people might not feel comfortable with, but i will warn you as we go along so that people dont get a wee shok XD**

**So thanks for reading and i hope to see you in the next enstallment!**

**And feel free to leave any comments and any ideas you might have. God knows i love to hear from my readers XD**

**cya!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, the girl woke up to find Cloud still sitting next to her. His eyes were closed, but she could tell he was awake. She cuddled in closer, desperately wishing that she didn't ever have to leave, which scared her somewhat. When had she become so comfortable? She wanted to stay like this more than anything, but if she didn't leave… she sighed, and thought darkly of her current situation. Life would never allow her this potential happiness...

"Sleep well?" Cloud's voice cut through her thoughts, and she was happy to allow it. She looked up at him, not quite at his eyes, but close enough, and quickly shifted her gaze to the pool of water, and smiled. He held in a sigh as he recognised some emotion in her eyes. Sadness, loneliness, guilt, failure… all the things he used to hold, and still had problems avoiding. This however just seemed to boost him on, making him want to help her even more. He had gotten through it so why couldn't she? He could help her trough it! The girl suddenly shifted from his grip and stood up shakily. Cloud's thoughts immediately dissipated, and reality took their place. She smiled again, but this time, she was apologising. She handed his makeshift blanket back, and began to limp as fast as she could out of the church, the rubble and destruction causing her a bit of unneeded trouble.

Cloud panicked, worried that if she left she would get hurt again, and unsure where all this intense protectiveness had suddenly swelled up from again. He jumped up and chased after her, his clumpy boots resonating up into the arches of the ceilings.

"Wait, wait! Don't go. You're still not strong enough." His hand grabbed her wrist, and she stopped, head hanging. She was so thin and devastatingly hurt, and he could tell this wasn't a one off thing. He saw the scars all over, old wounds that had been reopened, and he saw, most of all, the pain in her eyes, the emptiness and the despair. She smiled that fake smile again, and thanked him for what he had done. She flicked her wrist out of the blonde's grip expertly, and turned to leave again.

"Will I see you again?" the words came out before Cloud himself realised he was even thinking them, and he could feel a blush rising in his cheeks. She continued walking and turned to smile, but again, there was no eye contact.

"Maybe." She reached the door looking very like she was at war with herself, and disappeared. Cloud fought with himself too. Should he go after her and make sure she was ok, or should he wait for her to come back. If things were bad, maybe him interfering would make things worse? Or maybe she was just waiting for someone like him to help. He had no idea, but his feet had decided for him as he chased after her again. Besides, he could just kill whoever was hurting her, easily.

As he reached the door, he skidded to a halt before he ran into the girl. She had come back? Or maybe she never even left...

"Kotetsu… name." She pointed to herself. "… Ko- Kotetsu." She said in a small voice, a red tinge forming on her cheeks. Cloud smiled at her, feeling slightly victorious somehow.

"That's a lovely name." he replied, trying to make her warm to him more, but Kotetsu just snorted comically.

"Boy name." She giggled softly again at the look on Cloud's face. "Thanks!" she quickly added, not wanting to embarrass him further. Cloud was surprised to hear her laugh, but was definitely not complaining. If anything, he found himself longing to hear it again.

"Where are you going?" Cloud blurted out, hoping to keep her there that bit longer. Every second counted here, and he was damn well ensuring he got as many as possible.

"Home" and with that she turned to leave again, and again a hand caught her wrist.

"I'll give you a lift." He didn't give her time to argue when he hurried back into the church, picking up what was left of his first aid kit, and retrieving his sward from the floor. He was pleased and extremely surprised to see she had waited, and stored everything away in his bike. "Hop on." He called over as he himself mounted the bike. Kotetsu looked at the large bike and Cloud, not sure what to do. She decided just to copy the blonde, and kicked her leg over, closing her eyes tightly as pain shot through her. She held on to the seat below her, too shy to touch the blonde. He turned a questioning look to her. "You're going to fall off if you don't hold on to me." And with that, he took her least injured arm, and pulled it around his waist. A blush crept onto her cheeks again as she leaned closer, trying to get a better grip. He kick started the bike, and they shot off.

The force of the wind that flicked through her hair was nothing like anything she had felt before. Adrenaline pumped through her veins, an exhilarating feeling that she would quite happily experience again, but only with this Cloud. He somehow made her feel safe with his warm knowing eyes, and very finely chiselled body that she couldn't help admiring. He felt so strong! He must need to be to wield the sward that was currently hidden inside the bike, under the many folds within the impressive body work. She sighed softly as she tightened her grip slightly, hoping the blonde couldn't somehow read minds. She blushed at the thought.

It was at that moment that Kotetsu began to panic. She really and truly never ever wanted to go home again, if she could really call it home. And if Cloud saw where it was that she stayed, there was no way he was going to let her off the bike, and he could drive pretty fast. She would have to take him somewhere nice, but not too far away that she would have to walk for too long. But where?

So a quick decision was made. She would just give him some random directions just now, careful not to shout in his ear over the noise of the bike. She found herself enjoying the closeness and friction this caused when she had to lean in closer still to reach his ear, but quickly scolded herself for thinking such things. He was trying to help, that was all. And why would someone as great as he definitely was be interested in a monster like her… And so the downward spiral began.

Around twenty minutes later, Kotetsu pointed to a street, saying "there fine". Cloud stopped the bike, and she got off, a bit more clumsily than she had hoped. She had figured her first impression wasn't really going down well anyway, so a little stumble would be expected.

Cloud however noticed her awkwardness, which had him offering his help again, which then only sent the shy girl into a stream of "thank you"s. He looked around, feeling a sense of dread fill him, before asking.

"So where about is it you stay?" he had a feeling she wasn't letting him near her house. She smiled sheepishly and pointed down the street towards some run down looking houses.

"I don't mind to walk. I need exercise." She joked while giggling sweetly, and Cloud raised an eyebrow inquisitively. It wasn't the first time her grammar had seemed off, and exercise?

"Sure you do…" sarcasm clearly evident in his voice. "Are you going to be okay?" he mentally sighed at the worry that had escaped through his voice. Kotetsu seemed surprised, but pleased none the less. She smiled again, and nodded.

"Yes!" She turned to walk off, when Cloud spoke again.

"Well, if you ever need any help, please, come find me. If I'm not at the church, I'll either be at the Seventh Heaven or on a delivery. Though do come to the inn first since it is a lot closer and safer to get to. It's here in Midgar, just up from the main street, you can't miss it. Go there, and Tifa will get in contact with me if I'm not around." His eyes stared hard at the girl, hoping she would take up his offer. She smiled and nodded. It bugged him a little that she still hadn't made any eye contact with him.

"Thanks much." she chimed, smiling sadly again before she limped off. Cloud gave a small smile as he watched her until she disappeared into the distance. He didn't know why, but he didn't want to leave her. Well he did know why, but wasn't sure why it was so strong, so compelling, like his own life depended on it. He took one last look at where Kotetsu had headed, kicked started his bike, and left, regretting it all the while.

That night he told Tifa all that happened, and she agreed to what he had said, and would contact him if this mystery Kotetsu came round. She teased him slightly for chasing after her, but stopped after she noticed the look of panic in his eyes.

"It's not like that" he mumbled, blushing lightly. Tifa choked back laughter and he shot her a look of pure evil.

Later that night he headed back to the church with some things, just in case she dropped by in a bad state again and he wasn't around. He sat by the pool of water, and thought back on some things, mainly Aerith. He wasn't as sad as he used to be about it, and had finally forgiven himself, but he regretted having lost her. They had never actually gone anywhere as a couple, just been really close. Plus he thought he was his friend Zack at the time, and grew confused as to whether his feelings for Aerith were his own, or his friends. Maybe a bit of both? He would be happy with that. He believed that if they had maybe engaged in an intimate relationship, he would have probably fallen in love with her never-the-less. He sighed as he thought of some of the things they did, and some of the things they could have done. He laughed quietly thinking of how she had talked him into wearing girl clothes. Not just a dress, but lingerie! Not doing that again, that was for sure. The things he did for that girl…

He then found himself thinking about Kotetsu. She seemed like a lost child, but she looked like she was in her teens. He sighed as he remembered how thin she was. Maybe she was older, just didn't look it. He then remembered the bite mark on her neck, and felt an overwhelming amount of guilt hit him. He had just let her walk home. What if she was attacked in the street, or maybe even at home? She was so frail, and badly hurt. But then again, she didn't seem to be a stranger to pain, or a beating. But he couldn't help someone that wasn't looking to be saved. Maybe he should have just taken her home and kept her safe by force? He grimaced, thinking of all the scars she had, how some were overlapping, and some were still healing, with new ones carved on top. Anger bubbled inside as he thought about her eyes. Those sad, dead eyes she had. No sign of life in them at all. He was sure they were different colours, but he couldn't see them clearly in the dark. He made a note to check next time he saw her… if he saw her.

There was a noise outside that had him jerking his head around. Could she be back already? He stood up, heart pounding, and headed outside to see a stray cat knocking over some wood. He felt like kicking the cat to relieve some of his anger. Served it right for getting his hopes up he had concluded, but the cat remained un-kicked.

Cloud returned to the church religiously for the next few nights, and continued to head home disappointed. He had to go on a delivery soon, and he wouldn't be here for a couple of days. What if she came round and needed him?

Unfortunately, they needed the money, and the important delivery had already been postponed. Before he left the night before he had to go, he made sure there were enough supplies. He had checked loads of times before, but it gave him something to do. He waited slightly later than usual, in the hope she would turn up, but again, he left in disappointment.

Maybe next time.

**Hello again! And thanks for reading enstallment 2! i know these chapters are alittle smaller than my average posts, but i feel that this was a good point to end the chapter. **

**So who is Kotetsu? and where does she come from? Who or what is causing all this damage to her, and will Cloud be able to stop it?**

**I hope you are all still enjoyin it in the early stages, and i assure you, things will get moving along soon XD**

**thanks again for dropping by and have fun! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The door of the church opened slowly, and a girl, soaked to the bone, clumsily limped her way down to the pool of water at the altar. She looked around desperately, breaths coming out in short, laboured pants, and called out in a weak, raspy voice.

"Cloud?" When there was no reply, she slumped to the ground painfully, holding her side feebly. Rain fell through one of the many holes in the ceiling and washed blood from her face, her body shaking violently. She was in a much worse state than last time, and she yelped helplessly as she tried to stand back up again.

_Of course he's not here! What were you thinking! Why would he wait for you…? Maybe I should have gone to the inn he talked about… _

A knife was sticking out of her left leg, just above the knee, and a wooden arrow lodged into her left shoulder, blood oozing from both wounds in dangerous amounts. Her vision began to blur as she continued to scan her surroundings, the hope that Cloud was just hiding pushing its way into her thoughts. That was when she finally noticed objects sitting on the bench that she had slept on last time. She awkwardly crawled over, trying her best to hold in her tears. On approaching the bench, she found a soft black blanket, neatly folded and a pillow lying on top. Next to it there were lots of bandages, and a first aid kit. Next to that, she smiled as she noticed a couple of packets of snacks and some bottled water. She silently thanked Cloud for his thought, and set to work, cleaning up and dressing her wounds sloppily. She had never really done this herself before, and her constantly shaking hands and fatigued body proved to be rather slow and uncooperative. She cringed as she shakily removed the knife, choking back sobs as blood poured out of her leg like a small water fall. Surely she was due to run out of blood, she thought dryly as she clamped her hands down on the wound. She unrolled the nearest bandage to her, and growled in frustration as it dropped into a pool of her blood, turning it red almost immediately. She quickly wound the material round her leg tightly, the blood flow slowing down to a bearable trickle. Next, she worked on the arrow in her shoulder, snapping the flight end off and pulling it out of the back of her shoulder slowly. Blood spurted out, and it took a good couple of yanks to remove it completely. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she tensed her throat up, quietly screaming into herself.

Once she had done what she could, she ate the snacks and drank the water. The most food and drink she had received in a long time, she couldn't help but think coldly. She slept with the blanket over her on the bench that night, silently wishing for Cloud to appear, to hold her while she slept again. But she remained alone for another night, wrapped up in the soft blanket, her eyes threatening to spill over all through the night.

...

Kotetsu woke the next morning with a thumping headache, though blood loss _would_ do that to you... She looked guiltily upon all the blood stains she had left on the floor and bench, her fingers tracing the now crusting crimson liquid lightly. She hadn't meant to make a mess of the place, and hoped that whoever owned it would forgive her. Hr light tracings became frustrated scratches as she felt her eyes burn with unshed tears. She pulled back sharply as she felt herself become too distant and decided to distract herself by trying to get up. Pain racked through her body violently as a yelp to left her lips. Kotetsu was a quick healer, but this incident had been quite bad, apparently, and she wouldn't be surprised if she was here for another night. She felt a strong dread inside her that told her she really should leave though, because they would track her hear eventually, if her minder could be bothered… but if she stayed, maybe she would see Cloud...

And that concluded the argument. She would stay for another day. Her apparent obsession for the boy was going to get her killed. And she didn't care.

She slipped off into another uneasy sleep as she waited for Cloud to turn up, her dreams of loneliness and death terrifying her. When night fell, she had grown rather annoyed with herself, her exhausted body and emotions begging to be left alone. She should have just left. Cloud wasn't going to turn up. He had a life, a job, a home… and a Tifa. Kotetsu felt a pain in her chest when she thought about this Tifa, one that was far worse than any physical agony she had felt. Tifa was probably prettier, and smarter, and didn't have any life threatening diseases or scars marring her body. She sighed as she pulled up her pathetic excuse for a t-shirt and rubbed the black substance that was clinging to her skin. She had no idea what it was, or how to get rid of it, but it made her very ill. She had coughed up more blood than she could remember, and some of her colleagues had died from it. It didn't scare her though, her death to her being nothing more than a probable relief. She then began to pay close attention to her arms and legs, needing to take her mind off of the pain that was now throbbing to life. She had lost count of the scars a while ago, and decided to pass the time that night by counting.

At seventy six Kotetsu grew bored, and tried to walk. At first she was a bit wobbly and limped on her left leg, but as she wondered up and down the aisle, her steps became more confident. She felt herself tier quickly though, and wound up curled up on the bench again, her frustrated scowl in place.

After re-bandaging some cuts she had reopened, Kotetsu pulled up her t-shirt again, her fingers stroking over the black markings that covered her stomach absent mindedly. She then studied it more as she realised the substance had started working its way up past her chest and down past her hips. It had also spread right the way round her back, and was almost touching itself. Pain racked her body as the disease made itself known again, sending blood up and into her throat, forcing her to choke and cough hard.

Sighing slightly to herself, she pulled the blanket over the top of her, ridding her mind of such thoughts as her eternal suffering... She didn't really want to die unhappy and sick anyway; she wanted to die helping someone, saving them from something awful. Scenarios of well thought out heroic deaths played through her mind, making a small smile appear on her lips. They continued on into her dreams, before finishing into nightmares.

...

Cloud returned to the Seventh Heaven earlier than he had hoped. He got himself something to eat before he headed round to the church again.

The first thing he noticed was the bloody hand prints on the door, signalling she had returned, and had been hurt. He burst through the entrance as he ran into the church, hoping she was still around. Unfortunately, she had already left. He looked at the stuff he had left, smiling as he saw the empty snack packets tied in knots, and the empty bottle. His smile disappeared however when he noticed the pools of dried blood, and the blood stained knife lying on the ground. All the bandages were gone, and most of the first aid kit had been used. Everything was lined up in order, and the blanket and pillow were folded up, the way he had left it, though with a few more blood stains than before. Was that an arrow head? In a rage, he picked up the knife and threw it at the far wall. It landed with a 'dunk' as it struck the wood, and stayed there as he turned to leave, taking one last look at the blood stained floor.

"Better bring more supplies." He mumbled to himself, and with that, he left to stock up.

Cloud returned religiously every night for the next week, and she still hadn't turned up. He was beginning to think that she had decided to stay away since he wasn't around last time, which stung a little. What if she was hurt so bad that she couldn't make it out here, she did live quite far away. Cloud began to ponder whether to go and find her instead, his intense worry proving to be a bit too much. Maybe he would be able to catch her attacker in the act and kick his, or her, ass.

Cloud had been so busy plotting his revenge on Kotetsu's attacker that he didn't hear someone enter the small church. Nor did he notice the person sit down next to him. It wasn't until he heard a small, quiet voice that he realised he wasn't alone.

"Um... Cloud?" Cloud almost fell over from shock. He turned to see an unharmed Kotetsu sitting next to him… well, she wasn't visibly bleeding, just had a couple of old, blood stained bandages on. She was hugging her knees, and her chin was resting on her arms as she stared at the water, her rags slightly more tattered than before.

"Kotetsu! A-a-are you hurt?" He had turned so that he was facing the girl, inspecting her thoroughly. She smiled sadly again as she continued to stare at the water, a little embarrassed at the blondes concern.

"You do too much. I fine. Thanks for help." She felt heat rush to her cheeks as Cloud gave her a small smile. He suited smiling.

"Don't worry about it. It looked like you needed it." His smile had disappeared all too soon. Instead, worry was in its place. Kotetsu felt guilt well up in her once again. She had never wanted to cause trouble, and certainly didn't want to bother the poor blonde. Now he was worrying again...

"Please! Don't be worry. I fine, honest." She smiled broadly. "It's just…How I pay?" She gestured to the mess she had made, and then to the supplies Cloud had left for her. He was taken quite by surprise by Kotetsu's statement. He hadn't done any of this for something in return, he only wanted to help.

"You've got it all wrong! I didn't do it so you could pay me back; I did it because you needed the help. I don't want anything in return… just for you to be safe." Cloud blushed hard as he spoke, turning away from the girl, hoping she hadn't noticed.

_That couldn't have been any cheesier! _Cloud inwardly cursed, placing his hand over his face.

Kotetsu, fortunately, seemed to be in deep thought. She was going to return the favour no matter what it would seem.

The two continued to exchange pleasantries. Cloud tried to keep the conversation going, hoping to keep the girl there for as long as possible. It was proving a lot more difficult than he thought. Conversation wasn't his best point, and with Kotetsu seeming to not understand half of what he was saying...

"So… the weather has been pretty awful recently." He really was scraping the bottom of the conversation bucket now, and was trying desperately not to do that thing people did when they thought someone didn't understand them: raise their voice and slow down the words like they were miraculously going to read their minds...

"Yeah" Kotetsu looked up through the hole in the roof, and as if planned, a rain drop landed on her face. "Wow, good time!" Rain began to fall from the heavens rapidly. "You didn't say you magics!" her smile broadened, almost to a definite smile, as she turned to the blonde, but her eyes quickly flickered to the floor, as usual, and her smile left her lips.

"Come on." Cloud stood up and offered Kotetsu his gloved hand, smiling at her first joke. She took it hesitantly, and he pulled her to her feet. He led her over to a bench where he sat down and motioned for her to sit next to him. He then leaned over the bench in front and retrieved the blanket and pillow. "It's getting late, and I don't imagine you'll want to go home in that." He jerked his head in the direction of the hole in the roof. Kotetsu sat down just as Cloud threw the blanket over both of them and pulled her close.

"You lie down? Wooden benches bad for sleep while sitting…" A blush found its way onto her face as she realised the possible implication of her words. Hopefully he hadn't seen it as a way to get him to lie down and…

"I'll be fine." He replied, leaning back and sliding down on the seat a little to get comfortable. Well, as comfortable as he could. Kotetsu couldn't help but feel guilty, again. She seemed to do that a lot when she was around him. Cloud was treating her so nicely, and she had done nothing to deserve it. She could have killed Cloud in his sleep by now. He did have a huge, big-ass sward, but he'd left it over by the pool. He seemed pretty strong too, and no stranger to a fight, but still. How did he manage to trust so easily? And more importantly, when had she started to trust him so completely?

"Why?" Kotetsu had spoken so quietly that Cloud wasn't sure if she had said anything at all. He looked into her distant eyes as she stared at the zip on his top, seeing only confusion and pain. Kotetsu glanced at the questioning look on his face and elaborated. "Why so nice? How you trust? You know nothing about me, still don't, but you sleep, like I no threat." Cloud was a little taken aback by the sudden outburst, but smiled as he pulled Kotetsu so she was leaning on him again. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he spoke.

"You needed my help. I can't say I know anything about you specifically, but you didn't look like you had it in you to kill me. You just looked so scared and vulnerable that I… I couldn't just leave you. Would you rather I did?" Kotetsu shook her head, feeling a little annoyed that the blonde hadn't felt wary of her at all, but was somewhat grateful he hadn't left her to die.

"Oh… But how you know I not kill people, could have killed in seconds?" she pointed to Cloud as he tried to keep his face straight, his eyes trying to lock with hers. A small scowl was placed on her face.

"The thought never even crossed my mind to be honest, but I see your point. I'll need to watch myself around you from now on, especially if you're wielding your weapon of imminent doom again." A smirk played on his lips as he closed his eyes. Kotetsu huffed, annoyed at his assumptions. But then again, she didn't really look like the monster she really was... That was the point of her after all.

"Sorry" Cloud pulled Kotetsu closer to him still, signalling that it was alright. She had nothing to be sorry for. He watched as she closed her eyes and snuggled into him, sighing deeply as she drifted off. He couldn't get over how thin she was, and refrained from comparing his arms and legs to hers. Maybe he should buy her a big breakfast tomorrow, yeah, that's what he'd do. And with that in mind, he too drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Kotetsu woke to Cloud gently lying her down on the bench. He pulled the blanket up so she was completely covered, and made to get away when he felt a hand touch his wrist.

"You leave?" Kotetsu's voice sounded raspy with a hint of worry. Cloud smiled back at her, but her monotonous voice made it hard to really tell.

"I'm off to get some breakfast. What would you like?" Kotetsu's eyes shot open.

"Don't! I not hungry. It fine." Cloud sighed and laughed softly.

"Then I'll just bring back whatever I can find for you to eat." And with that he disappeared out of the church, and off to Midgar on his bike.

He returned not long later bearing food. Kotetsu had refused to eat, but when Cloud had said that it would just go to waste otherwise, she got stuck in.

"This is one off! I only eat 'cause I hate food waste." Cloud smiled as Kotetsu tried to plead her innocence for something she shouldn't be feeling guilty about. "Oh! And… Thanks." She was so cute that it sort of stung a lot more to think of someone hurting her.

The two spent a while talking after breakfast. Cloud had tried to get her to talk about what was going on, but she refused to tell him anything. She desperately wanted to, but a part of her told her that once he knew, Cloud would try and fix it. And she was pretty sure his big-ass sward would be involved. She couldn't have another person hurt in attempt to save her already condemned life.

"Do have to talk this?" Kotetsu desperately tried to change the subject. Cloud reluctantly dropped it since he didn't want to push her so much that she didn't return, but God, if she could just give him a clue or a point in the right direction. This was killing him...

"Fine." The two sat quietly as Cloud thought about something for them both to do. "Why don't I take you into town, show you where the inn is so you know where to go if I'm not here, which is quite often despite me efforts." Kotetsu seemed to be in thought as she looked at the ground. If she was caught, Cloud would be in deep trouble.

"I not know. I not burden." Hopefully with enough persuasion, he would drop this as well.

"You're not a burden. We don't need to stay long. And if you're worried about being seen…" He had a knowing look on his face that made Kotetsu uncomfortable. How had he known that was what she was mainly worried about? Was he really psychic? At this point her mind decided to think of all the things she wouldn't want the blonde to know, like her life, her purpose and most importantly, how she felt about the blonde… shaking her head to try and empty her thoughts, she thought of the issue at hand.

"What? I never said-" she was cut off as Cloud pulled the blanket from the bench up and over her head, covering every part of her except her face.

"Now all we have to do it tie this bit here…" He set to work as he explained his plan. "then this bit here, and it should stay in place when we're on the bike. Keep your eyes open and let me know if you see whatever you're hiding from." There was no arguing with the matter as Cloud lifted her to her feet easily from the bench and lead her out to the bike, his iron grip on her wrist quite inescapable.

"No wait! Please!" Kotetsu wasn't trying as hard as she should have because a part of her really wanted to go with the blonde, and both of them knew it.

"It will be fine. Plus, you get to meet Tifa and the kids!" Kotetsu's heart seemed to fail for a second. _Kids? _He had never mentioned he and Tifa had children. So they really were together, and you couldn't get more together than having kids with one another... Kotetsu felt herself being helped onto the bike. Her mind seemed to go too fast for her to follow. "Kotetsu? Are you alright with this?" his hand touched the top of her head as he spoke in a caring gesture, annoyingly, one that you would do to a small child that had just had a nightmare or a terrible fright...

"Yeah! Fine!" She inwardly scolded herself. Of course he had a family. He was so kind and nice, always seemed to think of others, and not to mention pretty! She had been silly to think otherwise. She hoped Tifa didn't hate her since she had been taking up Cloud's time at night, especially since he had stayed over. Maybe going around there wasn't such a good idea anymore. "Uh… Cloud? Do have to?" Cloud turned to look at the panicked looking girl and sighed.

"Yes we do. How are going to know where to go if I'm not here?" He gave a small smile as he started the bike and sped off before she could make any more protests. Besides, the quicker he did this and showed her that there were more people to help, maybe she could open up a little more, and maybe he could get her out of the mess she was in. He couldn't bear letting her go again and again, just to patch her back up for the next incident. That wasn't a life, it was torture, and it definitely wasn't helping her.

Kotetsu hadn't been in town all that much. She was never allowed to leave her 'home' but would sneak out at night regularly, though avoided the town in case she was caught… but if they caught her today, Cloud would be in trouble, and she couldn't risk that… she had been far too selfish recently. She longed for human contact so much that she couldn't help but indulge herself in Cloud's safety net that he had provided, the warmth of his body as he allowed her to snuggle into him, the comfiest bed she had be in for a long time...

Her heart sank as she thought of his family. She silently beat herself up for thinking she would ever have been lucky enough to have someone like Cloud. All she had thought about was companionship, ever since Arashi had explained it to her... Arashi... Tears stung the back of her eyes as she felt the all too familiar pain of loss fill her, but her tears had already been spent, and her cheeks remained dry. She couldn't bring Cloud and his family into her horrible situation, especially when there were children…

Cloud seemed to notice her uneasiness and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright. We'll be quick." He then took the lead and headed into a bar. Kotetsu looked up to the sign, realising that this was the Seventh Heaven, and grew confused as she wondered when they had stopped. Cloud stuck his head round the door and called out to Kotetsu. "Well? Are you coming in or… Kotetsu?"

She was nowhere in sight.

_I so sorry Cloud…_

**Herro! so here is installment 3! woohoo! hope you are all still enjoying the story even though its a bit 'back and forward'. But next chapter will move the plot forward and things will start to make more sense! XD**

**Trying to keep this story as realistic as possible is quite hard to do while keeping characters as and accurate as possible *sighs* but i hope i am doing okay having not been in these sort of horrible situations myself. **

**well hope to hear from you guys, and thanks for the favouriting XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Now i promised you all that i would warn you when I was going to post chapters that people might not like or agree with. This chapter will contain rape, and I don't want people to read it and be upset. So i tried to put in a line of stars or dots to mark the beginning and end of the sex bit, but it limits me to three dots. So i have kept the three dots in but the sex bit is in itallics so you can avoid it if you like. I have had to repeat a wee bit of the end there so that those who don't read it don't lose out on too much XD**

**If not, and you do read it, please don't judge me lol!**

Chapter 4

Cloud searched pretty much everywhere for the girl, but apparently disappearing was her speciality. Panic welled up inside of him as he realised he would probably never see her again. Maybe her fears of being hurt and of being a bother to Cloud were just too much? He sighed his frustration as he turned the next corner on his bike, the loud exhaust echoing off the walls surrounding him, the now midday sun beating heavily from above.

"Shit." He was so tired of everything going wrong all the time. He had a good feeling about this girl; felt he could really make a difference with her, but no. Life had to get in the way again, remind him that no matter how hard he tried he just wasn't good enough... Cloud slowed the bike down to a stop in an empty alleyway, his depressing thoughts and negativity almost getting the better of him. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so much confidence in what he was doing. Probably back when he thought he was Zack... Stupid brain... Cloud thumped the palm of his hand against his forehead, his anger building slightly. He had let her down, forced her to do something that she clearly wasn't ready for. Maybe she had been happy for him to just fix her up now and then, who was he to decide what she wanted more? And now he had ruined it.

Cloud pulled the handle of his bike, making the engine rev, and took off again to do one more search around the city. If he still couldn't find her, he would then go to the church and wait there for a bit, and see what happens. Fenrir screeched off into the street, and Cloud continued his mission.

...

Kotetsu stared off into the landscape outside of Midgar, her heart aching as she longed to get lost in it. She had never felt so much confusion in her life. The path seemed obvious, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. The shard of metal that she held in her hand dripped with blood, but the cuts on her arms remained too shallow to really do any life threatening damage. She sighed sadly as she toyed with the idea of jumping from where she was, down into the dusty lands below, but again, her body remained as still as a statue. It wouldn't be long before she was found, her minder going nuts about how he will be punished because of her, though she really didn't care. He was nothing but a womaniser, a thief and a murderer, so she greatly enjoyed getting him into trouble, even if it meant a good old beating for her.

A voice from below signalled that she had been right, her minder going off the handle about something or another. She continued to stare off into the mountains, knowing fool well that her minder would have to come and get her. So she waited, on the highest roof she could find, silently enjoying the fact that he would have to climb all those stairs. Lazy shit...

Soon enough, her tight cuffs were returned to their home on her wrists, her minder screaming bloody murder at her. Of course she didn't need to listen, reciting what he was saying in her head from weeks of practise.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Do you want to die? Is that it? Do you want to throw your life away, your skills? I am so fucking sick of your attitude. You never really escape, so why do you bother? If you leave, we'll find you! We always do! Now _I'm_ going to get my balls busted 'cause _you_ weren't in for your weekly check-up!" Kotetsu continued to stare off into the distance, only seeming to piss her minder off even more. "Your nothing but a selfish, moronic, thing, who will never experience happiness, and do you know why that is?" He nudged her violently, earning a small growl from Kotetsu. "Because you're a monster, a tool. Nothing more. No one wants to be with you when one word could end their lives now do they?" Kotetsu pulled away from the man now sneering in her face, his rancid breath making her stomach turn. "Now get a fucking move on!" He pushed and shoved her down all the steps she had made him climb, earning some strange looks from the workers of the building. It wasn't everyday that an almost naked girl was cuffed and dragged from their roof, especially by someone who wasn't even part of the city guard or policing services. Kotetsu kept her eyes to the floor as people asked what was going on, wanting to avoid their judgemental eyes when they were told she was a loony who regularly murdered people. How her minder was nothing more than some sort of secret police, who looked after people with mental health issues, no matter how dangerous the case. Women would swoon at his courageous stories, and men would commend him on his efforts, stating how they couldn't imagine how he did it without wanting to kill the scum that walked this earth. And he would gloat, acting like some kind of martyr, asking not for praise but just understanding... Kotetsu had heard enough as she disappeared into her own little world, blocking out everything that was going on around her. Cloud was of course the first thing she thought of, which seemed to bring her down a little. He must have been pissed off that she had run away like that, and now, she would probably never see him again. It _was_ for the best though... wasn't it?

...

Cloud slumped down onto his bed as he sulked in annoyance. He had looked everywhere! And he was so tired. She hadn't appeared at the church and he had even stayed until one in the morning, messing around with one thing or another to keep his mind busy and awake. Tifa hadn't been too impressed with his lateness, but understood as he explained once she had made him some hot chocolate.

What was he going to do? This whole situation was just ridiculous and he was hating every minute of it. Guilt was one of those things he just didn't want to deal with anymore, his whole life seeming to be governed by it. He was just over the biggest guilt of all and now he was right back where he started. He couldn't help but feel this was all Aerith's fault. It was a bit of a coincidence that he found Kotetsu in her church... on that night... A voice in the back of his mind reminded him nicely that it was of course him who had forced the girl into doing something she wasn't comfortable doing and had effectively pushed her away... Sighing, he reached over for one of his impossibly fluffy pillows, and placed it over his face, promptly pulling it down around his ears. The darkness and silence was very much appreciated as he planned tomorrow's search out in his mind.

"Cloud?" He peered from under his pillow to see Tifa standing in his doorway, a rather confused look on her face. "How about we ask around? I mean someone is bound to have seen her from the way you've described her." Cloud sat up as he thought about her idea. He had thought of doing it himself, but what if he got her into further trouble...

"What if we ask the very people she's been hiding from and they kill her for talking to us." Cloud wiped the sleepiness from his eyes. "I don't want to make things any more unbearable for her..." Tifa sighed as she leant against the doorway, tiredness obviously affecting her as well.

"I could ask- "

"No." Cloud jumped up from the bed and walked over to the window to open it. He could feel the air get stuffier by the second now that she had started this common argument.

"But he knows every- "

"No!" Cloud scowled at Tifa. "That red headed freak is not getting involved do you hear?" Tifa huffed in annoyance.

"Why can't you just accept it? It isn't like it used to be, he's changed." Tifa walked across the room, her shoes clumping softly on the wooden floor. Cloud turned to watch her sit down on his bed, that stern look on her face. Here we go...

"I don't care what you say, you can't change how I feel. He tried to kill us on a number of occasions, and I don't believe Shinra is on their way to being good at all. Rufus is nothing but a lying, cheating scum bag that deserves nothing more than to- "

"Oh stop it! I don't fully believe it either, but Reno is on our side, remember? He was the one that told us about the pollution, and about the plans to recreate mako in secret!" Cloud nodded, but was still unconvinced.

"Yes, but he leaked the information, yet none of the turks have been fired have they? Suspicious?" Tifa rolled her eyes.

"Reno said that you had infiltrated their systems somehow and Tseng is working on a fix." Cloud huffed in annoyance.

"I still don't believe Rufus is stupid enough to believe _Reno_." Tifa stood up from the bed, annoyance quickly filling in for her understanding.

"You're just going to have to accept it, 'cause I'm going to ask him whether you like it or not, because we are a couple, and couples talk about things!" Cloud rounded on her, his eyes sharp with anger.

"This is not your secret to tell!" Tifa shrunk back, realising that it was true. The girl hadn't gone to her, and Cloud had only confided in her so that she didn't freak out when the girl came to the door looking for Cloud.

"Well, I... fine! But you're wasting your time driving about. She could probably hear your stupid bike coming a mile away and hide. Idiot!" She stormed out the room then, feeling a little childish at their argument, but she was sick and tired of Cloud's constant attacks on Reno. He had proved himself more than once, and he was there for her a lot more than Cloud... Though he was trying, she had other needs that just weren't being met. Blushing Tifa slammed her door shut, and immediately regretted it when she remembered Denzel and Marlene were asleep. "Damn it Cloud!"

...

Kotetsu picked at the crumbling cement that fixed the blocks of stone together that made up her 'room'. She sighed as she listened to the cries of new babies being brought in for therapy, cringing as she remembered back to those years. You didn't get to be un-phased by pain by just being taught how to. Kotetsu rolled her head back and forth over the bumps on the wall she was leaning on, a strange tick she seemed to have developed. Her hands were still cuffed, her minder apparently getting pretty bored of her disappearances.

She stared around the tiny space she had lived in her whole life, no windows, no bed, no nothing... her door didn't even have a window into the corridor outside, just a solid boring box. She sighed as she now picked at the floor, years of erosion causing some of it to crumble and break up in her hands. She tried her best to push her current situation to the very back of her head, and imagine Cloud wrapping his arm around her again, grateful for the little pleasures and comforts it had brought her recently. She turned herself slightly, pretending that he was there, and wrapped her arm around his invisible self, imagining that he too had done the same. She snuggled her head into his invisible side, now wrapping her arms around herself to make it feel more real... sighing lightly as she imagined his fingers stroking through her hair, his breath dancing on her face as he told her she was safe...

A key in the lock of her door had her jumping from her dream, Cloud's essence dissipating into the ether. She tried her best to hold back her never falling tears as she watched her most hated person in the world enter the room. Well, second most hated.

"'ere mutt! Eat." Her minder threw down a bowl of white paste right in front of his foot, his eyes glinting with mischievousness. "Well come on!" Kotetsu complied with his cruel trick, wanting nothing more than for him to hurry up and go away. And sure enough, as Kotetsu reached the bowl, his toe flicked it over, knocking the substance into the floor. He then proceeded to stomp on it a few times, rubbing his foot in to ensure that her dinner was now well and truly falling through the visible cracks. "I'm sure the rats will be having a feast tonight." His cruel actions had no effect on her, as long as he left and let her get back to her dreams. "Oh! And by the way. I talked to the master and guess what?" Kotetsu wasn't very sure she knew where he was going with this, but knew her plans for the night were probably going to be ruined... "I have an extra guard especially for you! He is going to wait right here outside your door!" Her minder's eyes sparkled with excitement. "The master is most disappointed with you, and will be making a little appointment to speak with you at some time. I'm sure you'll have a wonderful experience!" Her minder smirked, obviously enjoying his work way too much.

Kotetsu sighed as she waited for her tormenter to leave, but he leaned against the wall as he signalled for someone to enter her room. A tall, heavy set man with dark hair and red eyes stared back at her manically. His build was that of someone who could crush skulls with his bare hands, and his stance was that of confidence. His skin was marred with scars, but none of them looked like they would even have phased him. When he smiled, his yellowing black teeth seemed to add another layer of cruelness to his physique. "This is number 13. Unlucky for some eh Kotetsu? He will be your guard. He has been ordered to kill you on sight if you try and leave. I'm quite excited about a new charge to be honest with you, so please, do hurry up and die." Her master continued to taunt her as he positioned number 13 outside her door, his eyes gleaming with excitement. "Have a nice night!"

...

Kotetsu stared at the door ahead of her, number 13's rancid breath creeping down over her and causing her to retch now and then. She hated being here, hated having to look at the master's face, his murderous hands, his cruel being. Now this, her master, was her most hated person. She hated it when he touched her, the way he would whisper into her ear even when the two were alone. She looked back over her shoulder at the heavy breathing beast behind her, careful not to make eye contact. He merely grunted and pushed her into the door, causing her unceremonious clatter to echo into the room ahead. She heard the strong and deep voice of her master, his cruel tone leaking out and over her like tar. Number 13 opened the doors and pushed her through, making her stumble clumsily. Her master just laughed with his usual asshole smirk on his face. She wanted nothing more than to tear him to shreds and cause him all the pain he had caused her, murder people close to him to watch him break. As many of the torture techniques she had been taught over the years filled her thoughts, Number 13 forced her to sit in her usual seat, right in front of the gloating basterd.

"Leave us." The master flicked his disgusting hand at her guard, indicating that he wished to be alone with her, though she had no doubt that 13 would be waiting outside for her like a good little pet... The door shut with an ominous creek and a loud thud that brought Kotetsu screaming back to reality. "You've been an awfully naughty girl." Her master smirked in delight. "I don't know how you manage it, to sneak out of our impenetrable fortress, but you _are_ one of the best we have, so I would expect nothing less. What really confuses me is that you always end up back here, now why is that?" He waited patiently for an answer, but he knew Kotetsu would never speak. Like she would tell him how to contain her better... idiot. Kotetsu just stared at the floor, hoping and praying that this nights meeting would be short and she could get back to her dreams of safe, safe Cloud. She could feel her hair stand on end as she heard the shuffling of her master's expensive clothes, indicating he had gotten up from his seat. "You were always my favourite, your beautiful face and perfect figure giving you an added deadly advantage, but you lack the integrity and dedication to the cause that would make you infallible." Kotetsu tried her best to ignore his words, though it wasn't hard as she couldn't understand most of it, and she knew the master loved knowing that. "Of course we have Arashi to thank for that, no?" Another cruel smile graced his awful face. Kotetsu felt something pull painfully within. "Such pure skin," his finger touched her bare shoulder, the effect being more than violent inside her, her body tensing on instinct. "Such full lips and wonderfully unique eyes!" He was now behind her, leaning on the back of her seat to gain the powerful stance as well as a better vantage point. "You don't even flinch away from me anymore. A compliment?" Kotetsu scoffed in annoyance, immediately regretting the outburst. "Oh how you hurt me Kotetsu. My whole life has been dedicated to make you and your colleagues better people, give you purpose in an otherwise useless existence. I offer you sanctuary from the cruel world and a way of making it a better place and you return to me nothing but ill feelings. I even offered you a bed with me, but you continue to refuse me, continue to make it harder and harder for me to find you a purpose in the bigger picture. But none the less, you will serve me." Kotetsu pulled away best she could without having to stand up. The master was a violent man, who cared not for her life at all like he claimed.

The master stepped away from her to circle round the seat, kneeling down in front of the defiant girl. She held her head high despite knowing that she held no authority or dignity here, but she would cling onto what she had until her fingers broke off from the effort. The master lifted his hands to stroke her bruised face again, his cruel eyes holding the smallest amount of regret. Kotetsu yelped as she felt his hand strike her, her senses begging for her to react, her body vibrating impatiently.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you, you are worth nothing. Until you become more than I am, you are forbidden from making eye contact with me!" Kotetsu resumed her upright position, her veins pumping with adrenaline. She could end his life so easily, but her instincts held her back. The shock of her attack might be enough to overcome him, enough to give her a window of opportunity to give the deadly strike, but somehow, she knew he was expecting it. He would love nothing more than to punish her, though she felt he had done plenty already. He sighed sadly as he stood back up, turning so she could no longer see his face. "Why must you make me hurt you? You know I hate to do it, but you constantly disobey me, constantly fight for freedom and all these stupid feelings and needs that Arashi filled your thick head with. This is your life and you will never know another. I suppose that is probably what compels you to return her, to me. Your knowledge that you will never find 'love' and 'safety' with anyone, especially when they find out what you were born and bred for, making it impossible for you to survive anywhere else." Kotetsu flinched at his cruel words, knowing what he meant despite his use of his damned advanced language skills. "But you will be happy to know we have come to an agreement with an agency, one with great power. You will be used to your full potential, but no more training and practice with robots. You will be out in the world, making a difference!" He turned then, his eyes a blaze and his hands raised as if he were some kind of god. "Don't you see? Don't you understand?" He was obviously very disappointed in Kotetsu's lack of interest, slamming his hands down on the arm rests of the chair she was sitting in, his face only centimetres from hers. "You really are an imbecile aren't you?" His spit sprayed on her face, the smell of his nutritious dinner wafting up her nose, reminding her that he was nothing but a sadistic prick. "Nevertheless, time is of the essence. You will be assigned, you and your colleagues, to this special cause, your skills and techniques being most useful." He laughed heartily as he relaxed his position, rubbing his nose along her cheek suggestively, his breath tickling her neck. She had hoped he just wanted to shout at her this time, but it would appear that he was in the mood for a lot more.

...

_Kotetsu held back her whimper when the master's hands found their way on her stomach, their coldness causing her to shiver. She had to admit that her tormentor was very beautiful, and it was the only thing that got her through these moments. She had to ignore his years of torture, the murders and the things he took from her. She had to see him as just another man, see him as nothing more than an acquaintance, ignore the pain that he would put her through when he roughly bit her or forced himself inside of her like she were nothing more than a lifeless doll. Had to ignore the horrible things he said to her, the things he made her say and do, sometimes even the clothes he made her wear. For years she painfully remembered her close friend Arashi's face, but now she pictured Cloud, enjoying the lack of guilt he held in her thoughts. She imagined his gloved hands running up her protruding ribs, imagined it was his soft kisses gently resting on her neck rather than the cruel nips and bites she received from the monster now on top of her..._

_The master made quick work of the removal of the ragged clothing that barely covered his sexual interest, and picked her up before roughly forcing her down to lie on his table. He licked and bit his way down her body, his aching member urging him to move faster. Pushing papers and ornaments from his desk, he repositioned the girl in front of him so that her legs hung over the edge, making it much easier to access her. He shrugged his cloak from his shoulders and undid his belt, all the while telling Kotetsu how much of a dirty slut she was and how she was a disgrace to humans all over. How he would purge her of her sins by blessing her with his actions, purifying her._

_Kotetsu kept her eyes shut tight as she tried to place Cloud's low but soft voice, desperately trying to ignore the words that were actually being said. She grasped the edge of the table firmly as she felt 'Cloud's' member press against her hardly ready entrance. She held in her gasp of pain as he tore into her, not even waiting for her to adjust to his size. She gulped back her sobs as she tried so hard to believe it was Cloud loving her rather than this monster fucking her harshly. Arashi had always told her that the only way this kind of experience should happen is if love is shared between the partners, but there was no love here, only greed and lust. She felt neither of course, only pain and emptiness as well as a distinct feeling of un-cleanliness. She could not wash away her feelings, only lie in her pit of despair and imagine it was all different, dream, hope and wish that everything was different, beg and plead to no one to be saved from what seemed like her eternal damnation._

_"Look at me!" her masters hard and breathless words forced their way into her little world, tearing down the screen of her much worked for sanctuary. His finger nails sunk deep into her scarred and bruised flesh, his teeth biting down hard on her left nipple before he raised his head again to shout. "Look at me slut! Look at me!" He yelled his pleasure as Kotetsu opened her pained eyes and stared at the side of his face as he pounded relentlessly into her throbbing heat. She would never climax in these moments they shared with the harshness of his ministrations making her numb. She could never find anything strong enough to make her emotional distress stop, or make her heart stay in one piece. "At my eyes girl!" Kotetsu complied as she stared right through to the back of his head, hoping to ignore all of the cruel intent he had for her. "Oh yes! That's the shit!" He huffed as he changed position, pushing himself further inside of her, his nails scraping down her thighs, causing her to bleed. She was surprised he could get that far in, considering how thin and slight she was compared to him, but her thoughts were again disturbed as her master placed a soft kiss on her cheek._

_He had never done that before._

_"I am going to miss you dearly." Kotetsu hadn't expected him to show any kind of affection, but got over her shock immediately when she realised that this was a good thing. Did that mean she was leaving? Her master began to slow as he leaned down, pressing his chest against hers and wrapping his arm around the back of her neck. He pulled her head to his and placed a kiss on her forehead. "If only you had said yes to my offer, you could have loved me you know. I'm not that bad after you get used to me." Kotetsu tried her best to rid her mind of the current situation. This was worse than before. This was a connection! He was making a connection that she didn't want, stirring feelings of need and loneliness inside her that urged her to hug and hold him back, to show some kind of feeling towards him. But she could never love this monster. Never._

_Her master shuddered as he felt himself near his end. He pulled out of the girl and emptied himself onto her chest; his suppressed screams an all too familiar soundtrack to his climaxing. He sighed softly as he pulled away from the girl, replacing his clothing and tossing Kotetsu's excuse for clothing onto the table next to her._

_..._

"I'm going to miss you dearly" Kotetsu hadn't expected him to show any kind of affection, but got over her shock immediately when she realised that this was a good thing. Did that mean she was leaving? He pulled her head to his and placed a kiss on her forehead. "If only you had said yes to my offer, you could have loved me you know. I'm not that bad after you get used to me." Kotetsu tried her best to rid her mind of the current situation. This was worse than before. This was a connection! He was making a connection that she didn't want, stirring feelings of need and loneliness inside her that urged her to hug and hold him back, to show some kind of feeling towards him. But she could never love this monster. Never.

Her master sighed softly as he pulled away from the girl, replacing his clothing and tossing Kotetsu's excuse for clothing onto the table next to her.

"I have already picked your replacement, so don't think yourself too important now." His eyes glinted with mischief before he began laughing at her, pointing and giggling at the hope he had stirred in her. "You thought for a moment there that you were special didn't you!" His laughter increased as he placed his hands on his knees for support as he doubled over. "You are replaceable! I bet for a moment there you thought you were worth something." He sat down in his usual chair as he called out for 13 to return. The door opened with a crash, earning a scowl from the master. 13 entered the room and gestured out the door, before he noticed Kotetsu's half dressed state. He gawked for a few seconds as she pulled her tattered t-shirt over her head. "And 13, don't touch or I will have you fed to the dogs." 13 nodded his head in understanding, his face a picture of pure disappointment and a hint of fear. Kotetsu stopped herself from thanking her master, feeling that there was just no way she could have put up with that hunk of shit touching her in any way. There was nothing good about him to make the experience bearable, not a thing like her master.

Kotetsu slid down from the desk, feeling her legs and pelvis area ache with an all too familiar pain. 13 said nothing as they headed back to her prison, didn't even look at her as he pushed her forcefully though the doorway, but Kotetsu didn't care. She didn't care what happened anymore, just as long as they didn't wipe her memory of Cloud. That way, she felt she could get through anything.

**So! I hope everyone is still liking it.? Gone from curious and a bit of innocent gore to oh my god that's awful... I hope i haven't upset anyone. I always worry about doing these kind of scenes, but i feel it was necessary for the stroy, and keeping it as realistic as possible. I just don't see how females could grow up in this kind of environment without being treated in such a way. **

**But let me know what you think as i love to hear what my readers have to say!**

**Well thanks again and see you guys next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cloud sat precariously on the front bench of the church, his body hunched over in exhaustion. He had raced home today from another delivery, even missed out on last night's sleep to ensure that he got back before nightfall, but still, alas, no Kotetsu. It had been a few days now, and he was seriously beginning to wonder if she was dead. He hated to think about it, but considering the circumstances in which they had met, it was quite likely.

He stared desperately ahead of him at the pool of water, his eyes dancing frantically as he silently begged for Aerith to give him some sort of indication of where to go or what to do. He was _so_ tired and really beginning to hate himself again. He ran his fingers through his hair and pulled roughly on it while groaning in frustration, jerking his head back slightly. A sigh escaped him as a gust of wind swooped down into the small ruined church, some leaves and rubbish scuttling along the ground, spiralling up before falling down softly. Cloud watched the apparently busy church as he pondered on what to do while he waited, because sulking wasn't going to pass the time very well... Maybe he could do some planning on how to fix this place up while he waited? Keep his mind off of the negative thoughts that seemed to be fogging up his mind as of late?

Cloud got to his feet as he inspected the damage done to the little sanctuary, noting the things he could and couldn't do himself. Some of the pillars would be a problem, but a pulley system would sort that hopefully. He could use his bike as well, making things a little easier on himself. He was deciding on what to do with the alter area when his phone started vibrating in his pocketing. He fumbled around almost excitedly as he searched for the stupid thing, cursing when he almost dropped it in the water as he pulled it out too quick.

"Tifa?" His nervous voice gave more of an indication of his current state of mind than he would have liked, but Tifa's thoughts of him were a little further down on his list of priorities right now. He was already in the bad books with his recent 'Reno' outburst anyway.

"She's not here, but there's something else you need to hear about." Cloud groaned as he pictured that smug, red haired basterd sitting in _his_ home, Shinra's latest problem about to find itself into his to do list. God, he hated that man!

"Later." Cloud was in no mood for it, plus Kotetsu could show up at any point. He heard Tifa growl down the phone, her temper getting the better of her.

"If you don't get back here within the next half hour, you can sleep in the streets from now on!" Cloud smirked slightly as he retorted.

"And how exactly will you pay the bills?" He knew Tifa would be mad, though he couldn't help himself.

"Just get home now or I swear to- " Cloud hung up feeling torn. He owed Tifa a lot, but he knew that his luck would have it that Kotetsu would turn up tonight, and he'd find her dead in the morning. But then again, this thing with Shinra might be important, and it was better to nip something in the bud before it becomes a huge problem, especially when Shinra was at the heart of it. He raced out to his bike as he planned his night, deciding that Reno had ten minutes to explain what was going on. If it was of little importance he would return straight to the church, and if not, he would do what he could in the time he had, with occasional trips out here to see if Kotetsu had turned up at any point. He kicked started his bike and raced home.

...

"I don't know what I'm going to do with that stupid, blonde, idiot!" Tifa slammed the phone down, annoyed that she had been hung up on again. She sighed as she realised she should probably be used to it by now, but it was still a pain in the ass.

"Chill out chick. He's just pissed he's gotta look at my mug for the rest of the night." Reno chirped as he kicked his feet up onto the table he was currently sitting at. Tifa gave him a death look and he put them hurriedly back down on the floor, desperately trying to retain his dignity.

"So what do you think this is all about then?" Reno shrugged his shoulders as he looked up at the clock, his eyes dark from lack of sleep.

"Beats me, but I sure as hell don't think it's gonna be any good. The last thing we need is more weapons right?" He offered the statement to Tifa nonchalantly, his eyes sparkling in the dim light of the inn. She flustered a little as she sat across the table from him, a small smirk forming at the corner of her mouth.

"No, we don't need more weapons." Reno laughed at her, not quite sure what was so funny.

"When's the blonde gonna get here?" Tifa shrugged as she slumped in her seat, visibly annoyed with Cloud. It was like he was aging her.

"Whenever he feels like it, I would imagine?" Reno sighed and rubbed his eyes, sympathising with his depressed lover.

"Still obsessing over this girl?" Tifa nodded before resting her chin on her folded arms.

"He's at the church all night, and then searches for her in the streets all day. And if he's not doing that, he's on work trips all over the place. He at least takes Marlene and Denzel out with him on his searches, but god, he just won't quit. I hate to say it, but she's either dead or gone." Reno nodded his head slowly, his sympathetic smile everything Tifa needed at that moment. She wasn't sure how or when the attraction between the two of them had occurred, but she was more than happy that it had. Despite Reno's past, he was a pretty good guy, just thought he was doing the right thing. Not his fault that his sense of right and wrong are a little messed up, right? Now he was like their little spy into Rufus's twisted plans to make Shinra great again, and she was constantly worrying that Reno would be found out soon enough. She wasn't sure how much more worrying she was capable of without going into cardiac arrest..."Are you sure it's a good idea, you being here?" Reno laughed his usual response.

"Stop panicking! I'll be fine." He smirked his confidence as he slid his hand across the table, taking one of Tifa's hands in his. They spent a long while just staring at each other, all the unspoken words of fear and love dancing between the two as Reno stroked Tifa's fingers carefully, as if they were as fragile as a spider's silk web. Reno leant forward as he pulled the black haired woman towards him, his lips almost connecting with hers when of course, Cloud burst through the front door, his rage clearly evident. Tifa jumped back from the red head as she stood from her seat, but Reno didn't budge.

"What's so important that I had to- "

"Right, chill, I'll be quick. You're not the only one in a hurry hear. Me and Tifa have to go upstairs and have a good fuck once we're done here." Tifa slapped his hand playfully, though her eyes were stern. Cloud just sniffed, trying desperately to bight his tongue as he waited for the basterd to hurry up and explain himself. "Rufus has ordered some new weapons. Rude is copying some of the blueprints for them as we speak, so I can get them to you soon. He plans to take power back with force, his agenda of peace and trying to rebuild the mess we made not quite going to plan. So he's ordered these..." Reno twisted and flicked his hand in the air as he tried to find the right words. "...things, to help." Cloud rolled his eyes. Things? Reno was as useful as a chocolate frying pan sometimes... "There's a whole load of machinery parts for bits and pieces, but there's something else. They don't have blueprints, so we have no idea what they are, and there's only a few of them, so I can only imagine they are well powerful if he's taking over the planet with them." Reno waited for Cloud to voice his thoughts, but was disappointed when Cloud turned to leave. "What? Is that it? Not even a plan of action or a witty comment about my uselessness?" Reno was on his feet now, frustration clearly evident. He was sticking his neck out for everyone, and Cloud was just shoving it back in his face. Tifa jumped to separate the two men, ready to stop the pair from tearing her home to pieces.

"We don't know what they are, do we? So have Tifa call me when you do. Idiot..." Cloud slammed the door as he left, enjoying the cursing he heard from Reno as he ranted to Tifa. He was glad he had annoyed him, pay back for his useless information. He was kind of glad that he was going to spend the night at the church, a getaway from the red heads seemingly never ending intrusion of his life. He was happy Tifa had found someone to make her feel wanted, special, all the things he just couldn't seem to do, but did it have to be him? He was nothing but a loud mouthed freak, who deserved to get his head kicked in, and Cloud would happily offer his services for such a thing... Perhaps Tifa was punishing him...

Cloud jumped back onto his bike, heading back to the church to wait for Kotetsu.

...

Kotetsu moaned as she was woken by 13, memories from last night flooding into her head. She scowled at the far wall as she realised her life with Cloud had been nothing more than pathetic dream, an endless hope, a never fulfilling wish. She pulled at her sides as she hugged herself, trying hard to imagine Cloud's safe and strong arms around her in a loving way, kissing the top of her head as he woke her gently from her undisturbed slumber.

"Get up now!" 13 bellowed, his lungs being as big as she had thought. The ringing in her ears was probably going to stay there for a few more minutes...

She stood outside her designated room in line with the other kids that had been born and bred for the same reasons as herself. They all seemed to have a much more vague look to them, their personalities crushed out of them, but Arashi had taught her that to lose yourself was to let them win, and she would never let her master win. Never. And she would happily die trying.

She stared ahead as the inspection came round. She hated this bit, knowing her minder would beat the living daylights out of her if she wasn't in perfect formation. She could feel her stance not being quite right due to the master's ministrations the night before, but she held herself the best she could, and passed without too much trouble. A slap to the back of her head suggested that her minder was annoyed she hadn't failed and how he had probably looked forward to beating her. She turned and faced the line that was formed on the command of the troop leader, trying to hold her smirk back. He nodded his head to the master who had now appeared to great them. Smirk gone.

"As you all know, your purpose here was to learn your true capabilities, and those of you who have survived will now be sold on." Kotetsu almost let her inner outburst voice itself. Sold? "Now you will be leaving here to go into town, where you will be put on show and paraded like the tools you are. Our client will select the few he would like from the résumés I have written up for all of you, and from your appearance and skills. This means you need to have your A-game on, for this will be a fight for survival. Those who return unsuccessful shall be punished and then put into a much stricter regime where you will become as good as your colleagues, who of course will no longer be your colleagues." The master took this point to laugh at them, his wicked smile showing no remorse for the things he had done over the years, nor for the things he was going to do in the future. Kotetsu hated him more than anything. "Now let us leave, and do not stray from the line or you shall be omitted from the programme and sent back, do you understand? Wouldn't want to throw away your chance to become great now would you?" The master turned to lead the way, his confident swagger sending his over the top cape sweeping to and fro like some kind of pendulum. God Kotetsu really hated that man!

The group left their retched 'home' and walked into town, their spent muscles and broken bones causing considerable discomfort throughout the group of teenagers. Kotetsu longed to talk to the others, but it had been forbidden that any friends should be made due the possibility that the sadness of their death would be too much. It was inevitable for people like her to die. For instance, her group started out with there being 50 of them, but there were now six of them, including herself...

The group wove in and out of the alleys and back roads, the master obviously wanting to avoid any unwanted attention. She had no idea where they were going, but she couldn't see it being much worse than what she had been subjected to for the last 18years.

Could it?

...

Cloud woke to his phone vibrating itself off the bench he was uncomfortably sitting in. He sighed as he saw the caller being Reno, his temper from the night before slowly returning.

"This better be good." Cloud snapped down the now dusty hand set. His eye twitched as Reno replied with:

"Yo dude!" how he hated it when Reno acted as if they were friends. "You need to get down here quick. Those weapons are coming here just now." Cloud rubbed the sleep from his eyes, his temper reaching its high point. He wasn't sure how much more of this shit he could take...

"Take pictures." He wasn't in the mood for any of this. He sulked to himself as he kicked some loose material on the floor around, annoyed that Kotetsu was still missing.

"I can't. Rufus wants us all there and I can't blow my cover or we won't be saving the world no more." Cloud also hated it when he referred to the two of them as 'we'.

"How do you propose we do this then, exactly?" Cloud retorted, clearly annoyed. Reno spurted down the phone, obviously nervous and just as annoyed as Cloud.

"Well we have a window of opportunity for you to get into the pissing building! Then you could fuckin' see for yourself, but since you're being a self righteous prick I guess Tifa will have to do it. She's the one with the fuckin' brains anyway!" Cloud almost crushed his phone in his hand.

"Don't use Tifa like that!" Cloud sighed hard as he tried to let his rage dissipate. He was going to be the grown up here. He had to be because Reno sure as hell wasn't. "When and where?" Reno audibly cheered up as he explained his plan.

"Rufus is going to be in for a meeting with the inventor of these weapons, so while he's there rude is gonna let you in through the back door, member the one you exploded the last time you were here?" Cloud nodded, but then replied with a grunt as he realised Reno couldn't see him gesture. "Great. How soon can you get here?" Cloud fought the urge to yell.

"An hour." And he hung up, feeling he had talked enough to Reno. He would need to go shower his self betrayal off at some point, but it could wait for now. How he hated being civil to the pain in the ass.

Cloud gathered his things as he thought of ways to dispose of the red headed nuisance, and then waited in the doorway of the church just a little longer. He was beginning to think that Kotetsu was really gone forever now, and that hurt him deeply for some reason. He hadn't spent that much time with the girl, but he had become so intensely obsessed with her that her sudden loss was scarily very painful. He hadn't wanted to tell Tifa since she seemed to be over worried these days. Plus, he was a big boy now, he didn't need to talk about things...

Cloud sighed as he felt his time grow shorter and more filled, annoyed that he was still wasting it all on the mysterious girl that would never come back. Maybe it was time to cut back on the searches, sleep in his own bed for a change, time to let life take its course...

Cloud jumped on his bike as he re-planned his week, annoyed that Reno had somehow filled it with more Shinra nonsense.

It didn't take him long to get to his destination, and he waited patiently for Rude to show face.

A few moments later, the man's baldy head glinted in the sunlight, signalling it was time for action. He sighed again for the millionth time this week and set off to begin his new mission.

...

Kotestsu stared up at the huge building in front of them, its many windows glistening like stars in the sunlight. She hoped very much that she would be staying in room with a view, though she knew better. She would probably be sent into the dungeon like area, or even not be picked at all, and sent back for more abuse.

The line came to a halt and she too stopped, her heart beating frantically. She couldn't help the childish excitement that soared through her. This could be the day she would be set free...

Well, free from her master at any rate.

They were all taken into the biggest and most extravagant building in Midgar, her minder trying his best to fix her hair and a line her clothing the best he could. He obviously wanted a much easier charge than she had been for the last couple of years. The inside of the building was more magnificent than she could have imagined with its huge entrance room and many sets of stairs that were lined with red carpeting. Kotetsu wouldn't mind staying here that was for sure. She couldn't help but also wonder if Cloud possibly visited here, or even worked for whoever it was that was potentially going to be her new owner. God she hoped so!

The group halted as the master raised his hand in signal. Her minder straitened her stance subtly, sorting her hair again. God she wished he would just piss off. A red headed cocky man stepped out from one of the elevators ahead and approached them, his face a look of complete confusion.

"So you must be our anonymous client then?" he lent casually on the railing of the set of stairs to the left, stopping to get a good look at everyone. His eyes lingered on Kotetsu a little longer than the others, probably with her being the only girl there. God, she hated men...

"I am indeed, I take it, however, that you are not Rufus?" The red haired man nodded and laughed softly.

"That's right. He'll be upstairs. I'm here to escort you to him." He gestured for the master and his group to follow him into the elevators. It was a bit of a squeeze, but everyone eventually fitted in. The elevator jerked and they were rising up the levels rather quickly. Kotetsu stared at the carpeted floor, desperately trying to avoid the red head's eyes that were currently burning a hole into her soul. No one else seemed to notice but it was most unnerving. "That's us almost there guys, and girl," he inclined his head towards Kotetsu, who tried her best to ignore his words. "and Rufus will be in the end room waiting to meet you all. He has the area set up like you requested, and his best fighting machines ready." The red head seemed to have a flicker of concern in his eyes for the group of children that were with him, but Kotetsu just returned her gaze to the floor, not wanting to care about how the stranger felt.

Stupid red headed stranger...

**Hey guys! sorry for the delay on ma wee stories... Christmas period and all that, and even with time off work, i have been a busy beaver! but worry not! I should be back to my good old writing self. And i am very sorry for the wait.**

**So i hope you guys are still enjoying this one. I'm trying out a few contravertial topics and i'd love to hear what you have to say! so please leave any feedback you like and enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Cloud followed Rude through the many twists and turns of the inner tunnels which lay beneath the Shinra building. He hated being back here, but being up against new weapons in his foreseeable future was probably something he should prepare himself for. This also meant that Shinra was heading back to their old ways, and Cloud couldn't allow that to happen.

"If you head straight down there and climb up the stairs to level 60, you'll find yourself in the rafters above the arena." Cloud nodded, and thanked Rude for the information. "It's not a problem." Cloud went to leave when he felt Rude pull at his arm. "You can't get involved in this meeting, this is just a way for you to see what you're up against so you can prepare yourself. That way, Rufus will just think you are dynamic. If you interrupt then Reno and I will be found out. Tseng can only keep so much hidden from the boss." Cloud huffed in annoyance as he could see killing Rufus would be the easiest option here. "And I know you hate Reno, but he's really not that bad when you get over his brash nature. Plus, I can't imagine Tifa would be too happy..." Cloud looked up at the pleading Rude and nodded his understanding.

"No interfering." Rude smiled broadly.

"No matter what." Cloud nodded again as he turned and ran ahead. Rude headed back the way he had come, wanting to get to the arena as soon as possible. This whole expedition was far too dangerous for his liking.

Cloud charged down the corridor, his back giving him a bit of bother. He really needed to sort that bench out and make it a little more comfortable, its chiselled edges proving to be quite damaging. The stairs that Rude had mentioned were just round the next corner, though he had at least another ten minutes of climbing to do. He sighed as he counted the floors as he passed them, a little annoyed that he had to climb the whole way. But staying hidden was the whole point of the mission, so he would just have to make do.

He reached level 60 only slightly out of breath, his sward not helping very much with it weighing practically the same as himself. He approached the rafters of the ceiling above the conference room, and quietly slinked along until he was in the middle. Here he found a small perch that allowed him to see the whole room as well as him being out of sight of Rufus and his gang of fat, money grabbing, arseholes that he called colleagues. And there, he waited for the weapons' show to begin.

...

The group were filed into a large conference room that had been converted into some kind of battle arena. Kotetsu felt her hair stand on end as her minder leant into her, his breath thick with hatred and probably dinner from the last three weeks...

"You better fucking get picked, because if I have to be with you for one more day, I think I might have to accidentally kill you... starvation is a horrible way to go, don't you think?" Kotetsu stared ahead, keeping her face straight as she pretended she hadn't heard a thing. A man in a white suit stood up from his chair and signalled for the master to enter the large fighting area.

"I am Rufus Shinra, and I welcome you all with open arms." Rufus raised his arms in a welcoming way, though a little over the top she couldn't help but think. "Please come closer." Rufus began to walk down the stairs into the middle of the arena, his arms still out stretched like a god. The master gestured for the six teenagers to line up in formation. Kotetsu's minder tugged her hair lightly, indicating that he was not about to let her go back home. "Such small creatures. I was under the impression we were about to embark on one of the greatest weapons experiments in the world, yet I see only children before me." Rufus seemed unconvinced of the value of the amount he was about to pay for what he thought he was getting, but he would give them a chance to prove themselves nevertheless.

"Ah! But looks can often be deceiving. I hope you have the very _best_ of your machinery that you are not too attached to." Rufus raised an eyebrow at the master's confidence, but then smiled in excitement.

"I have prepared what you asked for. Now let us set the table, and let the game begin!" Rufus made an exaggerated gesture as he spun round on one foot, and ascended back up the stairs again. "Reno, send in the machinery and have them ready at the right side. Anonymous,' Rufus sneered, "would you care to set up your own weaponry at the other side? I trust you also have a presentation ready?" The master nodded and clicked his fingers. Kotetsu and her group lined up on the left side as the master pointed at his helpers to hold up sheets of paper with his prepared speech. He sighed as he readied himself, his eyes cruel and calculating.

"Gentlemen," The master opened his speech with his booming voice echoing throughout the arena. "I would like to represent to you the awesome power of the newest in biological weapons." He scoffed at his own joke. "These weapons were born and bred for one purpose." He gave a pregnant pause to add to the effect. "To obey." He studied the expressions of the others in the room, a mix of amazement and scepticism. "They have been bred and experimented on to receive the best in all abilities; fighting, tracking, disappearing, surviving, and most of all, they come with a set of trigger words that will override any emotions or human defects that could occur. We of course have treated them so that this will not happen, but nothing is ever 100% efficient. The words can also act as a boost, or an increase in power and fury on a battle field. They also have a sleep word that will stop them at any point, again encase of malfunction. But I assure you that this will not happen. The group also comes with a female, who is useful for infiltration missions. Her perfect physique and unique features make her a catch for any man, enough to cause a distraction and overturn your enemies." The master turned and stared at Kotetsu who was doing her best not to look back at him. "Step forward experiment A part 28." Kotetsu walked towards her master, stopping about a meter in front of him. "She has been practiced in the art of sexual intercourse, her skills being above average in the boudoir." Rufus lifted an eyebrow at this point. "This can also be good for general stress relief." The master had his cruel smile in place as he took Kotetsu's arm, and walked her to the foot of the stairs. "You can have a closer look if you would like?" Rufus shuffled in his chair a little, obviously not wanting to exploit the young girl in such a way.

Well in public anyway.

"I don't think I shall be using her for myself in such a way, but this is a useful trait that may come in handy with persuasion and infiltration missions." A certain meddling blonde 'saviour' will be getting his work cut out for him that was for sure. Rufus couldn't help but smile at his newly forming plans. Rufus descended the stairs and circled the girl, his analysing and calculating eyes taking in every inch of her. "I say..." he muttered. "Quite a fine specimen I must admit, despite the bruising and scars..." Rufus rubbed his chin as he continued to look at her as if she were some kind of thing. He then returned to his seat and gestured for the master to continue. Kotetsu stayed where she was as the master continued to big up herself and her colleagues.

...

Cloud tried his best to stay completely still, wanting to catch every word this mystery man was saying. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. No wonder Kotetsu was in such a state, she was a freaking weapon. And not only that! She didn't even look of age, yet she was an expert on sex? He forced himself to calm down again, his hatred for the potential seller making him shake with rage. Rude's words echoed in his head, but did he really care if the two Turks got caught out? It was of course them that had helped him find Kotetsu again, and they had been useful over the year, but he could end Kotetsu's suffering in one swift motion! But he was far too emotional... he was just going to get himself and others hurt or even killed. He had no idea what the sweet girl was capable of, and if this psycho was serious, he could be in some real trouble.

He could see Reno standing at the side, his eyes looking straight ahead, right at Kotesu. He must have put 2 and 2 together, quite a step up for the stupid fool. Cloud again tried to relax himself. Taking it out on Reno was not going to do any good.

He shifted his stance carefully, trying to get a better look at the fragile girl he knew nothing about. Her skin looked bruised still, though most of her cuts were clearing up. This was a good sign, though her being in a battle arena didn't bode well...

...

"A demonstration is really the only way to sell such an item, and if you would like, we can begin now?" the master gestured for Kotetsu to return to her position in formation, and she did so without hesitation. She looked over at the weapons ahead of her, not really looking forward to the task at hand.

"Yes. I suppose that would be the best thing wouldn't it." Rufus clapped his hands, and the metallic monsters came to life. The master turned to the group of biological weapons, his eyes filled with excitement and greed.

"Experiment A part 3! You will go first." Kotetsu let out a breath she hadn't realised she had been keeping in. 3 was the 6th best in the group. It had taken him a little while to pull through the training without a beating, though he had survived, making him a lot better than the other 44 who didn't... But then again, being the worst of the six meant he was tortured more often, so it could even be said that those who were dead were probably the best off...

The boy stepped forward, his eyes as dead as his soul. He stared ahead at his opponent, a huge machine with chainsaw bits and guns in all sorts of places. He waited patiently for his orders, and the master gave them quickly. The boy jumped into action, his thin but solid muscles contracting and relaxing visibly through his skin. His fight was a little messy, but he quickly gained the upper hand, confusing the machine into shooting it own leg, which then resulted in it falling over where it was prey to the wild experiment A part 3. Kotetsu sighed quietly as she recognised the guilt and remorse that the boy held in his eyes, a slight limp showing that he had been injured.

"That was of course the worst of the team." Rufus's eyes shot open as he heard this, obviously very impressed with the whole thing.

"And who is your best?" the master smirked as he looked over at the group.

"There are two. Experiment A part 28, the female, and Experiment A part 37." He gestured for them both to step forward. "They hold such grace in their moves, their calculating minds most useful in tactical fights." Rufus nodded his understanding, and requested a demonstration. The master nodded before asking Kotetsu to step forward.

Rufus also introduced his strongest weapon, a much bigger metal monster, its guns and sharp weapons swinging, slashing and targeting. But this wasn't something that Kotetsu wasn't used to. Her master called out some formations, and she was off, her mind judging distances, and calculating probabilities. She raced to and fro, throwing off the targeting systems of the mechanical abomination. She reached the metal clump and jumped into the air, narrowly avoiding any sharp edged weapons. Once on top of the machinery she located the back panel which she ripped off, pulling out cables and motherboards, disabling the killing machine. It fell to the ground with a deafening thud, and Kotetsu walked off its back, unharmed.

"Impressive. So they are trained against machinery, but what about people?" Rufus was enjoying this demonstration very much, and had decided that he was definitely going to be purchasing a couple...

Maybe even them all...

"Each of them has been taught the skills necessary to disable an entire army. This is where the trigger words come in handy." Rufus gestured to one of the men sitting with him who then called out for the troops to enter.

"There are at least a hundred troops here, are you telling me one of your weapons can destroy the whole lot." The master nodded, his smile wide and his eyes excited. Rufus clapped his hands together as he waited for the last of afore mentioned team to enter the arena. The master gestured for Kotetsu to stay out, obviously needing her reliability to sell his product. She closed her eyes in preparation, knowing that she would be spilling more blood.

"Aranii Soli" Kotetsu felt her mind close coldly as her body kicked into action.

...

Cloud watched as Kotetsu burst into a flurry of movements, her elegant stride and calculated attacks proving that she was not a force to be reckoned with. He flinched as a bullet grazed her arm, but she remained un-phased by the pain as she tore through the crowd surrounding her, kicking and punching with bare knuckles and feet. Each strike was clean and precise, the Shinra troops falling back as she broke legs, arms and sometimes necks. Cloud glowered down at Rufus as he cheered her on, his excitement pissing him off beyond belief. He was finding it very hard to settle himself, to stay up in his safe perch. Another bullet grazed Kotetsu, this time on her cheek, causing blood to trickle down her neck, but she pressed on as if nothing had happened, like she were some kind of mindless drone. His grip tightened on the hilt of his sward, waiting for any opportunity to save the girl he had been recently dedicating his life to. But soon the battle was over, and the anonymous client spoke another set of wards that had Kotetsu collapsing to a heap on the floor, unconscious.

...

"Aoosa Narii" the master yelled the words out, and smiled as his precious girl hit the floor, blood staining her rags. Rufus was now standing, his hands clapping as he looked down on the carnage caused.

"Excellent. I will take all six." The master almost yelped in excitement, his plans finally coming to fruition. "In fact, how about we take on your business, you keep your position and everything will be the same, but all of your product will be mine. Of course I will pay for each one, but I will be your only buyer. And I assure you, you will not find a better offer than I have to give." The master nodded his head furiously, his eyes gleaming with greed. "Then it's settled. I will take these six just now, Reno, Tseng show them to their rooms, and we shall step into my office for your payment and to construct a contract for our partnership?" The master agreed, ordering the remaining five newly sold weapons to follow the two men in charge of their relocation.

Reno walked towards the sleeping girl, his hair standing on end. He wasn't sure if Cloud had known what he was getting himself in for when he had come in contact with the girl, but he was eternally grateful that he remained in his post. He glanced up at his hiding place to see that he had already gone, probably waiting to kick the shit out of him when he left the building.

He pushed his arms underneath Kotetsu's limp body, surprised at how pointed she was. Hopefully Rufus would feed them better than this lot had been, but then again, maybe this was the point of the experiment. Either way, it was a sick idea and he couldn't wait to get them out.

The walk to the rooms was extremely quiet, with none of the boys talking or making any noise of any sort. Even when Reno had tried to make conversation, none of them even looked him in the eye, just stared ahead, like cyborgs... But he knew the girl in his arms was real, her heart pounding slowly and rhythmically, the bruising on her body that was now forming and the blood that leaked from her was still warm. Though they could have just been very advanced cyborgs...

He allowed Tseng to show the boys to their own rooms while he entered the first, gently placing the sleeping girl in the not so comfortable bed provided. He sat next to her, brushing her unkempt hair back behind her ear, revealing her surprisingly beautiful face.

"No wonder the blonde fell for you." Reno muttered quietly, disappointment in the human race growing in him. He couldn't imagine the things the group had gone through to ensure that they were the weapons they were today, but he didn't think it would have been very pleasant. He sighed softly as he recounted the client's words, indicating that the girl was no stranger to the intimate touch of a male, which made him shiver slightly. "You don't look older than 14..." his heart broke as the girl shuffled in her slumber, her eyes screwing tightly shut when she leant on a particularly sore rib.

"Reno?" Tseng had appeared again, his expression concerned. "We have to go back now. Rufus won't be happy if you screw this up with your feelings." Tseng was always so straight forward; no diplomacy in his bones what so ever.

"Yeah thanks for that." Reno stroked the girl's cheek sympathetically before rising from his sitting position and leaving the room.

"Now you have tonnes of paper work to get through, and we meet at Rude's tonight at 8, got it?" Reno nodded looking over his shoulder for any listeners. "I checked already, idiot, you think I would say something like that for other's to hear?" Reno shrugged as they continued to walk towards their offices.

"It's fine, we're just playing poker!" Reno winked as he spun on his heel, disappearing off towards his office.

...

Cloud waited patiently in the red heads office, playing with things here and there. He cursed at his lack of action, annoyed that the asshole was making him wait, like he was avoiding him. Cloud jumped to attention as he heard the door knob turning, dashing over to hide behind the small cupboard that stood next to the door. To his relief the red head entered the room, shutting his door behind him.

"Talk!" Cloud held back his smile as Reno practically jumped out of his skin.

"Jesus man! I'm too old for this shit! What the fuck are you doing in here?" He hissed, quite annoyed that the blonde was potentially ruining everything.

"The girl. Where is she?" Reno felt his stomach drop.

"No! Not today. Do you realise how much of a health hazard you are?" Reno placed his hand on his heart, referring to his current heart attack.

"Reno, I have no time for your games. I _will_ kill you if I have to." Reno didn't like the blondes demanding tone, but he did have his sward to hand.

"Look, I'll be over within the next couple of nights and we can sort this out. Just... you need to give me time. If you start bargin' about, thrusting that monstrosity of a sward in people's business, you're going to get a lot of people in trouble. Remember this isn't just about you!" Reno's temper had him almost shouting, but he stopped himself, afraid others could hear the commotion. The last thing he needed was to be caught conversing with the dumbass blonde...

"It's not just about you either!" Cloud wasn't taking the same consideration, his voice loud and uncaring.

"Look, if we're being honest here, what's one more day? She spent years that way, one more day of captivity isn't going to kill her." Reno's words lacked the confidence he had wanted them to convey, knowing full well that she was probably on the brink of death as it was...

"Did you see the same demonstration as me? She's going to be used as a weapon, and those other boys! What is_ wrong_ with you?" Reno bumped against the edge of the table as he shuffled away from the raging blonde.

"I promise you, we will get them out soon, but if we get caught 'cause you can't keep your voice down, no one's going to help her, do you understand?" Cloud snorted, obviously insulted.

"You guys have never stopped me before, what makes this so different?" Reno narrowed his eyes warningly.

"Tomorrow night. I'll be at the inn not long after 10." Cloud slammed his hands on the table Reno was trying to scuttle around, his eyes ablaze.

"You misunderstand me. I wasn't asking for your permission to take her, I was merely trying to make it easier to find the girl. But I guess I can wander down the corridors, whistling along my merry way until someone else turns up for me to beat answers out of." Cloud swiftly walked to the door, Reno's hand slamming on top of his as he reached the handle.

"Tonight then! Jesus!" Reno ran his hand through his hair, his firm grip on the blondes hand still in place. "We'll come up with a plan tonight..."

"You really don't get it, I'm not leaving without her." Cloud stared at the red head, all the hatred he held oozing out of him in waves. Reno found it difficult to breathe as he continued to hold Cloud in place.

"Please! There could be more to this than we know! I'm gonna search everything I can: where this happens, why and how. This is vital information if we're going to help these kids get their lives back. But I can't do any of that if I'm out looking for one of the missing and very expensive weapons that Rufus has been pining over for months now can I?" Cloud frowned as he began to see the situation in a new light, annoyed that not only did he sit through an entire attack on Kotetsu, but now he was having to go home and leave her behind for god knows what to happen to her.

"9, or I come here myself." Reno nodded, annoyed that the blonde somehow still seemed to be in control. Stupid Cloud...

**Herro! How's everyone doing? Hope your still liking this wee story XD. Now the excitement is really beginning, Kotetsu's background now finally coming together.**

**Though i have to admit, i am loving making the banter between Reno and Cloud so violent and colourful. I just don't ever see them getting on and its quite fun making them argue all the time XD **

**But anyhooooo! Hope you are all still enjoying the story and the directions I'm taking. would love to hear what you guys think, and thanks ever so much to those who have already commented XD loving it! XD**

**cya!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"She's a what? Cloud man, you sure do pick 'em." Tifa shook her head as Cloud ranted on about his day's happenings, though he was beginning to get more annoyed at the fact that Tifa just didn't seem to be taking him all that seriously.

"Tifa! Stop making fun!" Tifa opened her eyes wide, surprised at the blonde's sudden outburst. She was only trying to lighten the situation, though she could see why he might be touchy on the subject.

"Sorry. You're right. I shouldn't. If it was Reno I'd be the same as you are now." Tifa sighed softly as she watched Cloud calm down.

"No. I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do. Every minute puts Kotetsu and her friends in more and more danger..." Tifa nodded, not sure that talking right now was the best thing to do. "You should have seen her. If it had been under other circumstances, I'd have probably been impressed." Tifa laughed softly, glad Cloud had seemed to pull himself from whatever downer he had almost disappeared on.

"I'm sure Reno will have a good plan, plus he should be here any minute." Tifa set down the small glass she had been relentlessly polishing, to distract her from the raging tornado that Cloud was at times.

"Reno!" Cloud scoffed. "Reno can kiss my ass!" Tifa frowned in annoyance. "He'll have her dead before he'll let me blow his stupid cover. Like I don't know how to make it look like she escaped. God his disbelief in me is astounding after all I've done for him." Tifa smiled softly, glad that he hadn't taken to completely destroying the red head this time.

"His heart's in the right place, he's just a little more tactful than you are." Cloud rounded on Tifa, a fire burning in his eyes.

"Tactful? What the hell is wrong with you? That man couldn't organise himself out of a paper bag, even if there were signs pointing to the opening! And he was standing in the god damned opening! On a conveyor belt that took him out of the bloody bag!" Tifa continued to dry her cups as she let Cloud poke fun at her lover.

"You up and go, and Reno analyses the situation, before he ups and goes." Cloud couldn't believe his ears.

"Are we still talking about Reno, the red haired Reno, the Reno that you are betraying everything we believe in to be with?" Tifa let his jibe go as she started to put the cups away, though it was getting very difficult to ignore Cloud's unfairness.

"Yes we are talking about the same damn Reno. I know it doesn't seem like it sometimes, but he's got quite a good brain in him." Cloud made to protest, but Tifa continued on none the less. "And! He's gotten us out of a lot of trouble, you can't deny that."

"Most of those times were his fault that we were in the god damn trouble in the first place!" Tifa again shrugged off Cloud's argument.

"And he is going to sort this mess and we will get these kids out. Reno knows that place much better than we do, and it would be wise of us to wait and see how they plan to deal with things." Cloud huffed in annoyance.

"He's late. Bad start that I hope doesn't reflect the rest of this mission." Tifa rolled her eyes as she watched Cloud sulk in his seat.

...

Kotetsu woke with a shocker of a headache, her eyes screwing shut in pain. She tried her best to rid herself of her latest memories, silently begging those she had hurt and killed to forgive her. This was an all too common occurrence these days, and she doubted it was going to get much better...

She sat up slowly with her head in her hands, her palms pushing hard into her eyes to try and stifle the pain a little. Images of the night before flooded through her like a violent stormy sea of regret, Arashi standing prominent in the ever growing list of dead people in her mind.

Jumping to her feet she shook her head, wobbling slightly at the slight dizziness that had come over her. She analysed her knew room, impressed with the camping bed and tiny set of drawers she had been provided with. The most she had ever owned. She vaguely wondered how she would deal with looking after such things as she approached one of the walls. The room was indeed a lot different than she was used to, the sharp stoney floor replaced with a smooth, but terribly cold, metal one. Her walls, which had been covered in crumbling plaster and flaking paint, were now a shiny, reflective, metallic barrier, keeping her from the outside world. So close, yet so far.

She stared for a moment at the slightly blurred version of herself in the wall, her eyes curious. She had only ever seen her reflection a few times in her life, and she had never much liked it. She took a step closer to the dark figure, her fingers reaching out to touch it. Reflections had always confused her. How did they work, and how did they know exactly what you were about to do, and then copy it perfectly. In the very few occasions she would come face to face with herself like this, Kotetsu had often tried to catch her reflection out, but soon came to fear that she had possibly met her match in speed and intelligence.

And it scared her greatly.

Kotetsu shook her head as she dropped her hand, worried that if she touched herself, she might get sucked into the wall, and trapped forever. She couldn't help but wonder if all this alone time to think was making her a little bit irrational, but she had more important things at hand to deal with.

Kotetsu made her way to what she guessed was the doorway to the room she was being kept in. She fumbled about with the cracks of the presumed door, trying desperately to find some kind of handle, but there was no such luck. She figured there must be only one, and on the outside, so that people could get in, but she couldn't get out.

Clever.

Her minder must have warned her new owners of her terrible track record of escaping.

Kotestsu then dropped to the floor, laying her head flush with the bottom of the door. She was saddened to find that it was fixed tightly against the floor, meaning no improvisational handle finding. She again checked the seams of the door, desperate to find any kind of leverage she could.

Then an idea hit her.

...

"Cloud, get that fecking thing out of my face before I turn and leave!" Reno bellowed at the blonde, who sat all nonchalant at a table just to the left of the door, his sward resting nicely on Reno's collar bone.

"You're late." Cloud's stoic look sent chills down Reno's spine, fear clearly evident in his voice.

"So?" He tried to step further into the inn, but Cloud didn't let up on the grip of his sword. "Tifa! He's doing it again!" Cloud tried his best not to smirk at the man in front of him.

Correction. The boy in front of him.

"God, Cloud! Can't you just behave for one moment while he's here? You're wasting time, and Reno can do that on his own, no help needed." Tifa folded her arms as she sat down, gesturing for the two squabbling males to join her. Cloud normally wouldn't let up so easily, but there _were_ more pressing matters at hand, other than the constant torture of the redhead.

"Okay, next week- "

"Sooner." Cloud didn't care what the red head had to tell them, he was going to go as soon as possible, no matter what. Reno huffed as he began again, trying his best not to get riled up.

"Next week! Rufus is going to take the weapons- "

"They're children!" it was Tifa's turn to stress out the redhead.

"Out for a demonstration!" Reno eyed the pair as he readjusted himself in his seat, clearly annoyed."So the extraction has to happen soon." Cloud nodded as he got to his feet. "Not now you idiot! And incidentally," he turned to Tifa as if to also put her in her place, "they're not children. I checked their files and they are all above the age of sixteen. Kotetsu is seventeen by the way." Cloud's eyes narrowed as he leant on his sward threateningly, though seemed to be distracted somewhat by this new information. Kotetsu was not under age at all, just extremely malnourished. Reno just rolled his eyes, used to the ill treatment the blonde channelled towards him. "Tomorrow." Cloud reluctantly sat back in his seat.

"Tomorrow? Isn't that a bit soon?" Tifa's voice rang out, and Reno almost lost his temper at yet another interruption. Too late! Too soon! Cloud scoffed in annoyance.

"They could die Tifa. They need to be extracted hours ago!" Tifa rolled her eyes at Cloud as she continued to look at Reno.

"Yes I appreciate that, but surely Rufus will know Cloud's been tipped off?" Reno sighed and rubbed his face roughly.

"Okay guys. If you don't shut up, I can't tell you what's happening. No more interruptions?" Cloud scoffed while Tifa glared at the red head.

"Pardon?" Reno smiled sweetly as he tried his best to stop himself from backtracking and apologising. Tifa was one tough and scary chick when she wanted to be.

"Honey. Please, can I continue?" Tifa nodded curtly though still seemed to be quite unimpressed. "Okay, this is what's happening. We meet at Six in the morning tomorrow, and then..."

...

Kotetsu strained her body as she pulled at the ridiculously tough set of drawers. She had managed to pull out the drawers and was now trying to tear the metal base apart. Her muscles ached as her eyes watered, the exertion clearly too much for her. She still had much recovering to do.

"Shit." She felt the metal give slightly, but only a little, causing one of her fingers to be cut slightly on the corner. She stuck the appendage in her mouth as she rethought her strategy. Her whole room was like a fortress she had never experienced before, and it was scaring her slightly, making her feel more than a little claustrophobic. She felt panic well up in her as she threw the base unit against the wall and immediately regretted the resonating clanging sound it seemed to make. First off of the wall and then two or three times off of the floor before she caught it again, her arms circling it and hugging it against her body as she waited to see if anyone came. And then another idea hit her.

...

"Reno, this plan might actually work!" Reno rolled his eyes at Tifa, wishing she wouldn't make these kinds of jokes in front of Cloud.

"Yeah Reno. Might." Because the blonde always seemed to want to join in. "But if it doesn't -"

"Yes, yes I know the score. Your swards gonna go somewhere and I'm not gonna like it." Reno rolled his eyes again as he pushed himself up from his seat. He straightened his suit jacket as he headed back to the door. "I gotta head back to work, get things ready for tomorrow. Rufus thinks I'm catching up on paper work." Tifa seemed a little disappointed, but she smiled at Reno none the less. She had grown rather attached to the man, and had confided in Cloud that she was feeling rather lonely recently with Reno being so busy. Cloud had tried to understand, but with Reno, it was very hard.

"Well, just be careful okay?" Reno nodded and smiled at Tifa, and Cloud was beginning to feel very out of place indeed.

"Well I'm going to get some sleep so I'm all ready for tomorrow." Cloud made a quick excuse and left the bar area, "Night." letting the two have some privacy. He hoped Tifa had noticed his kind gesture, but she was probably too caught up in her worrying. He sighed as he reached his bedroom, feeling quite tired all of a sudden. His bed called out to him as he crossed his room, kicking off his shoes and flopping down onto the soft sheets. He didn't even bother to change out of his clothes as he felt his eyes fall shut and sleep take him.

Tomorrow, he was going to see Kotetsu again.

...

Kotetsu pressed her ear against the door, desperately trying to hear any sign of anyone coming to shut her up. The drawer unit base lay in a crumpled heap on the floor, and some small dents were now set in her surprisingly strong walls.

Kotetsu sighed as she remained alone in her little room, her frustration rising.

And then she heard it.

"Shut the fuck up in there!" Kotetsu almost squealed with joy as she grabbed her new toy, and continued to bounce it off of the wall like a ball. She heard the sounds of locks being undone, and she dashed to the door. It opened with a strange hissing sound, but Kotetsu was ready. The guard entered her room with his gun raised, his eyes darting about the small area looking for the girl. He didn't stand a chance as Kotetsu's foot connected with his chin, sending him soaring through the air and back out into the hall. Kotetsu pranced happily out of her cell, amazed that her plan had worked. She studied the man now twitching on the floor, interested in his uniform. He seemed ready for any sort of attack, his metallic guards all over his body seeming to be a bit much for a business building.

Maybe there business was war? That would make sense why the guard was so dressed up.

Kotetsu shrugged to herself as she made her way down the hall, unsure of which way to go. She had been unconscious when she had been put in her room, and had no idea how or even when she had gotten there. Her feet padded along the cold floor as she rushed through the winding corridors, listening intently for anyone around her.

It was not long before she came across another tightly shut door, her body visibly slumping as she cursed under her breath. She had a horrible suspicion that these doors were going to be a common problem in her escape, and she still had no idea how they worked.

She pressed her body up against the metal door, listening hard to the other side. And then she noticed a strange contraption up in the corner, where the wall met the ceiling. It made strange noises, almost the same as her door, as it adjusted itself to look right at her.

Now that couldn't be good.

Kotetsu left at a sprint, heading down another long and winding corridor. It wasn't long before she was skidding to a halt, only to come face to face with another door. And yet again, the contraption was there, adjusting itself noisily to stare at her. She dashed off down another corridor, feeling her heart beat faster and faster within her chest. She cursed as her footfalls became louder, her tired body not cooperating as well as she had hoped it would. She stopped in her tracks when a loud noise started to sound and the walls around her flashed red. She could feel herself panic a little as the noise continued.

Ahead, troops with guns ran to meet her. She desperately did not want to hurt anyone else, and so about turned and dashed around a corner out of the squad's sight.

"Stop right there! We have you surrounded!" Kotetsu almost kicked the wall in rage as she practically ran into another squad of guns, her calculating mind now planning an attack.

"Step back men. That is no way to treat our new addition." Kotetsu felt her hair stand on end as the assertive voice of her new owner echoed off of the surrounding walls.

She was doomed.

**Herro! glad to see you all back to read this next chapter. I realise it is quite small in word count, but I will make it up to in the next chapter. **

**This was one of those really annoying transitional ones, which is all over the place and a bit boring storyline wise. But it is needed to fill in a few gaps... My brain is now mush XD**

**Hope you like and I will have the next one up as soon as possible**

**Enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kotetsu struggled against her bonds as she tried to see through the blind fold that Rufus had put on her. She could feel the ropes pulling at her skin, could feel them burn as she caused more friction in her frantic attempts to get free of this place.

She was _not_ an animal, contrary to popular belief, and she didn't like the new direction Rufus was going in. Last night had actually been okay until the tying up had started...

Kotetsu tried to rid her mind of images from the night before, her nether regions stinging a little in memory of it all. Rufus had been far gentler than her master had ever been, but he still did not care for her the way she would have liked. He had called her such horrible names, even slapped her a few times. But still the best experience she had had thus far.

Of course, until all this tying up and sexual torture had started...

Kotetsu felt her heart skip a beat as she heard the main doors open with a crash. Hopefully Rufus wouldn't take his rage out on her... Gawd she hated to be held down like this, hated to have to trust that the other wasn't going to harm her too much, or even kill her. It went against all her training and survival instincts...

Kotetsu's heart sunk as she realised with her keen senses, that the person, most likely a man, that had entered the room was not Rufus. His walk was a little off in rhythm, his weight being slightly more, his shoes a lot clumpier... She begged and pleaded that they didn't burst into the bedroom, hoped and wished that they would just be on their way and wouldn't see her lying there in the nip, a shameful pose that was causing her cheeks to redden.

But of course, her luck would have that the bedroom doors burst open, accompanied by an angry growl that echoed for what felt like forever in the room. Oh well, it wasn't like she had much dignity anyway, why not ruin some poor man's day with her offending body? She couldn't help but wonder why this shit always seemed to happen to her... though she knew she wasn't alone in this abuse, she still couldn't help but feel she had had her fair share already...

Kotetsu tensed as she felt the blanket of the bed get pulled over her and hands touch her wrists, making quick work of the knots that held her tight. She wanted nothing more than to be left alone with herself, to go back to the dreams of what ifs, with Cloud being the leading figure, naturally...

"Don't worry, you're safe now." Kotetsu's heart stopped as she recognised said blondes voice, and then proceeded to sink in embarrassment. Of all the times to appear, of all the times to be the hero...

Cloud untied the ropes on her feet, his anger being fuelled now by pure rage, disgust and somehow jealousy. He was going to end Rufus's life!

Kotetsu pulled the blindfold off her eyes as she felt Cloud's gloved hands against her naked back, helping her to sit up as he sat down beside her. So many questions ran through his mind, but he waited for the girl to adjust to her surroundings. All he should really be thinking about right now was getting Kotetsu out before they were found. Reno had made it very clear that they only had a half hour window of opportunity to get the whole mission completed, and he had already wasted most of it looking for Kotetsu. He looked over to see the empty eyes of the girl he remembered. The girl he had longed to help and protect, and had failed to do so, miserably. He held in his temper as he watched the now covered up girl, wondering what his best course of action from here was.

First of all he had to find Kotetsu's clothes. He made quick work of his search in the bedroom and in the vast living room, only to find that the arsehole had ripped them when he had taken them off the girl violently, presumably the night before. Plan B. Holding in another spout of rage he stormed back into the bedroom, grabbing some of the ropes Rufus had used as he approached the statuesque girl. She refused to look at him, though this time it was for different reasons. The tension of the moment was thick.

"Please. I'm not going to hurt you." He tried to calm the girl down as she pulled away from him, her eyes fixated on the ropes he held. "It's to hold the sheets onto you for makeshift clothes." He tried to reason with her as he slowly approached her shaking figure, fully aware of how ominous he must have looked. Confusion, fear and sadness filled her eyes as she looked at Cloud's chest, probably the closest he was ever going to get to eye contact. "Do you trust me?" Kotetsu laughed softly, the sadness and longing it held would probably haunt the blonde for the rest of his life. He tried his best to restrain the girl without hurting her, though he knew if she had really wanted to get away, she would have. "There." Was all he said before taking her hand and leading her to the opened doors of her new tormentor's living quarters.

Cloud gritted his teeth as he tried to steady his temper, the winding corridors of this shithole making it awful difficult to ignore everything. He stopped abruptly at a slightly open vent, gesturing for Kotetsu to go first.

"This is our way out. The others have already gone so it's just you and me now." Kotetsu's expression didn't change as she studied the small vent, then her new dress, wondering how on earth she was going to do this while holding her smashed dignity. It was like trying to cup water in her fingers it would seem. "Go on. I'll be right behind you. Just keep going straight until I say so, okay?" Kotetsu nodded curtly, trying her best to suppress the urge to run and hide under a rock. There were, however, no rocks in this place unfortunately, this sickly clean and angled place not being her usual surrounding.

Cloud lifted her effortlessly until she was at the right height to pull herself into the small hole, his eyes staring straight ahead at the wall in case he saw anything he shouldn't have. Sometimes he wished he wasn't such a decent guy...

Kotetsu crawled through the small space, her nobly knees acutely aware of the hardened surface of the metal. Cloud clicked the vent shut before fallowing suit, his whispered words encouraging her to continue on. After a few minutes, Cloud informed her of the next direction.

"We need to take a left here, and exit into the rafters above the training area. There we need to be silent as we cross over the ceiling, sticking to the metal beams. Then at the ladders, head down until we reach the basement level. Got that?" Kotetsu nodded, though the action was lost in the dark. Cloud assumed however she understood as she took a left and began the long journey to freedom.

It didn't take them long to reach the ladders, and with little incident as Kotetsu's graceful nature allowed her to balance expertly on the thin, metal beams. The journey down the old rickety ladders proved to be a lot more taxing on the girl as she was plagued with fatigue, her body aching and her eyes closing. Rufus hadn't really let her sleep much last night, and she hadn't recovered from her phase out from the day before.

"Just a little further, we're on level 14 now." Kotetsu would have probably moaned her annoyance had she not been trained otherwise.

A good while later, the pair reached the bottom of the ridiculously, and now abandoned, long fire escape system, the smell of fresh air hanging lightly with a hint of foosht in the dark basement.

"Follow me." Cloud took Kotetsu's hand, sending sparks up her arm and down her spine. She would give anything for that to be a regular occurrence...

Kotetsu felt the warm sun pool over her as she quickly rubbed her eyes with her free hand as they stung nastily from the brightness. Cloud did the same, looking surprisingly cute, as if he had just woken up. She looked up at the sky, watched as the clouds lazily moved along the sea of blue with not a care in the world, or so she had assumed. Maybe they did care, but for what, she didn't know.

"We have to hurry." She had almost forgotten that they were on the run as she stood there, appreciating freedom. Cloud was already moving fast into the shadows of some nearby trees, his hand gesturing for her to follow. She did so, her senses alert for anything dangerous. Cloud made some signals with his hands into the distance, and at the other side of the huge expanse of garden area, the red head from the building popped up and waved back. Kotetsu immediately took action, grabbing the blonde by the shoulders and throwing him to the ground as she lay on top of him. She ignored their current position as she waited for a sign that it was clear, her eyes begging for the blonde to understand as she stared at his chin. "What are you- " she plastered her hand over his surprisingly soft lips, effectively silencing him.

"Not good man." Was all she could say as she struggled to find the words to explain. She hated being so achedemically lacking. She felt Cloud relax under her grip and his warm gloved hand take hers from his mouth.

"I don't like him much myself, but he's what helped get you out." Kotetsu sat up from the blonde, stunned. She dusted him off quickly, her cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink. Cloud chuckled softly as he ruffled her hair, his smile making Kotetsu's surroundings melt out of focus, her only priority in life being the man in front of her.

Damn Tifa!

Cloud got back on his feet, his hand holding Kotetsu's cheek adoringly. He sighed softly as he freed her from his grip, and continued to signal to the red head in front. It wasn't long before the pair of them were making a mad dash through the bushes to the other side to join the presumably double agent, Kotetsu ready at all times to lay her life down for the blonde.

"What the fuck took you so god damn long?" Reno stuffed his hands in his pockets, a scowl in place. "Do you know how close we came to getting caught waiting for your sorry ass to get a move on?" Reno's voice was now picking in volume, causing the blonde to glare at him.

"Turns out Rufus _was_ a lot hornier than you thought!" If his words hadn't cut the red head, his tone certainly had. Reno looked at the girl more closely, recognising in horror the expensive beige bed sheets of his boss's personal room...

"Fuck! I..." Reno looked at Cloud and then at Kotetsu again, his eyes begging for understanding and forgiveness. "I really thought he wouldn't have... I mean, not yet anyway... he was into older woman last time I checked... Cloud you have to understand I- " Cloud raised his hand to silence him, obviously still annoyed.

"Are you going to stammer on like a fool all day or are we going to move?" Reno composed himself well as he straightened up, but his eyes still remained pained.

"This way." His voice also still held a hint of regret.

Kotetsu walked between the red head and Cloud, like she was being escorted. She wished very much that Cloud had been the one in front however, her dirty mind wanting to watch him as he walked.

"In here." Reno pointed to an abandoned drainage system. "It will take you to where you left your bike, but be quick, the area is scouted once in a while." Reno was gone before Kotetsu could muster the courage to thank him, and Cloud was gently leading her towards the black tunnel. Water still lay at the bottom of the tube like tunnel, pieces of sharp metal and glass sticking up, ready to cut her vulnerable feet.

Kotetsu almost cried out in surprise when she felt strong arms wrap around her body, her hands shooting out to grab onto Cloud's shoulders as he lifted her bridal style into his arms.

"Can't have you cutting your feet now can we? Not after we've done so well so far." Kotetsu felt her cheeks burn painfully as he shifted herself so that she was now resting against his chest, her tired limbs hanging like she were drugged. "You're safe now. I've got you." Kotetsu revelled in the attention she was receiving, listening intently to the rhythmic beat of his heart and the slow steady breaths that Cloud made. His body lured her into sleep, her eyes feeling heavier and heavier with the weight of the world. The last thing she heard was Cloud's gentle, soft words, telling her to sleep soundly and he would take care of everything.

Take care of her.

...

Kotetsu felt her body bounce painfully off the bed as she jumped in her sleep. Her heart raced at incredible speeds as she tried to calm herself, a cold sweat covering her in a thin sheen. She could taste the faintness of morning breath as she tried to clumsily sit up from the bed, her body aching all over.

She ran her hands through her hair, and pulled it down until it reached her hips. That was when she realised she was no longer wrapped up in bed sheets. She pulled at her new brilliant white t-shirt, and examined it carefully. It had strange markings on it, which she presumed were written words, but she had no idea what they said. She then noticed the baggy black trousers she also wore, the fabric feeling so smooth to touch. She smiled softly as she enjoyed the feeling of being completely covered, before she remembered she had no idea where she was.

She touched her toes carefully and gently on the surprisingly warm wooden floor, her leg vibrating from the effort. She picked up the faint sound of metal clanging, and the odd footstep here and there.

She had no idea what to think, or what to do. Breathing herself calm again, she placed her other foot on the floor, ignoring the alarm bells that rang in her head trying to alert her of the mistake she was about to make. When she lifted herself from the bed and onto her weak and wobbling legs, she was only slightly surprised to find herself in a crumpled heap on the floor, hoping to god no one had heard her. She waited as still as she could, her ears straining to hear any sign of someone coming to her room.

Footsteps approached.

Her arms shook with the effort to lift her to her knees, her goal being the window at the far end of the room, conveniently... She rolled her eyes before making the mad dash, her knees clicking as she crawled weakly across the floor, her elbows and shoulders giving way with each advancing move.

But her hands grasped the window ledge and she sighed in relief. Success.

The footsteps seemed to approach much louder now, causing Kotetsu's heart beat to echo in her ears, drowning out the ominous noise. She fumbled clumsily with the catch on the window sill, fighting desperately to lift the stubborn obstacle. A soft knock echoed in the room followed by the doorknob twisting, just as she had created enough space for her escape.

She didn't even think as her instincts took over, the cold air of the late afternoon causing her to almost smile in achievement.

Her moment was short lived though.

"Kotetsu!" The blonde's voice called out to her as she felt strong arms wrap around her middle, stopping her mid flight. She hit the side of the wall with a slight bump, but Cloud's arms had managed to cushion the blow. "Jesus girl. We just got you here and now you're ready to leave?" There was a playful tone to his voice, but she could feel his eyes were serious as he watched her expression. Kotetsu allowed him to hoist her back into the small room, a familiar redness making its way to her cheeks.

She gasped for breath as she felt herself rather close to her saviour, her legs open and her lower regions pressing dangerously close to his, the thought causing her cheeks to burn much hotter. She wanted nothing more than to... she wasn't really sure what she wanted to do, but she was sure it was something. Her body was attracted to his like fire to oxygen. She fed off of him. Craved his attention so much that it was painful...

"You're safe." The words had such a profound effect on her that she felt her heart skip a beat. Did that mean the blonde was going to protect her? What an unusual concept... "Would you like something to eat? Drink?" Cloud lifted the girl's chin so that she was now looking into his perfectly blue eyes. Her blush returned tenfold as she became aware again of their intimate position. Cloud seemed to notice as he flustered slightly, allowing her feet to gently return to the floor. He kept his hands in place though, obviously aware of her current lack of strength. She smiled softly as she shook her head.

"Fine." Her small voice was hardly audible over her loud and erratic heart beats, but Cloud heard her all the same.

"You are most certainly not fine!" He scowled at the girl, trying to convey telepathically the importance of her getting her strength back. She just continued to smile and shake her head slightly. "Well, I guess you have no choice in the matter then." Cloud put pressure on the girl's back, making her step clumsily ahead of him and towards the bed. "How about some toast? Something lighter maybe?" Kotetsu struggled only a little against his strength, worried that her now acquired balance might leave her again. She flopped down on her bed, a lot more unceremonious than she had intended. "Now stay here and I will be back." Cloud pointed at the bed, a warning tone in his voice.

Kotetsu waited patiently as she listened to Cloud descending what she realised were stairs. A small smile tugged at her lips, a strange giddy feeling filling her stomach. Her hand rubbed her abdomen subconsciously as she studied the room, her eyes being particularly drawn to the little pictures on the nightstand.

"Shit." She felt her heart clamp down on itself as she stared at the happy family encased in the little wooden frames. Her eyes stung as she turned them to face the wall, annoyed that she had let herself get so involved. She had no idea what it was she was feeling, but running away was the only thing that seemed to make sense...

Kotetsu almost jumped when she heard footsteps on the stairs again. Almost.

A few moments later, Cloud had returned with some good smelling food, which had Kotetsu's mouth watering. She wolfed it down, not caring how ravenous she looked, because after all, this had been the first proper meal she had had in so long!

"Aren't _we_ hungry?" Cloud joked as he sat down on the bed next to the girl, his ever observant eyes watching her. She blushed as she shrank back slightly, acutely aware of his intense gaze. "How are you feeling?" Kotetsu nodded as she tried to swallow what she had in her mouth, the strange flavours making her smile. Cloud waited for her to expand, but Kotetsu just continued to stuff herself with food. "So no pain?" he challenged, trying to get the girl to open up. Kotetsu just shrugged, her eyes still not meeting his. She gulped her water down, a very un-lady like moment, but Cloud didn't mind. He found it almost endearing really.

Kotetsu smiled as she held her empty plate and cup, staring off to the wall, trying her best not to look at the little pictures. It was then that Cloud noticed them all facing the wrong way. How strange...

"Are you still hungry?" Kotetsu looked at her plate for a moment before shaking her head. Her eyes then widened as her hand flew to her mouth, obviously about to be sick. "Shit." Cloud took her other hand and led her to the bathroom across the hall, nudging the door open and allowing the stumbling girl to empty her stomach into the porcelain throne. He pulled back what he could of her hair, and rubbed her back soothingly as she wretched a few more times. He smiled at her when she sat back, wiping the tears that had escaped from her eyes with his gloved hands. She smiled softly, weakly flushing away her awesome breakfast. "Maybe it was a bit too soon for you to be eating so much so fast." Cloud helped Kotetsu up as he pondered over what to do. "Starvation will do that to you. Strange, don't you think, how you need food so much, but your body doesn't know what to do with it when you finally get it?" Kotetsu nodded, feeling quite embarrassed about her overall weakness. It had been a long time since anyone had taken an interest in her wellbeing in such a caring manner...

"Sorry." She mumbled, her eyes facing the floor, a look of sheer devastation. Cloud couldn't help but pull her towards him, hugging her close as if to try and take away her pain. He knew this was going to be hard, but god he just hadn't appreciated how hard.

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault." He pulled his fingers through her hair soothingly, earning a relaxed sigh from the girl. She snuggled into his chest, her need for contact proving to be quite compelling. But then she remembered the pictures, Tifa, the kids... "What's wrong?" Cloud began to panic when Kotetsu pulled away from him quite forcefully, her eyes facing the opposite wall as she stepped over him to leave. She didn't reply. "Kotetsu?" she shook her head as she went into her room, and as she closed the door she whispered her thanks. Cloud sighed as he remained on the bathroom floor, completely confused.

...

"She turned the photos round?" Tifa sat with a cup of tea at the bar, watching as Cloud wiped down the last of the tables. She did enjoy when he had time to help her out, a nice sense of family and support that she felt her strange but wonderful home lacked at times.

"Yeah. Do u think it's to do with jealousy? Or just hurt because she doesn't have it?" Cloud sat down at the bar next to Tifa, running his hands though his hair in frustration.

"Maybe." She placed her now empty cup on the bar, her eyes locked onto Cloud. She had almost forgotten how caring he was when it came to others, since he'd been nothing but an ass to her and Reno recently. "Why don't you ask her?" The answer seemed so obvious, but Kotetsu wasn't as clear cut as that.

"I don't know. She doesn't seem to want to talk. Just stays quiet, well more than usual I guess." He sighed, obviously disheartened, and probably a little hurt. Tifa didn't understand or like it, but she was going to try and help.

"Maybe I should try. Maybe with me being a girl, it might make things easier?" Cloud nodded absently, his fingers tracing some of the grain patterns of the wooden bar. "Okay." She waited for him to say something, but when she was only met with silence, she perked up. "I'll go see if she's awake."

...

Kotetsu played with the wooden frame of the picture she held, containing the happy family that she could never be a part of. Cloud seemed to be a little absent from the loving situation, his expression one of pain and isolation. The girl that she presumed was Tifa hugged the two kids in front of her, her smile radiant and true. She was so beautiful, with long black hair and gorgeous dark eyes, healthy unscarred skin and no life threatening illnesses visible. Kotetsu rubbed her fingers over her, wishing with all her might that she could be like that. Could be like Tifa. She hadn't even noticed she had been crying until a tear dropped onto the glass, splashing slightly on impact.

She had to get away.

This was worse than any torture she could imagine.

A knock on the door made her jumping and quickly replacing the photo to its rightful place, except facing the wall.

"Can I come in?" It was Tifa, though she had figured as much with the softness of her knock. Kotetsu rose from her bed and opened the door, catching Tifa off guard as she jumped back, obviously having had her ear on the door listening. "I – uh... hi!" Tifa chirped, raising her hand nervously and waving. Kotetsu stared at her, clearly confused. "I just thought I would come up and see how you are?" Kotetsu nodded curtly and stepped back from the door. Tifa stepped into the room and watched as the girl sat down in the furthest corner of the room and started to pick absently at the cracks in the floorboards. It was a little unnerving to say the least. "How are your bandages holding up? I was wondering if I could take a wee look see?" Kotetsu shrugged, but made no indication that she was going to make this any better by coming away from the wall. Tifa approached, remembering how much easier it had been to do this when the girl was unconscious. "Could you stand up please?" Kotetsu stood immediately, her eyes still fixated on the floor. Tifa poked and prodded at some of the wounds, judging Kotetsu's reactions, but the girl was surprisingly pan faced through the whole ordeal. She sighed as she noted some of the blood soaked ones, reminding herself to renew them soon. "I haven't told Cloud yet, but I noticed while bandaging you up last night that you have a very serious illness." Kotetsu's eyes flickered ever so slightly. "I don't know if you know about it, but it's called Geostigma, and it plagued people everywhere for a long time." Kotetsu continued to stare at the floor, but Tifa persevered. "There is a cure though, and you'll probably be kicking yourself when I tell you where it is!" Kotetsu didn't respond and Tifa was beginning to feel a little silly. "The pool at the church, where Cloud found you?" Kotetsu let a little smile appear at the corner of her mouth, her fond memories of that night filling her mind. Tifa didn't seem all that bad, which kind of made things worse in a way. A lot worse. "I'm sure Cloud will take you there and get this all straightened out, but if I'm honest with you? I've never seen anyone this advanced in the disease who can still walk about." Tifa seemed strangely proud of the girl, but Kotetsu just continued to study the skirting board. Tifa sighed softly as she sat down on the bed, gesturing for Kotetsu to do the same. Kotetsu remained standing. "Don't like the pictures?" She thought it best just to come right out with the reason why she was here. Apparently small talk wasn't going to go well, even if it was about life threatening illnesses that a said girl had. But Kotetsu didn't reply, as expected, just looked across the room at the window, her eyes glazed over with a thin sheen of tears. "I can take them away if you like?" Kotetsu shook her head. Even though they upset her, she was compelled and intrigued by them, having never experienced family life herself. Tifa decided to take another approach, surprised at the girl's sudden interaction.

She picked up the nearest of the pictures, one that was just of Tifa and Cloud, and the one that Kotetsu disliked the most.

"This one was taken quite recently actually. Cloud has been through quite a lot, and he was very distant for a while." Kotetsu turned to look at the picture, and then studied Tifa as she looked at the photo for a few minutes. Kotetsu had been taught to read people, and she could see that Tifa had obviously been hurt by Cloud immensely. She reached over and picked up the one that Kotetsu had been looking at before she came in. "That's why he was so distant in this one. He had what you had, the Geostigma, and he didn't tell anyone. He just suffered alone." She placed the picture back down facing away from the wall, obviously trying to insight some kind of reaction from Kotetsu. She waited for Tifa to continue. "I don't know how much you know, but Cloud had to save the world from the Geostigma as well as a man called Sephiroth." Kotetsu stirred from her standing position, obviously having heard the name before. Tifa waited to see if the girl would talk, but she remained silent. "He was a bad man, and Cloud has defeated him more than once, and will probably have to do it again at some point." Kotetsu was impressed. Cloud was much more skilled than she had previously thought. "But the journey up until that point was hard for him. He blamed himself for a lot of things, and became incredibly depressed. I did everything I could, but you can't save someone who doesn't want to be saved." Kotetsu felt Tifa's words sting her. "But he got through it, and has become so much happier of the last few months. And he has been a brilliant father figure for the kids, and a perfect friend to me." Kotetsu almost stopped breathing. Friend? What does she mean by friend? Did that mean they weren't together?

The front door of the bar burst open down stairs, and Kotetsu felt her heart skip a beat. Had she been found?

"Tifa! He's doing it again!" Tifa rolled her eyes as she placed the picture back on the dresser, smiled apologetically, and dashed out of the room, screaming at Cloud to behave himself. Kotetsu listened intently to the argument down the stairs, trying to decipher what was going on. She heard Tifa shouting about Cloud being so rude, and what sounded like the red head from Shinra saying that there was a problem. Kotetsu silently made her way down the hall, and glided down the stairs, getting closer so as to hear better.

"What the fuck is it now Reno?" Cloud sounded impatient.

"Why do you always have to be so hostile? I'm here to help you! Kotetsu is in trouble." Cloud didn't seem to be fighting back anymore. He sat on the nearest table and waited for the annoying Turk to continue. "Rufus is mad! And he's looking. Plus, the leader guy, Sebastian I think his name is, is on the hunt as well. He has, like, loads of these weapons, Kotetsu's group were just the oldest, there are others who are trained to the same level." Tifa looked between the two, fear clearly evident in her eyes. "Cloud, we need to get her out of here, not just for her own safety," Reno placed his arm around Tifa, "but for everyone's safety." Cloud slammed his fist down on the table.

"I'll take down every last one of them! Rufus! That fucking asshole! Sebastian or whatever, he's fucking first!" Kotetsu felt her heart clamp down painfully. Cloud was going to get himself killed over her?

Why?

"No!" She surprised herself at her outburst, and almost dropped to the floor on her hands and knees, ready for her punishment. But the three just stared at her, completely taken aback by her sudden appearance.

"Kotetsu?" Tifa was the first to speak. She walked round a table and went to take Kotetsu back upstairs. "It's okay, we'll sort everything out, so why don't you pop back upstairs and get some-" Kotetsu closed her eyes tightly and flinched ever so slightly as Tifa placed her hand on her shoulder, obviously preparing to be hurt. "Oh no! Don't do that!" Kotetsu peeked through one eye to see Tifa flustering and apologising. This was new.

"It me who danger! I leave." Kotetsu slipped away from Tifa and made for the door, only to be stopped by a rather quick and unimpressed Cloud.

"Don't." Cloud's voice was final. Reno sat and watched as Kotetsu relaxed her arm which was currently in Cloud's grip, and noticed then how she still never made eye contact with anyone. "You're safe here! I can't protect you if you go off on your own." Kotetsu stared at the floor, deep in thought.

"Don't need help." Kotetsu twisted her arm out of Cloud's grip and made for the door again, only to be stopped once more by his hand catching her t-shirt. She twisted herself this time, tangling his hand up in the fabric, and crushing his fingers against her back until they let go, and she again made for the door. This time Cloud wrapped both arms around her, trapping her arms against her, and causing her to hesitate, loving the sweet sensations that ran through her. She then dropped to the ground while lifting her arms, slipping out his grip and finally made it to the door. "Kotetsu!" The desperation in his voice had her resolve leaving her, and she stopped, bashing her head rather harshly against the wooden frame of the apparently inescapable door. "Don't do that!" Cloud pulled her away from her previous destination and into a tight hug, making her blush. He rubbed his thumb caringly across the now reddening mark on her forehead.

"I danger." Cloud shushed her as he led her towards the nearest chair and sat her down, pushing her messy hair behind her ears so he could see her face. He knelt down in front of her and tried to catch her eyes with his, but she refused to look at him.

"I'll handle everything." He cupped her cheek with his hand and sucked in a breath when Kotetsu rubbed her face against it, almost like a cat craving attention, her eyes distant and staring off out of the nearby window. "I'll protect you." Kotetsu closed her eyes then and buried her face into his hand, hiding from the world.

**Herro! Like i promised a nice big chapter to make up for last ones rubbishness XD and nice and soon too! I hope you all like. Would love to hear what you think so far. All criticism welcome XD**

**well enjoy! XD**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kotetsu fumbled with the catch in the window as she desperately tried to keep quiet. She had to get away from here to protect Cloud and his family, she had to disappear, make a life somewhere new. She couldn't bring everyone into her dark world, all because they wanted to help her, for some strange reason. She wasn't worth it.

And then it dawned on her.

Her location chip!

This only hastened her attempts to get out of the window. She had to find Reno and tell him about the chips that all of the weapons possessed, and then she could lead everyone looking for them away. Lead them out of Midgar, lead them to the outskirts of the world.

The latch clicked open, and she was out in the night air. She slid down the side of the building on a drain pipe, her hands squeaking rather loudly, which annoyed her slightly. So much for her stealth training. She landed on the ground with a soft thump, and stumbled slightly, apparently not having fully recovered yet. She checked her surroundings as she readied herself to make a mad dash through the shadows of the town, her eyes and ears carefully scanning the area. All seemed clear.

"And where do you think you're going?" Kotetsu almost let out a yelp in surprise, although she had to admit, she was not all that surprised that Cloud had known.

"Cloud!" He had never heard her say his name before which he had only just realised at that moment, and he would definitely like to hear it more.

"I told you, you would be safe here." Kotetsu finally turned round, her eyes glistening in the pale moonlight.

"You can't." Kotetsu felt fear unsettle in her. If Cloud said the safe word again, or any variant of it, she was worried she wouldn't leave, ever. Cloud stepped away from the wall he was currently leaning on and made his way towards Kotetsu. She flinched back, knowing that if he touched her, she would give up on everything, and never be able to leave. "Stop!" Cloud obeyed, looking quite hurt, but a little confused. "They always find." She turned her head and pointed to the back of her neck where he noticed a small, rectangular shaped lump.

"A tracking device?" Kotetsu just stared at him, not really sure what it was called. All she knew was that she would always be find no matter where she went.

"Always find." She turned and began to run as fast as she could from the unavoidable blonde, his footfalls echoing after her through the streets.

"Kotetsu!" He stage whispered, trying not to shout and alert everyone that they were there. He caught up to the limping girl within moments, his arms wrapping around her and lifting her. She struggled, but didn't harm him in any way, no matter how much she wanted to. His grip was too tight however, her wriggling no match for his strength. He turned and headed back to the inn, quite at a loss on what to do. He couldn't tie her to the bed or lock her in her room, he wanted her to trust him, maybe eventually grow to love him. Not associate him with her other tormentors and eventually resent and hate him. But he had to keep her safe, and he couldn't do that if she ran off.

Maybe he could take the chip out?

Kotetsu continued to struggle against the blonde, a few swear words she had picked up leaving her. She didn't want to hurt him, but if that was what it was going to take to get away, she would need to sacrifice. This was too important! She reached her legs back and wrapped them around the back of his thighs and tightly squeezed, causing him to stumble and almost lose his balance.

"Kotetsu. Enough already." Cloud seemed annoyed, but she could tell he understood. She then tightened them further, earning a sigh from the blonde. "Kotetsu, I'm not letting go." She then twisted her body so suddenly, that Cloud almost dropped her. Her arms slinked behind his neck, and she pulled on the back of his knees, hard. His legs finally buckled and they both fell, but Cloud didn't let go. She struggled some more, wrestling with the blonde to free herself, but Cloud held tight, eventually pressing down on the girl with his weight. Kotetsu blushed as she felt Cloud's body flush against hers, his breath dancing on her lips. Cloud steadied himself before he hoisted the girl into the air again, this time throwing her over his shoulder, securing her legs against his chest. "I told you. I'm not letting go." Kotetsu huffed as she let the blonde take her back to the inn. He had to sleep at some point.

...

Cloud ran his finger over the little chip in Kotetsu's neck, feeling for anything attached to it. He figured it was just like any animal information chips that he had seen. Kotetsu sat patiently as Cloud probed around, trying to ignore the sensations his bare fingers on her skin caused. She had often wondered what it would be like to see Cloud without gloves, and she found that she quite liked it. Though there was probably nothing the blonde could do that she wouldn't like...

"It doesn't seem like it would be too hard, and since we are kind of strapped for time, with everyone tracking you and all that, how do you feel about me just cutting it out now?" Kotetsu nodded, understanding the importance of getting rid of the chip. "Okay. It's going to sting mind." Kotetsu laughed softly as she nodded again, of course being no stranger to pain. Cloud got up from his seat and disappeared into the kitchen, his footfalls quiet and soft as he tried not to wake the rest of the inn. They had a couple of guests staying with them which was nice. The inn was bringing back buisness well, thank god...

Kotetsu stared at the door, her thoughts considering escape, and she would have probably left then had Cloud not been about to free her. Free her from her master's constant following and neverending threat of imprisonment and slavery almost.

So she decided to wait until Cloud had rid her of the chip before leaving. She quickly removed the smile on her face, a little annoyed at herself for being so excited about staying longer. Cloud was really confusing things...

Cloud returned with a rather sharp looking knife, a pair of tweezers and a few wet clothes. He walked over to his seat again, but didn't sit down. He sat his tools on the table before dissapearing behind the bar again. He fumbled about for a few seconds before he produced a bottle of clear liquid and a box of matches.

"Okay." He breathed out, trying to calm his nerves as he made his way back over to the table. "If it gets too bad then let me know and we can try something else maybe?" Cloud however didn't know how else to get the thing out without physically removing it. Kotetsu nodded again, shifting in her seat slightly. Cloud ran his fingers through her tangled hair lightly, picking most of it up and repositioning it over her shoulders and out of the way. He then took one of the clothes and poured some of the bottled liquid on it. "This will sterilise the knife and help keep the wound clean." Cloud caught Kotetsu's inquisitive look and felt a need to probably explain what he was doing before he started cutting her up. Kotetsu just nodded her head in understanding as she continued to watch Cloud work. He then rubbed the knife in the cloth for a few moments, his smile distracting her slightly. Cloud then took the box of matches and opened it. "Just to burn the alcohol off the alcohol." Kotetsu nodded again. She watched carefully as the fire burned a sort of blue-ish colour, then yellow. Cloud was taking in every moment of awe in Kotetsu's eyes, wondering when he had become so lucky. He then placed knife gently next to the chip that sat to the left of her spine, jus where the neck and shoulder met. He fingered it a little more, noting how it seemed to be loose and just under the skin. He moved his tools onto his seat, keeping the knife in his hand, and bent over to take one last look. "On the count of three, one." He didn't count to three as the knife pierced her flesh, Kotetsu not even flinching. Cloud didn't like the lack of reaction, but he made quick work, cutting a small 'L' shape down the length of the left side and a little along the bottom of the chip. He used one of the wet cloths to clean up the blood, dabbing the cut until it started to clot a little. He gave the chip a wee push, and watched the corner of it poke out of the incision. Again he cleaned the wound and then took the tweezers, carefully levering out the tracking device, checking now and again on Kotetsu's facial expression, which didn't change much. "There." Cloud dropped the chip into one of the cloths, gave her a new cloth to hold onto the back of her neck, and wiped the chip clean.

Kotetsu watched the chip as it was placed into her hand, Cloud feeling that she might want to see it. She brought it closer to her eyes to get a better look, annoyed that something so small could have helped to ruin her life so hugely. She sighed as she gave it back to Cloud, not wanting to see anything that would remind her of that place...

"You're free." Cloud's words washed over her, followed closely by realisation. They could never find her if she hid. "Now." Cloud held the chip up, smiling a little at his plan. "All we have to do now is a set a fake trail, don't you think?" Kotetsu nodded, clearly excited about this new plan.

...

Kotetsu looked at the sink in front of her, unsure of what Tifa really wanted her to do. She had said to clean the dishes, but she really had no idea how to do that. She inspected the taps in front of her, noticing how they seemed to be the same as the ones in the bathroom. This was a start. She had really only heard of and seen taps when Cloud had shown her how to use them, apparently washing yourself was a part of everyday things.

Who knew?

Kotetsu then inspected the dirty dishes and glasses, feeling quite nervous. She had to get this right. She owed Tifa a lot.

She turned on one of the taps and waited for it to run warm. When it didn't, she switched to the other. After a moment or two, the warm water began to increase in temperature and Kotetsu started her task. She took the plate closest to her and held it under the water, waiting until the crumbs and sauce marks had gone. She placed it over on the worktop at the other side of the sink, and continued through the dishes until Cloud came through to join her.

"You know you need to use cleaning stuff, yeah?" Kotetsu blinked at the blonde, clearly not understanding. "You can't just use water. Like with your hands or hair, you use soap. With dishes, we use this." Cloud held up a bottle of blue liquid.

"Soap?" Kotetsu repeated, trying her hardest to learn more words.

"Yeah." He nudged Kotetsu, indicating for her to move over. "You fill up the sink using this," Cloud held up a black circular drain stopper, "and let the water fill the- " Cloud pulled his hand back from the water quickly. "Fuck that's hot." He put the stopper down on the draining board and immediately took Kotetsu's hands in his, looking at them closely. "You've scolded yourself, isn't it sore?" Kotetsu shrugged as she stared off into the water that was still running into the sink. She then took her left hand from his and shoved it under the scorching water, her expression remaining calm. "Jesus! Don't do that." Cloud quickly pulled her hand away. "We use hot and cold until it is at a temperature you're not going to melt your skin in. Here." He moved Kotetsu back some more and turned the cold tap on. He waited a few moments to allow the water to cool a little before sticking the stopper in the drain. The sink began to fill. As the water level increased, Cloud added the blue liquid, which immediately began to froth and bubble. Kotetsu giggled, slipping her hand around Cloud's waist to stick her finger into the white foam. "You like it?" Kotetsu nodded enthusiastically, a small smile in place. Cloud stepped to the side to allow her a better look.

"Soft." She whispered, doodling little pictures into the increasing bubbles. Cloud watched her for a while, enjoying her little squeaks of joy as the bubbles exploded up into the air when he clapped his hands in them, and how she laughed out loud when he cupped some of the foamy suds in his hands and left them on her nose. "Love!" she cheered, bouncing them in the air as she walked around the small kitchen.

"Kotetsu, I need three more glasses if you're... Cloud! What the hell are you doing?" Tifa stood perplexed as she watched Cloud step back from his masterpiece.

"Beard!" Kotetsu shrieked, laughing like a five year old. Cloud smiled at his work, and then at Tifa.

"What do you think?" Tifa rubbed her eyes in frustration, but he could see the twitching of her lips into a smile.

"Yes very father Christmassy, now can I please have three glasses?" She looked at the pile of unfinished dishes and glared at him. "Now! And stop distracting my dish cleaner and go on your delivery already." Cloud quickly washed three of the glasses and smiled at Kotetsu, flashed the little chip that he had removed from her the night before and headed out into the bar area.

Kotetsu tried to move as smoothly as possible so as to keep her new beard in place. She pretended to stroke it like an old thoughtful man, and giggled at herself before starting on the dishes again.

It wasn't long before Tifa was giving her the thumbs up and Kotetsu was placed on the less fun job of wiping down tables. Tifa had demonstrated what she wanted this time, apologising now and again for leaving her to burn her hands in the kitchen. Kotetsu didn't mind since she got to spend time with Cloud.

And a beard!

"'ere, lass." Kotetsu turned to see an old man in the table next to hers, signalling for her to go over and speak to him. "Haven't seen you around here. What's your name?" Kotetsu stared at the man, unsure of what to say. She couldn't tell him her real name, it might get back to her master, but she couldn't think of any others either.

"Tohru." Tifa called over, "and you can just leave her alone now." The man raised his hands defensively and Kotetsu returned to work.

A couple of hours had gone by, and Tifa had managed to work Kotetsu the whole time. Cloud hadn't been wrong about her being a slave driver. Kotetsu had come to the conclusion that she loved to clean, but hated to serve. She had no idea what any of the drinks or foods were called, so she couldn't really help much at the bar. Tifa had been very understanding, but Kotetsu had felt quite upset about being so useless. She would ask Cloud to teach her later.

"Tifa! Tifa!" Two kids, Kotetsu had learned their names to be Denzel and Marlene, came racing into the bar. Tifa turned to face them, worry clearly set in her beautiful eyes. "There's a man who's here to see you! He says it's urgent!" Tifa set the glass she was filling up down on the bar in front of her current customer and made to make her way around the bar.

"Well hello gorgeous, I was wondering if you could help me?" The deep voice rolled over Kotetsu like treacle, causing her to shudder in fear. "A girl by the name of Kotetsu? She was seen around here, and it would be in both our interests if you returned her to me?" Kotetsu watched through the gap in the kitchen door as Tifa set down the tray of glasses she had been about to bring her to clean.

"Kotetsu?" She rubbed her chin as she pretended to think hard. "We get a lot of people in here. Could you be more precise? A description maybe." Kotetsu admired Tifa's bravery.

"Certainly." Her master's cruel eyes searched Tifa, as if trying to find some kind of weakness to use against her if he needed. He knew Kotetsu was here. She could feel it."A little taller than you, very thin, almost malnourished. Long black hair, different coloured eyes." Tifa shook her head through the whole description, her facade quite admirable.

"Nope, sorry. Can't say I have." She smiled sweetly as she moved the tray along the bar and turned to serve a customer. She checked the clock, noting Cloud would be back within the next ten minutes, if he was on time.

"Why do I have trouble believing you?" Tifa continued to serve, obviously trying to ignore the man. "I know she's here. I also know you have two very beautiful children, and would be a shame if anything was to happen to them." The man reach over and gently cupper Marlene's chin, who seemed to have cottoned on to the fact that this man was dangerous. Tifa never lied unless it was completely necessary, and Marlene's fear was evident. Her eyes darted to Tifa's, a silent plea for help. The ominous man looked up at the gap in the door and locked eyes with Kotetsu.

Caught.

"Don't make me say the words." Kotetsu pushed through the door, interrupting whatever comeback Tifa had at the ready, her head hung in shame. "Ah my little princess, I see that I was not mistaken. Been searching all over for you, and it turns out I had been chasing streams and rivers all along." The sarcasm in his voice held threat, and Kotetsu couldn't help but wonder if he had found Cloud and harmed him. "I'll be leaving now, enjoy your day Tifa Lockheart." Tifa's eyes flew open in surprise at her full name being uttered, the master leaving his mark of fear behind.

"Don't you even think about it." Tifa tried to grab Kotetsu's wrist, but she avoided it, turning and shaking her head.

"No. Don't understand." She pointed to Tifa.

"No, you don't." The master piped in, taking Kotetsu by the scruff of the neck, and marching her out of the Seventh Heaven.

**Herro! Here's a new chapter for you all, a little short yes, but the next one will not be so bad. Hope you enjoy**

**And thank you all for your reviews and I'm very sorry to be taking so long XD**

**Glad to see people are liking this story though. Thank you!**

**Enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kotetsu felt her eyes burn with potential tears as her master's grip on the back of her neck tightened painfully.

"How dare you embarrass me like this! How dare you!" He slapped her hard across the face. "How dare you run away from your purpose!" He slapped her again, the resounding noise pleasing him only slightly. "You have been chosen to be a part of something, and you throw it in my face!" Again his hand connected with her face. "After all I have given you!" Another slap. "A roof over your head," slap " unchallengeable skills," slap "and lessons in life as well as intimacy!" Slap. "I let you live, even when you disobeyed my orders!" Slap. "I let you live!" Slap.

Kotetsu dropped to the ground when her master let go, his dominance rendering her useless. The sun beat down on her pale skin as she stared at the ground, her face red hot from her mistreatment. Her master paced the alleyway they were now in, his temper clearly breaking.

"Fuck you!" He kicked her hard in the ribs, causing her to tip over and lie in the dirt on her side like a pathetic, whimpering dog. He kicked her again and again. "You fucking whore!" He screamed his rage as he beat down on the girl, her dominated life disabling her fight for survival. "Rufus promised us millions! And you have jeopardised everything!" Kotetsu couldn't help but feel she was being wrongly blamed for everything, and it seemed that her master was blaming her for the whole team escaping, not just herself.

"Rufus is on his way sir." One of the master's minions popped his head around the corner, his eyes fearful as the master rounded on him.

"Tell him I shall be but a moment." Kotetsu could feel terror fill her as she felt her master's cruel gaze on her once again, his eyes burning through to her soul. "If you even think about pulling a stunt like this again, I will kill your little family, and make you watch. Even better! We could arrange another Arashi meeting, yes?" Kotetsu pulled herself to her knees and started to hug and grovel at her master's feet, her way of showing that she was completely dominated and sorry. "Pathetic!" he hissed, spitting on her as he marched off, knocking her onto the dusty ground with the force. She could hear him greeting Rufus in the distance, her heart sinking. She had known all along that this happiness would be short lived, but so short?

"Psst. Kotetsu." Kotetsu heard Cloud's voice coming from above her. She looked up to see him leaning over the roof of the building in front of her. He waved for her to climb up using the ladders to the left of her. She shook her head and watched as Cloud tilted his head, confusion set in his beautiful eyes. She gasped and winced as she struggled to stand, using her shaky hands to push her up onto her feet. "Kotetsu, I can't help you if you won't let me." She shook her head again, her eyes fixed on his. He would have been extremely proud of her progress had he not been in this troublesome situation.

And then she was gone, just like that, following after her master's beckoning call.

Kotetsu felt her heart break, shatter into a million teeny tiny pieces, but she had to protect her new family. She had to put them first. And if that meant being Rufus's sex slave for the rest of her pathetic life, then that was what was going to have to happen.

"There you are my little pet." Rufus patted her hair as if she were an animal, wiping away the blood from her chin when he noticed it. "It is a shame we have to be so cruel to you, but those who misbehave must be punished." Kotetsu felt her spirits drop further as she endured Rufus's almost baby-like talk. God she hated her life right now. "Well, if it isn't our little hero." Kotetsu turned in time to see Cloud land on the ground next to her, his sward drawn, his eyes stern.

"Fuck face." Cloud greeted as he nodded to Rufus. A small smile graced his lips.

"Cloud." Rufus sighed boredly. "Give it up already." Cloud raised his sward then, making Rufus fall back, his hands in the air, his expression surprisingly smug.

"Aranii soli." Kotetsu had tried to clasp her hands over her ears, but even the muffled version was enough send her into blackness.

Cloud jumped back as Kotetsu's leg flipped up to catch his face.

"Shit!" He felt himself panic as he tried to remember the sleep words. Kotetsu came at him, her moves calculated, her strength surprising. He blocked as she attacked, finding only a few seconds to place his sward back in its sheath on his back. Her foot connected with his chin then, his timing off by only a millisecond.

"Oussa- " her fist connected with his cheek, knocking him back. Cloud raised his game, catching her foot as it came for his head again, twisting it and making her spin in the air. She landed again like a cat, her lean muscles flexing as she readied her next onslaught. "Woossa Narii!" He caught Kotetsu as she flopped into his arms, her body limp and barely lifelike.

"How?" Sebastian screamed, his rage clearly evident. "How on earth did you know that?" Cloud smiled then, and Sebastian for the first time realised why Rufus had feared this man so much. Cloud seemed undefeatable. He held Kotetsu in his arms, as he walked through the group of men, his confidence defying them to try anything.

"It's alright Sebastian. We know where she is. It is just a matter of time before we retrieve her." Rufus had his hand across Sebastian's chest, holding him back from attacking Cloud from behind. A wise choice.

"Rufus. If you lay a finger on this girl, or even try to get her to go back to being whatever it is you think she is, I will find you and I will kill you." Rufus nodded his head in acknowledgement, but his smug smile was in place.

"It wouldn't be my fault if she came to me by choice, now, would it?" Cloud swore at Rufus then, causing his once proud smirk to fail a little. This was not over.

...

_Cloud was getting used to chasing after the girl, her hourly attempts seeming to get more and more difficult to stop. But he was keeping up, which was a good thing, but he was so very, very tired. He had asked her to understand his need for sleep, but she would continue to try no matter what. And there was no way he could get Tifa to watch her, Kotetsu would easily escape. He sighed longingly as he stared out his window, the next few days' plans seeming to be quite hectic. They knew where Kotetsu was now, and didn't need to use their stupid trackers. He had informed Reno of the new revelation as soon as he had found out about it himself, and he found himself wondering how the red headed twat was sorting out the other five boys. Cloud's thoughts were interrupted as he felt a breeze flow in under his door._

"Here we go." Cloud walked over to his window and leaned out, Kotetsu's eyes meeting his so confidently for the second time since they had met. "Just turn round and get back inside." His warning tone made Kotetsu visibly flinch. He hated that. "You run. I catch. We go back." Kotetsu looked ahead into the dark streets, her eyes stinging. She hated this. Cloud didn't understand what her master was capable of, of the horrors he would make her do.

Cloud sighed as he slipped out of the window, hot in pursuit of the now frantically escaping girl. He caught up to her easily, her now tired and sore legs giving up on her, sending her crashing to the ground and dirtying herself in mud. Cloud picked her up, and placed her gently back onto her feet, his hand cupping her chin.

"Why don't you trust me?" Kotetsu was shocked, though not at what he had said. What bothered him the most was how hurt he had seemed.

"Not you." Cloud continued to look into her eyes, but she refused to look back, her confidence falling back and away again.

"Then what? What is it that is making you run off like this? Making you push me away?" Kotetsu felt her face heat up as she felt the need to cry come over her. Didn't he understand? She wanted to stay with him for as long as she could, but she was a murderer!

"You know what I am." Cloud nodded, and waited for her to continue, but apparently that was her argument.

"And? I don't care what you _think_ you are or what you have done in the past." Kotetsu shook her head, frustration evident. Her lack of vocabulary was really pressing down on her, and Cloud could feel the thick tension descend on them.

"One word, your family dead." Cloud didn't really know now to reply to that.

She was right.

"I won't let that happen. I know your sleep word." Kotetsu looked at Cloud then, her different coloured eyes filled with fear and her expression perplexed. That's when she realised he hadn't used it to stop her escaping. But...why?

"You crazy." She pulled away from the blonde, now seemingly annoyed. "I kill you." Cloud scoffed.

"You can try. But I won't let you." Kotetsu felt insulted.

"You saw little. I get you before speak words." Cloud folded his arms, desperately trying to keep his confident and cocky pretence up.

"Really? I've met fiercer opponents. And I handled you fine earlier." Kotetsu rounded on him, obviously picking up on his playful tone.

"Don't make jokes." She pointed at herself, her eyes sharp but uncertain.

"Fun." Kotetsu relaxed a little, confused. "Don't make fun, not jokes. It sounds a bit better." Kotetsu's eyes dropped to the ground, a blush forming on her cheeks. She had lost due to technicality. Cloud took his moment to grab Kotetsu, and pulled her over his shoulders. He smiled in triumph, but then noticed that she was no longer struggling. "I..." Now it was Cloud's turn to struggle to find the words. There was something rather haunting about her lack of effort, the way she had just suddenly given up on everything. This couldn't be good...

It didn't take much time for Cloud to return to the inn, his mind racing with possibilities of what Kotetsu was thinking. He had no idea how to handle women, never mind women bred to have no understanding of life. He placed her carefully on the nearest seat, noting that the sun was now coming up. He disappeared behind the bar and brought back two glasses of water.

"Drink." Kotetsu looked a mess, not just her many wounds, but emotionally. Her hands shook as she reached over to lift the glass, her eyes never leaving the floor. Cloud ran a hand through his hair, lack of sleep getting to him a bit. He watched as she gulped down the liquid, a little of it dribbling down to her chin. He reached over and caught the drip with his gloved finger, the action obviously very new to the girl. She watched his hand as he pulled it back, and sat her glass down on the table, her water now finished. She wiped her face with her arm, catching the remaining water trail.

"If you not here, I kill family." Kotetsu scratched her nail on the table, an obvious distraction for her. Cloud sighed as he leaned over, a small smile on his face.

"Then we stick together?" Kotetsu looked up at him, but quickly shifted her eyes. "Don't do that." She flinched back as she stared at the floor again. "I mean, don't look away from me like that." Kotetsu hesitated as she steadied her gaze on his cheek, but avoided his eyes still. "Look at me." She complied, her pained expression clearly expecting to be punished. Cloud just smiled as he continued. "Everywhere I go, you go and vice versa. You'll never be without me so that I can be there if anything goes wrong." Kotetsu shifted her gaze back to the table, watching as she drew patterns on the wooden surface. He would really have to give her a pen and paper, see what it was that she was always drawing.

"I burden." Cloud shook his head and took Kotetsu's hand, making her look back up into his eyes. He could get used to that.

"Not at all. Now stop worrying about what's going to happen. We'll just take it one day at a time." He rubbed his thumb back and forth across her fingers, Kotetsu watching him, fascinated by the effects on her body from such a small action. "Can I now maybe get some sleep?" Kotetsu flushed as she stared back down at the floor, nodding curtly. "Good." He stood up from the table, but didn't let go of her hand as he urged her to do the same. "Come on then. You must be shattered." Kotetsu nodded, feeling she needed to say something, or even just reply in some way. She let Cloud lead the way, apparently having no intention of letting her go.

She followed him up the stairs, in some kind of trance as she watched their linked fingers, almost as if she were worrying that if she didn't watch him, he would simply disappear. She was so enthralled with their hands that she didn't even notice when he pushed her back gently, making her legs bump off of the bed, forcing her to sit. That was when she realised that they weren't in her room.

"You'll forgive me for not believing you when you say you're going to stop running. It would seem you will do anything to escape me." He smiled playfully as he began to undress, choosing to keep his boxers on for obvious reasons. Kotetsu tried her best to stop her mouth from hanging open, completely taken aback by the sudden intimacy of their situation. They were going to sleep together!

Cloud reached into his top drawer of his cupboard and pulled out a black t-shirt, pulling it over his head as his bare feet padded on the wooden floor, making his way back over to the bed. Kotetsu was already in her pyjamas, but they were still caked in mud from earlier.

"Go and get changed out of those mucky clothes, but I'm serious, don't go running off." He held his door open as he waited for Kotetsu to get up from the bed. She almost ran out, her blush portraying her feelings nicely. "I'll just be outside the door, so no fecking around." Kotetsu nodded her head as she clicked the door shut. She slid to the floor, completely surprised by her sudden embarrassment. She had seen her master and Rufus fully naked before, so why was Cloud in boxers so different. Why did it feel like he had almost killed her?

She quickly found a new set of pyjamas, and raced into them, falling onto the bed as she stumbled in her haste. She rushed to the door and opened it immediately, hoping that Cloud had kept to his word. And there he was, standing where he said he would be, his perfect smile in place.

"That was fast." He snickered, heading back into his room. Kotetsu wasn't sure what to do, her body refusing to move as she remained in her own doorway. "You coming?" Cloud's eyes sparkled as he held his door open again, his smile still in place. Kotetsu moved swiftly, her light footfalls emitting no sound at all, even in her rush to be at Cloud's side.

Cloud felt shivers of nervousness shoot through him, his confidence wavering slightly. What was he doing? He couldn't help but wonder if maybe he was overstepping a mark somewhere, but the part of him that was in control didn't seem to care much. He shut the door softly, and led Kotetsu over to his bed. He pulled back the covers before heading round to his own side, slipping in and urging Kotetsu to do the same. Her eyes held a certain amount of terror that had Cloud panicking slightly.

"Are you okay? Would you rather you slept in your room tonight? I just thought it would be easier for me to make sure you stay this way. I'm really tired and- " Kotetsu slipped under the covers, the scorching hot skin of her legs touching his slightly made him tense up. "I don't want you to feel like you have to do what I say. No one owns you." Cloud still however felt the need to justify his actions, and let Kotetsu know that he wasn't Sebastian, and never would be. Kotetsu just smiled and nodded.

"Like it here. Want to stay forever." Kotetsu turned to face Cloud, her eyes bright in the dark room. Cloud couldn't help brushing away the hair from her face, his smooth fingertips grazing her cheek softly. She closed her eyes and let a breath out, completely relaxed.

"I would like you to stay forever to." Cloud whispered as he pulled the covers up to the girl's shoulders, tucking her in. "And I will do everything in my power to make sure you can." Kotetsu smiled, her eyes opening again and locking with his. He continued to run his fingers through her hair as she stared back at him, his body aching for more. He pulled back then, aware of the potential problems that this would cause. "Goodnight." He whispered, repositioning himself so that he could pull Kotetsu into an embrace, though an awkward one at that. She complied, her arms resting against his chest and her legs just touching his. He'd have given anything to have been able to kiss her now.

"Good night Cloud." God he loved it when she said his name.

**Hey everyone! Just wanted to say thanks so much for the reviews! And i know it seems to be moving on a little slowly, but things will be picking up soon hopefully, the plot seeming to be rolling out steadily. I'm really enjoying wirting this story actually, Kotetsu's awkwardness quite fun to play with. I hope Cloud is not too out of character, with his cheekiness in this chapter but i couldn't resist. but what can you do? XD**

**Well hope you enjoy it XD and thanks again for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kotetsu wasn't sure what had woken her first. It may have been Tifa's high pitched voice that echoed in Cloud's room, surprised and annoyed as she scolded Cloud for bedding the poor helpless girl that had only just gotten here, or it could have been Cloud's sudden sitting up, which had dislodged her completely from her previously sprawled out position across his chest.

Whatever the reason, Kotetsu was wide awake, and acutely aware of Tifa's disappointment in not only Cloud, but her to. Apparently she shouldn't be giving herself away like that, though Cloud should have known better.

Kotetsu was very confused, her sudden awakeness not really helping things as her body began to revolt, her limbs becoming heavy again with tiredness.

"What were you thinking? We just remove her from a sexually traumatic situation to put her right back into another one. She's not a whore, and it would be good of you to show some class now and again, Mr. Strife!" Cloud pushed himself up from the bed, his face set in a deep and unimpressed frown.

"This is not what it looks like. And I would appreciate it if you would talk to me in private about such matters, rather than informing the kids and clientele, not to mention innocent passers by three streets along about your wrongly formed opinions!" Tifa stood back, a little stunned at Cloud's outburst, and was he blushing? "I did not defile Kotetsu, like you think. I just wanted to make sure she didn't run off, because while you lot were asleep, I was up all night trying to prevent this one from making a huge mistake." Tifa saw Kotetsu hang her head a little as she cowered guiltily.

"Oh." Was all Tifa could muster as she began to sidle her way back out of the room.

"Oh indeed." Cloud softened his voice as he rubbed his hair, clearly frustrated.

"Breakfast's ready." Tifa's muffled voice could only just be heard through the now closed door. Cloud sighed.

"Coming." He looked over to see Kotetsu pulling at the sheets, her eyes curious as they floated gently back down onto her legs, their shape once again forming. She smiled after she did it a couple more times, and then looked up to see Cloud's impossibly blue eyes penetrating hers.

Her cheeks burned hard as she fumbled clumsily with her pillow, trying to return it to its original position from the night before.

Stupid Cloud... She couldn't help but feel he did these things on purpose, just to throw her off. Maybe it amused him.

"Well, I guess we'd better get up. Tifa will be most annoyed if we don't eat soon." Kotetsu nodded slowly as she waited for Cloud to do something. He raised his eyebrow as he watched Kotetsu watch him. "So why don't you go back to your room and change?" Kotetsu nodded quickly, feeling quite silly all of a sudden.

"Yes. I go." She slid out of the bed and made her way to the door, stopping only for a moment to look at Cloud. He smiled at her, the tension of the moment lifting slightly.

...

Kotetsu was munching on some toast with scrambled egg on it when Cloud entered the bar area, his rare smile gracing his lips. Tifa eyed him suspiciously as she placed a plate out for him, and he sat down to eat, pretending he hadn't noticed her.

"So, you know where you're going today?" Cloud nodded as he chewed on his bacon. "And you remember you're picking up the shopping on the way back?" Kotetsu looked up to see Cloud nodding again.

"Kotetsu will be joining me. I think it would be safest if she stays with me." Tifa frowned as she finally sat to eat her own breakfast.

"But I need her here!" Kotetsu couldn't help but a feel a little strange when they fought over her like this. People were always trying to get her to go away and leave them be, but now they were arguing over her?

"I know. But she's too dangerous. It would be best for you and the kids' safety that she stay with me." Tifa rolled her eyes and made a snorting noise.

"I know her sleep word, remember. You told us all what it was." Kotetsu caught a flash of fear in Cloud's eyes as he quickly glanced at her. "You didn't tell her?" Tifa whispered harshly at him.

"I realise now that even with that, she could still be too dangerous. Yesterday she managed to kick me in the face a few times, stopping me from saying it. I just don't feel comfortable with it is all. Taking her with me is the best option we have for now." Tifa made to retort, but then thought against it. She sighed as she slumped a little.

"Fine." Cloud smiled triumphantly as he leant back in his seat. "Just make sure you don't get her killed on that machine of yours. She might be tough, but that bike is a hazard." Cloud laughed softly at Tifa's need to get the last boot in.

"Yes mum." Tifa growled in annoyance as she began to clean up the dishes.

"Kotetsu." Kotetsu felt someone pulled at her sleeve. She turned to see Marlene smiling shyly at her. "You know how your hair is sooooooo long." The girl waited for an answer, so Kotetsu nodded. "Can I play with it?" Kotetsu wasn't sure what this entailed. She turned a questioning look at Cloud, and he nodded to let her know she was safe.

"Okay." Marlene squealed as she shoved a chair behind Kotetsu, and clambered onto it. Kotetsu flashed a panicked look at Cloud, who just continued to smile. She almost jumped up from her seat when she felt little cold fingers pull her tangled hair back behind her shoulders.

"I need to get a brush, hold on." Marlene clambered back down from her seat and raced upstairs.

"Marlene! Wake Denzel while you're up there would you?" Tifa called after the girl. "Honestly, I think that boy is hibernating..."

...

Kotetsu sat as still as possible while she waited for Marlene to finish her apparent masterpiece. Kotetsu felt a little bear as cool air reached the back of her neck, tying her hair back not really something that she had done before. Marlene had been at her work for about half an hour now, and Cloud was needing to go soon.

"I'm almost finished Cloud, just one more minute!" Marlene was beginning to feel the stress when Cloud cleared his throat. She giggled as she tightened a few 'bobbles', Kotetsu had learned they were called, and fixed in some 'clasps'. "Done!" Tifa came to look at Marlene's work, the little girl's eyes shining with happiness. Kotetsu hadn't realised hair could be so... wonderful?

"Oh. Wow Marlene! That's really good. Those French plaits are really coming on. And what's this?" Tifa pointed to one of the strange almost twist like plaits. Marlene shrugged her shoulders.

"I messed up a plait and that's what happened. So I tried it with a couple more and it looks so cool!" Tifa nodded as she continued to sing praise. Cloud watched Kotetsu as she felt at her new hairdo, her eyebrows knitted in concentration. Her fingers trailed the many weaves and folds softly before she became more comfortable, her hands now rubbing them as she tried to figure out by touch alone what she looked like. "Come on Kotetsu! Come see, come see!" Kotetsu carefully rose from her seat, her body rigid as she tried to keep her hair as still as possible. "There's a mirror in the kitchen, come on!" Kotetsu followed the excited girl as they disappeared into the kitchen.

"She really suits it doesn't she." Tifa noticed Cloud's slightly open jaw as she leaned back against the bar. Cloud cleared his throat as he fixed his clothing uncomfortably.

"Yes well, Marlene did a good job." Tifa's eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Good to see her beautiful face, don't you think?" Cloud nodded, trying to avoid the topic of Kotetsu's looks altogether. He knew where Tifa was going with all of this. "So last night..." Cloud shuffled uncomfortably against the wall. "Nothing?" Cloud eyed her boredly.

"No." Tifa nodded slowly.

"Would you have, if things were different." Cloud rolled his eyes.

"I don't want to get into this." Tifa shrugged her shoulders as she began to ready the bar for opening.

"Well from where I'm standing, it looks like it's just a matter of time. You'd fallen for her long before she got here." Cloud frowned. "All I'm saying is... be careful. I think it's great, and it would probably really help her, but you need to make sure she knows that you're not just another Rufus or Sebastian." Cloud growled under his breath, clearly not liking to be compared to the two men.

"I know." Tifa nodded, unsure of what to say next, but compelled to speak.

"It's just, she's a lovely girl, and I'd hate to see you both get hurt over a timing issue." Cloud looked away as he tried to remove himself from the situation. He hated talking about relationship stuff with Tifa. She always seemed to think Cloud needed help, and it made him feel inadequate. He knew she was just trying to help, but he couldn't just change how he felt about it. "I... I'll stop." Cloud nodded, clearly thankful.

"Tifa! She loved it!" Marlene came racing into the bar area again, her smile stretching from ear to ear.

"Well of course she did silly." Cloud smiled as Tifa ruffled the girl's hair tenderly.

"Are you ready?" Cloud watched as Kotetsu pirouetted through the kitchen doors, her smile captivating.

"Yes!" She cheered as she danced to his side, her fingers investigating her hair again. Cloud tucked some of the stray hairs behind her ears, his fingers lingering longer than they should have. He noticed Marlene watching them, and felt slightly dirty all of a sudden, even though he had only touched Kotetsu's hair...

"Well we're off." Cloud raised a hand in goodbye as he led Kotetsu out of the front door before anything else could delay them. He vaguely heard Tifa's voice as she called out for him to 'please, please, please remember the shopping!'

...

Kotetsu revelled in Cloud's heat as she hugged him tightly, her fingers interlocking as she held on to him for dear life. The roar of the engine beneath them was something Kotetsu could easily get used to, loving the feel of such power. And, of course, it was an excellent excuse to hold onto Cloud so intimately.

They hadn't spoken much on the journey, the noise of the bike being much too loud to compete with. Cloud gave the odd signal that she thankfully understood, asking if she was okay and the like, but Kotetsu would have lied about her saddle soar and need to pee so as to stay connected with Cloud until it was absolutely necessary to part with him.

They had been travelling for a few hours before they entered the last stretch of their journey, and Cloud decided it was finally time to stop for a break. He had liked that Kotetsu didn't seem to be slowing him down, though he hadn't expected her to, but he was beginning to wonder if she was keeping things from him so as not to be a burden.

Cloud watched as Kotetsu slide carefully off of the bike, clearly in a lot of discomfort.

"Are you alright?" She nodded briskly, her smile in full force as she tried to walk around the bike to sit on some rocks at the side of the road. Cloud swallowed his laughter as Kotetsu stumbled as if drunk, before pretty much falling onto her ass unceremoniously. Luckily, she landed exactly where she had aimed for, her eyebrows knitted in concentration as she rubbed her numb legs back to life. "You should have said you had gone numb. It's not good for you y'know." Kotetsu rolled her eyes playfully. "I'm serious." Cloud, however, gave up quickly as he joined the now laughing girl on her rather uncomfortable rock. "We only have about half an hour before we're in the main village." Kotetsu nodded as she stared off into the now darkening sky. Dark raincloud's were pushing their way towards the pair, the threat of a rather miserable and wet return home a bit disheartening.

"Bad?" Cloud shrugged as he stood to stretch, his legs twinging horribly. "Should go?" Cloud looked down at the girl, her expression unreadable.

"In a couple of minutes." Cloud knelt down in front of Kotetsu, his hands batting hers away as he began to rub her legs a bit more vigorously. She blushed as his hands moved further up her thigh, but he was a good boy, and avoided touching her inappropriately. Kotetsu was beginning to feel a strange compulsion to touch Cloud wash over her as well as a deep and overwhelming hunger bubble in the pit of her stomach. "How does that feel?" Cloud watched as Kotetsu flustered a little.

"Good." Cloud slowed his hands as he began to feel Kotetsu's smooth skin, surprised that there was not a hair in sight. Kotetsu noticed his confusion and began to squirm uncomfortably. "What?" Cloud shook his head as he laughed slightly.

"Just wondered why you had no hair. Tifa get you razors?" Kotetsu shook her head as she smiled softly.

"We all made perfect. Men don't like hair. So bye bye hair." Cloud frowned in confusion.

"How did they do that?" Kotetsu leant back on the rock, enjoying Cloud's warm hands as he began to message her again.

"Lasers." Cloud nodded slowly.

"Painful?" Kotetsu hesitated before she nodded, her fingers playing with her lips as she suddenly felt herself become incredibly vulnerable. She didn't like to be so honest about things, having not had to worry about it for such a long time since no one really talked to her. More_ at_ her, if at all. Cloud frowned again, checking his phone for the time. He sighed as he felt the first droplet of the day fall on his cheek. "We should get moving." Kotetsu nodded as she jumped to her feet, her jelly legs wobbling precariously. Cloud helped her onto the bike, feeling quite annoyed that he had forgotten to bring her a jacket.

He really needed to get his act together.

...

Kotetsu's eyes lit up as she jumped off the bike, her awkward steps still amusing Cloud. She almost ran headlong into a passing stranger, Cloud catching her before she got herself into more trouble.

"Alright you. Sober up." Kotetsu giggled sweetly as she held onto Cloud, her numb legs quickly regaining their blood. Cloud walked them both down a couple of narrow streets, eventually stopping in front of a rather run down looking warehouse. Kotetsu gave Cloud a warning look, as she readied herself for any trouble. Cloud just put his hand on her shoulder, visibly calming the uptight girl. He then knocked sharply on the door, calling out his name and business. Someone on the other side fumbled with many locks, the sounds of deadbolts ringing in the girl's ears. She took an involuntary step back, Cloud hyper aware of her regressing confidence.

"What took you so long?" A grubby looking old man limped his way into the doorway, a lit candle in his hand. The clouds above them had made the afternoon seem like late night, the light being very poor for the time of day. Cloud apologised as he blamed the weather, his smile seeming to sooth the old nervous man. "Well, I suppose it can't be helped. Is that everything?" Cloud nodded as he handed over the rather large package, the man's eyes lighting up as he snatched it from Cloud's grasp. "Here's your pay." Cloud had barely caught the money in his hand when the door was slammed shut and the locks replaced. Kotetsu stuck out her tongue, Cloud rather taken by surprise at her childish behaviour.

"Grump." She whispered as she giggled into her hand, Cloud not sure when this new version of Kotetsu had arrived, but he couldn't complain. He actually kind of liked it, a little more than he probably should have. She suited being cute and quirky.

"He was indeed, but the money was good. Now it's time for some food I think. I'm starving, and I know just the place for us to go." Cloud's eyes lit up as he took Kotetsu's hand and began to lead the way through the winding streets of the rather odd village.

**Hey everyone! Just wanting to thank all of you who have been reviewing and favouriting! **

**and hope you enjoy this short but neccessary chapter XD**

**have fun!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Everyone had already gone to bed by the time Cloud and Kotetsu had made it back. Cloud rushed Kotetsu in, out of the torrential rain, cursing his unpreparedness.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Cloud shot into the kitchen and was back with a towel before the door had even had a chance to shut. Kotetsu revelled in the attention she was receiving as Cloud fussed over her. He dried her hair with the towel, trying his best not to make Marlene's masterpiece any worse than the weather had already, though he couldn't help but think that Marlene would probably be over the moon that she had her blank canvas back to play with. The thought made him smile as he pictured a pretty happy family, and future.

"Fun." Kotetsu smiled as Cloud continued to rub her down, his perfect smile making her blush a little. His face was so close to hers, and she could feel her impulses begging her to do something.

But what?

Cloud dumped the towel behind the bar again, fully aware he would probably get a row for it tomorrow morning.

"Food?" Kotetsu nodded as she sat at the table the family had seemed to have adopted. Cloud watched as Kotetsu slumped almost as her tired body protested her still awakeness. "Then bed." Kotetsu nodded, a tired smile plastered on her face.

...

Kotetsu woke in her room the next morning, no recollection of ever actually eating, or even going to bed the night before. She sat up slowly as she cringed in the thin strip of sunlight that seemed to seek her out every morning almost. Her new enemy.

There was a soft tap at the door, so soft in fact that Kotetsu was contemplating whether it had actually happened or not. Before she could turn over and go back to sleep, there was another knock, this one only slightly louder than the first.

"Come in?" The door clicked open and Marlene popped her shy head around the door.

"Morning!" She chirped, her smile so big that Kotetsu was beginning to feel a little uneasy. "Tifa said I couldn't bother you until you were awake, and I was so sure I had heard you move." This didn't help.

"You listen?" Marlene looked at Kotetsu oddly, probably picking up on her terrible speech. She then smiled again and nodded, no shame in her apparent stalking.

"Cloud said he was sorry, but your hair had fallen apart in the rain last night, sooo..." Marlene looked at Kotetsu expectantly, obviously wanting her to fill in the blanks. Kotetsu had apparently taken too long to realise though, and Marlene huffed. "You know. Like... Can I do it again?" She couldn't contain her excitement as bounced into the room, her left arm which had been hidden until now completely covered in lots and lots of different coloured bobbles. Kotetsu would have been a liar if she said that she herself wasn't a little excited. She did love colour.

"Okay." Kotetsu jumped out her bed and began to undress. She turned to see Marlene facing the other direction, her face red with embarrassment. Kotetsu learned yet another thing about people.

Stripping in front of them was not cool.

"Sorry." Kotetsu mumbled as she pulled on her new jeans that Tifa had given her. She loved how they sat on her perfectly, making her feel almost as if she had been born to wear jeans. "Ready." Marlene peaked through her fingers cautiously, making sure that Kotetsu was fully covered again.

"Tifa said you've to go down for breakfast first, Cloud apparently didn't feed you last night. He's a silly man at times. Would forget his own head if it wasn't attached." Kotetsu laughed to herself as she imagined Cloud forgetting his head, his frantic body looking everywhere for it, only to find it sitting on his bed...

"Morning." Kotetsu smiled in reply to the boy Denzel, surprised that he was actually up before lunch. How long had she been sleeping? "You're not bothering her about her hair again, are you?" Marlene stuck her tongue out at Denzel, clearly unimpressed with his opinion. "Have you ever thought that she was just letting you to be nice, and that she actually hates it?" Marlene knitted her eyebrows in annoyance, but glanced at Kotetsu nervously.

"Like it!" Kotetsu chirped, Marlene immediately relaxing.

"See she does like it, you big smell. Why don't you go back to sleep?" Denzel gave the girl evils before storming off. Kotetsu wasn't really sure of what had just happened, but she made it a point to ask Cloud later.

"There you are sleepy head." Cloud ruffled her hair tenderly, a few more strands coming free of the now disastrous masterpiece on her head. Marlene eyed him suspiciously. "It was the rain, honest." She huffed as she pretended to go in a bad mood, but her cheeky smile ruined it for her. "Well, look at it this way. Now you get to do it all over again!" Marlene hugged the blonde hard as she giggled.

"Yeah and it's going to be even better than yesterday!" Cloud nodded as he placed his hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I'd expect nothing less." Marlene nodded, all seriousness back.

"First Kotetsu needs to eat. Then we can give her a make-over." Tifa held out a plate of food and signalled for Kotetsu to sit down as Marlene cheered and danced in circles, and then proceeded to push Kotetsu into her seat.

"Eat! Quick!" Kotetsu giggled nervously, the girl beginning to scare her a little. She looked over to silently beg Cloud for help, but found him to be no longer in the bar area. Tifa must have noticed her panic as she explained.

"He's just taking out the bins." Kotetsu nodded, blushing slightly. When had she become so dependent on the blonde?

"Bin far?" Tifa shook her head.

"Nah, just out the back." Kotetsu nodded again, though she wasn't very sure where 'out the back' was. Kotetsu then began to eat her food, enjoying the sausage very much. Tifa had even been kind enough to explain what animal it had come from, which had Kotetsu almost in tears. She hadn't wanted to eat the pretty animals, but apparently it was a normal thing to do...

"Is she alright?" Cloud had returned to find Tifa hugging a silently crying Kotetsu, her hands pulling at Tifa's top, her head hidden deep in her shoulder.

"I told her the sausage came from a pig." Tifa looked at Cloud desperately. "And then I tried to explain that some animals are bred to be eaten, so they're just going to die anyway, and that it's no use to be vegetarian 'cause it doesn't really change anything and..." Tifa clearly had no idea what to do as she stroked the girl's hair tenderly. Cloud smiled softly as Kotetsu peeked out to see her saviour.

"It's alright." Kotetsu nodded, though she didn't seem to be any less distressed.

"Live to be eaten." Cloud nodded, Tifa slapping her forehead as she realised how much worse she had made things. "So sad!" Cloud nodded again.

"But when they are alive, they are treated well. They get to eat, sleep and play whenever they like, live in great big open fields, and it's only when they are old, and ready to die anyway, that they are killed. And it's done quickly so they don't feel a thing." Kotetsu digested the information, her brow knitted in thought.

"So... not bad?" Cloud shook his head, relieved that he had managed to pull the girl back from her tears. Of all the topics Cloud had thought she was going to breakdown over, he definitely had not expected this. He almost laughed as the girl dried her eyes, her cute blush back on her cheeks. "Sorry." Tifa shook her head as she stood up from the floor.

"No I am. How about we just never talk about where food comes from? That way you don't need to worry about it." Kotetsu thought for a moment, though she wasn't sure she just wanted to eat anything and not know what poor defenceless she had just chowed down on.

"No. Want to know." Tifa sighed as she looked apologetically at Cloud, fearing she had made things so much more difficult than they needed to be.

...

Kotetsu rubbed gently at her new and improved matrix of plats as she stared out into the street from one of the bar windows. Tifa had allowed her the day off since business was slow today; the torrential rain apparently making people chose to stay at home for the day. Kotetsu watched, intrigued, as water droplets continued to fall harder and harder, their splashes getting higher and higher as they struck the ground violently. Massive puddles had begun to accumulate, the dirt roads turning to rivers of mud as more and more water fell from the heavens.

Kotetsu thought back to her and Cloud's journey home the day before, her love for the rain realised as it washed over the pair as Cloud sped through the open areas between Midgar, and wherever they had gone to deliver that package. She had even squealed in joy, her hands leaving Cloud's side to raise into the air, trying to grab at the water. It wasn't that she had never experienced the water, it was just that she had never been well enough to enjoy it so much before. Her time in the rain had been spent desperately looking for shelter from it, because her health was in such a bad shape.

Which reminded her.

Tifa had mentioned that Cloud would take her to get rid of her black marks, but she hadn't heard anything yet. Kotetsu jumped up from her seat gracefully, and pranced silently over to the bar where Tifa was counting the money in the till.

"Tifa?" Tifa almost jumped out of her skin as she looked up suddenly, clearly surprised at Kotetsu's sudden closeness.

"Kotetsu! Jesus girl! When did you... Never mind. What's up?" Kotetsu smiled apologetically as she brushed some of her new fringe back behind her ear. She sighed as it fell back into place, dangling in front of her eyes again.

"Geo... the..." Tifa raised an eyebrow inquisitively. Kotetsu lifted her t-shirt, to show Tifa what she meant.

"Oh. Yeah." Tifa looked at the girl nervously, while pulling her t-shirt back down again. She would have to teach the girl about modesty at some point as well it would seem. "I told Cloud this morning. I had wanted to tell him sooner, but getting him alone anymore is seemingly quite hard to do. He's upstairs just now actually, checking with Reno for any word on the whereabouts of Rufus's gang, making sure that he can avoid bumping into them when taking you to the church. The place is quite tight with security, Sebastian apparently sure that you will turn up to be cured." Kotetsu nodded slowly, the mention of her master's name making her body shiver all over. Tifa pushed some more of Kotetsu's bangs behind her ears, her smile reassuring. "Do you know if any of the others have the disease?" Kotetsu shook her head as she thought.

"All dead." Tifa felt a deep sadness well within her, Kotetsu's stoic expression somehow making the whole thing that bit more desperately depressing.

"Well I suppose that's a relief. We won't need to bring back any of your friends..." Tifa closed the till and zipped up some bags containing money. Kotetsu watched patiently as she waited for Tifa to tell her what to do, but the woman just disappeared upstairs, her work clearly a priority right now.

Kotetsu slinked back over to her seat at the window, and continued to watch the people of the town pass by. She watched mothers running with their children into the shelter of their homes, men pushing their way to and from work. She watched the clouds, their thickening darkness only seeming to bring her mood further down.

Time seemed to pass painfully slowly as she waited for Cloud to reappear; her fears of her master returning making her step back from the window suddenly.

"Everything alright?" The blonde's voice washed over her as she felt herself relax again, the air of safety the man carried with him something Kotetsu was sure she would never get sick of.

"Yes." Cloud eyed her suspiciously as he tossed his keys idly in his hand. "Geo..." Kotetsu rubbed her head painfully as she tried desperately to remember the word... it was an awful long one...

"Geostigma?" Kotetsu smiled and nodded. "We are going to head over there tonight." Cloud seemed rather annoyed at the mention of the disease. Was that because it brought back bad memories? Kotetsu eyed him inquisitively, her intuition surprising Cloud. "It's nothing." Kotetsu raised her eye brow suspiciously, the time for pushing things by her a thing of the past it would seem. "Tifa should have told me sooner." Kotetsu shrugged as she walked back over to the window again, resuming her position.

"I fine." Cloud sighed as he approached the girl, his hand running through her hair as his footfalls echoes on the wooden floor.

"I know what it's like. I was there once." He pointed to Kotetsu 's chest, though the action was lost as she hadn't turned to look at him. He waited for her to do so before continuing. "The unimaginable pain it brings, especially if you are as far on as Tifa thinks you are." Kotetsu shrugged again, her eyes stuck to the floor as she tried to avoid Cloud's ever demanding gaze. "Sore to touch, to move, to breathe, to live." Kotetsu felt a sense of realisation as Cloud spoke, the words meaning a lot to her. It did hurt to do all of those things, but the Geo-whatever was the least responsible...

"I fine." Cloud sat on the chair next to her, not bothering to turn it round as he straddled the back rest.

"You don't need to always be strong. It's okay to hurt. Okay to be in pain." Kotetsu glanced at Cloud, but quickly returned her gaze to the outside world. Why did Cloud have to make her feel so conflicted and confused all the time?

"I fine. Really." Cloud rested his chin upon his folded arms, another sigh leaving him. The pair sat in silence as Kotetsu watched the world pass by, Cloud thinking of his best course of action for the night.

"Everything will be all better soon. I promise I will dedicate my life to making yours a free one." Kotetsu smiled at Cloud, not really sure what exactly he had promised to do.

"Not burden." Cloud ruffled the girl's hair tenderly.

"You're never a burden."

...

Cloud stopped the bike a good distance away from the church. Apparently, Sebastian had seen it fit to surround the church with some of Rufus's guard. He had been waiting for Kotetsu to come here to be cured, had known that Cloud couldn't let her go on with the disease, knowing that it would eventually kill her. He had surprisingly not used any of his own weapons, but Kotetsu had informed him that she and her colleagues could not leave the compound until they were totally ready. It was possible that the outside world could ruin their brains, making everything that her master had worked for worth nothing.

Of course, Kotetsu had never experienced the overwhelming surge that the weapons were feared to experience when introduced to the open world, but then again, Arashi had warned her of everything. All those late night talks and teachings, Kotetsu would never forget.

Arashi...

"Kotetsu? Are you alright?" Cloud tilted Kotetsu's chin so that he could look into her eyes and was met only with pain. Kotetsu pulled away as tears threatened to come and straightened herself up as she began to make her way towards the church. Cloud caught up with her quickly, deciding it best to leave it alone until they were back at Seventh Heaven. This probably wasn't the best time to hassle her anyway, the task ahead needing all of their concentration.

Plus, he didn't want to push the girl away by being impatient.

Cloud then took the lead as they travelled through the ruins of Sector 7, memories of this place not as painful as they had been for Cloud in the last couple of years. He looked upon the mess, unable to shake the deep sense of failure that still plagued him.

"Cloud?" Cloud snapped back from his painful reminiscing, a small smile on his face as he watched Kotetsu struggle for the right words to say. "You... Okay?" Cloud raised his eyebrows in surprise, not having realised he had been so obviously upset. In fact, he was sure he had been hiding it quite well if he was honest...

"I... This was home to a dear friend of mine." Kotetsu caught up to Cloud so that she was now by his side, happy and a little surprised that the blonde was opening up to her. "She was killed, and I couldn't save her." Kotetsu watched as Cloud seemed to physically slump in depression. A thick feeling of failure filled the musky and rotting air. Kotetsu acted impulsively as she rested her hand gently on Cloud's forearm, her way of saying that she was sorry, and understood. Cloud smiled at her, seemingly over the moon at her support. "I blamed myself for such a long time, and became impossible to live with, or even just be around. Tifa and the kids went through a lot, and it took me a while to forgive myself..." Cloud thought back to Aireth, and how she had never once blamed him, even though he had shouldered the guilt for two years almost."I had never felt lighter, the day I finally did." Kotetsu stared hard at the ground as they walked, glancing now and again at the spires of the church towering high amongst the crushed rubble, an indication that they were close. Cloud took the girls hand that was still resting gently on his arm, and pulled her behind some old foundations as a huge gun machine marched by, its ever watchful scanners missing them only just. "We have to be quick." Kotetsu nodded in agreement as she followed Cloud, the pair sprinting to the next checkpoint, another pile of rubble that once was probably someone's home. "They have patrol patterns, and are thinly spaced out since Rufus has other business in the north. Apparently a new threat is arising, but Reno doesn't know exactly what it is yet." Cloud was whispering now. "Stupid redheaded pain in the ass." Kotetsu giggled quietly, enjoying how much Cloud and Reno seemed to hate each other. Their arguments were just so ridiculous sometimes that it was just funny.

"Idiot?" Kotetsu offered, wanting to be a part of this funny and harmless feud.

"In more ways than you can imagine." Cloud's cheeky smile graced his impeccable face, Kotetsu feeling her heart rate increase. This man was going to be the death of her, she was sure of it.

Cloud took the girl's hand again, and led her stealthily through the rest of the labyrinth of rocks and stone, avoiding as best he could, the scanners and watchful eyes of the patrolling machines. It wasn't long before the pair had made it to the small church, pushing quietly through the doors and shutting them again.

Cloud stopped Kotetsu from venturing further into the church, the figure of a man sitting in the front row making her hair stand on end. He looked back at the pair with black, calculating eyes, his smile cruel and full of malice.

"You…" she breathed out, her mind going numb. Her time with Cloud had been so short lived, and every second she spent with the blonde made leaving that bit more difficult.

If she was honest, she didn't think she could go back at all.

"You miss me?" the tall man drawled out as he stood, his smirk widening slightly. He walked along the front of the altar, his foot kicking some of the water as he passed, looking around as if to inspect the place. "So this is where you came all those times you escaped. Quaint." Kotetsu stood stalk still, unable to speak. Cloud squeezed her hand in his, offering her the support she needed. "Your little blonde friend is cute… Cloud isn't it? Wouldn't mind having a piece of you myself. At least Kotetsu has good taste I suppose... How is little Denzel and Marlene by the way? And Tifa? Now she is quite the catch, unlike the trash you have stuck to your hand there..." Cloud swore then, earning a rather animalistic growl from Sebastian.

"Hold your tongue." Cloud's voice was low, but commanding, and Kotetsu's master clearly did not appreciate it. She watched as he tensed up, his rage almost getting the better of him. Her attention was then drawn to the open roof, a shadow crossing through the moonlight. Cloud noticed it too, his hand now pulling Kotetsu away from the door.

And good thing too.

Kotetsu watched the wooden doors fly off their hinges and down the aisle towards her master. One of her kin entered the small church.

"Kotetsu! My dear. I would like to introduce you to your replacement." Sebastian watched as Kotetsu stared helplessly at a younger version of herself, the girl only slightly different in appearance. Cloud cursed as he stepped in between her and the new threat, his voice as clear as day.

"Woossa Narii!" Without any warning, Kotetsu found herself falling into darkness.

Cloud caught Kotetsu before she hit the ground, laying her gently on the nearest bench. He felt a little guilt hit him when he looked over to see the other girl, the 'replacement', lying in a crumpled heap on the stone floor. He would have to work out how these words worked, and sort it so that Kotetsu, and all these other kids, would never have to fall under their power ever again.

Cloud turned to face Sebastian, who was now screaming the trigger word.

"Aranii Solei! You stupid bitch! Aranii Solei!" Cloud smirked as he took out the base Sward from it's place on his back, the other additional parts almost vibrating with excitement, coinciding with Cloud's overwhelming enthusiasm for justice.

"Give it a rest and just die, will you?" Cloud jumped into the air, his sward brandished over his head as he landed in Sebastian's now previous position.

"Don't underestimate me Cloud Strife. I am the one who taught these kids how to fight. Remember that. I taught them everything they know. Everything!" Cloud rolled his eyes as he began to attack left, right and centre, Sebastian proving to be rather competent when it came down to it. Cloud slashed and swung his sward, but never once connected, Sebastian's defences seemingly impenetrable.

Sebastian then finally began to offend, kicking bits of broken pillar and benches at Cloud as if they weighed nothing. Cloud inwardly sighed as he began to wonder just how good this man was, and if he should be worrying...

The two fought for what felt like an age, Cloud amazed at the man's resilience. He had cut and slashed at the man, blood pouring out of him like a river, but he just continued to smile manically as he fought back, giving Cloud quite a beating. He stood at the altar again, unsure how many times they had circled the building, quietly nursing his now probably broken ribs. Two or three maybe? Sebastian dusted himself down, halfway up the aisle, his cocky smile still in place. Cloud felt a little at a loss, but figured if he just kept this up, Sebastian would eventually die...

"You look tired." The cursed man tried to taunt Cloud as he steadied himself.

"Don't count on it." Cloud's voice was still strong and commanding, Sebastian clearly faltering a little.

And then he was off.

Sebastian jumped into a sprint as he made his way to the back of the church, pulling out a small piece of machinery. Cloud sprinted after him, trying his best to get to Kotetsu before he did.

Sebastian jabbed the little box against Kotetsu, and Cloud realised instantly that it was a tazer. He made it to Kotetsu's convulsing body, kicking Sebastian back as hard as possible.

"Aranii Solei!" Cloud hadn't even opened his mouth to counteract with the sleep word when he felt Kotetsu's cold hands wrap around his neck. She was on his back like a spider, her arms and legs seemingly everywhere, crushing him. He couldn't even find the breath to call out her name, his hands pulling desperately at her constricting limbs.

"Kill him!" Sebastian's commending voice seemed to just spur the girl on, her strength quite surprising to say the least. Cloud fought as best he could, wriggling and fighting her as he dropped to the ground, his head spinning.

"Ko-" Cloud struggled to pull her arms free of him, but found a weak point in her hold. He had only a moment to catch a breath when she had repositioned herself, the new submissive hold much more painful than the first, her knees now crushing his ribs. He called out in pain as he struggled some more, Kotetsu's grip seemingly unbreakable. Cloud managed to wriggle his hand in between his throat and Kotetsu's forearm, and pushed hard, sending the girl back off of him. He fell back to the floor as the world spun, Kotetsu on him in flash. She sat across his middle, straddling him, her arms locking his left arm against his own neck, again choking him. She shuffled herself up his body, sitting on his chest and further constricting his breathing, Cloud's failed attempts at pushing her off all in vain. "Kotetsu!" He managed to choke out her name as he pushed her back again, only to be rolled up in some other hold, again much more painful than the first. He cried out as he felt something pop, his left shoulder now no longer connected. "Woossa- " Kotetsu's fist connected with his jaw, stopping him from finishing the command. Cloud felt himself panic as he tried to push the girl off again, his ribs screaming and his left arm useless. "Woo- " Another punch connected with his chin, making him see stars.

"Kotetsu. Take this." Cloud watched through blurred vision as Kotetsu accepted a rather meaty looking dagger, the blade thick and curved with a gem encrusted hilt, quite beautiful really.

"Woossa- " Kotetsu hit her knee against his chin, and kept it there as she prepared herself to kill him. Cloud closed his eyes tight as she raised the dagger, hoping that she would miss any vital organs.

The sound of tearing flesh and the pitter-patter of dripping blood on the wooden floor resonated throughout the church, Cloud's pained cry closely following.

**...uh oh... Cloud's in trouble! Will he pull through, or is this the end of Kotetsu and Cloud? **

**Well i hope you are all still enjoying this wee fic. I'm really loving writing it and gettin to deal with such interesting topics! Thanks for the reviews, they r really making my day. And i hope to hear more from you all! Enjoy!**

**And have fun! XD**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Cloud caught Kotetsu's shoulders as she dropped to all fours, the blade in her chest now completely covered in blood. Cloud watched as her eyes darted back and forward, her inner conflict clearly evident.

"Kotetsu?" Cloud's softly spoken words visibly calmed the girl, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"I..." She coughed hard, blood spraying over Cloud's front. He caught her chin gently and forced her to look at him. "Did it." Cloud smiled sadly as he began to tear at the cloth that hung on his waist.

"How on earth...?" Cloud almost flinched when he had heard Sebastian's voice, having had completely forgotten about the scum bag not so far away from him, so intent on saving Kotetsu. He placed the fabric he had removed onto the ground next to the now panting girl, a quiet apology as he readied himself for Sebastian. "You think you're so fucking smart with your big ass sward and bad ass attitude. But I tell you now, this isn't over!" Sebastian dashed to the other girl lying at the doorway, his tazer out and charged. Cloud waited for the girl to come to before he spoke.

"Woossa Narii." Sebastian glared at him as he shocked the girl again, this time covering the girl's ears. Cloud just raised his voice. "Woossa Narii." The girl dropped to the ground again, lifeless as Sebastian kicked her and screamed.

"I fucking hate you!" Cloud smirked as the man began to break in front of him. Sebastian's eyes flew open as he cackled manically, picking the girl at his feet up. Cloud readied his sward as he made his way to the pair, intent on freeing the girl and killing Sebastian. Cloud stopped in his tracks as he groaned in annoyance, Sebastian producing another Knife, not so big or as intricately decorated as the last, and held it against the unconscious girl's neck. She was a lot younger than Kotetsu, her body a lot more under developed. She was really only a child, and Cloud couldn't risk her life. Though leaving her to go back with this asshole was probably just as bad as advancing on them now, but he would just have to take that chance. "Not so tough now, are we?" Cloud physically winced as he felt the war within him, but the girl's best chance was for him to just obey. Whether he hated it or not was irrelevant.

Cloud waited for Sebastian to shuffle backwards out of the church and made his way to the door to watch the man take off, the girl flapping uselessly behind him like a loose rag. Cloud pushed through the doorway, ready to hunt the man down again when he heard Kotetsu's gurgled coughing from behind him. He slid to a stop as he looked back at the church, frustration plaguing him.

If he left now, would Kotetsu die?

But he had to save the girl in Sebastian's clutches. Who knew the atrocities the man would do to her for her failure...

Cloud cursed as he returned to the church, deciding that Kotetsu was in more of a definite danger of death. He felt his heart skip a beat as he rounded the doorway, Kotetsu's sprawled body rolling back and forth as she tried to press the black cloth onto her wound, around the still protruding dagger. She struggled to sit up as she choked on her own blood, the gargling sound painful to Cloud as he rushed to her side.

"Everything is going to be okay." Cloud rubbed his hand through her hair tenderly. "I'm going to fix this. I'm going to make everything okay." Kotetsu smiled weakly, though she felt a little underestimated as Cloud fussed over her. She could look after herself, and to be honest, she was more than impressed that she had broken her master's hold.

Correction: Previous master's hold.

Cloud was her new master, and by choice too.

Kotetsu held back a scream as Cloud gently pulled her up into his arms. She let her head rest on his shoulder as he raced down to the pool at the end of the aisle, noting the ground shaking slightly as the deadly machines made their way towards the church. Sebastian must have sent them in a hope to finally kill the blonde, but he was ready, of course.

"Cloud..." Kotetsu's soft and weak voice scared him a little as he placed her gently on the wooden floor before jumping into the water. Kotetsu flinched at the coldness as some of the splash landed on her, and watched as Cloud winced, steadying himself in the calming, rippling water. She couldn't help but admire how pretty the little pool was, and wondered how she hadn't seemed to notice its beauty before now. Cloud slipped his arms gently underneath her frail body and pulled her close to him again, bringing her back to reality as pain racked through her.

"This is going to be really cold, so bear with me." Kotetsu nodded slowly as she opened her eyes to look at Cloud again. His hair was a little more floppy than usual, the wetness weighing it down. Kotetsu smiled broadly as Cloud nuzzled her cheek with his nose before dipping her quickly into the water. Kotetsu felt her breath become a little laboured as she felt relief and extreme cold hit her. She couldn't help but touch her stomach and chest as she felt the thick black tar lift from her, freeing her from one more torture. She giggled slightly as saw it disappearing into a sparkling green hue, her fingers making it wisp like smoke as she moved her hands through it. Cloud smiled down at her as he too enjoyed her happiness, but soon became serious as a loud crash knocked the doors from the far wall. Kotetsu felt her stab wound sting as she pressed her hand down on it again, trying desperately to stifle the blood flow. Cloud placed her back on the wooden floor and jumped out of the pool. Kotetsu heard loud, sharp noises echo around them as Cloud deflected bullets coming in their direction with his once again brandished sward. She then felt Cloud's strong arm pull her up into a sitting position and lean her over his shoulder, then wrap around her legs and hoist her up onto him. The pain was unbearable as she cried out. Cloud stood as he continued to deflect bullets, which she would have appreciated more as extremely impressive had the situation not been so painful. Kotetsu felt a burning, sharp agony continue to streak through her but she kept herself together as Cloud jumped up onto the nearest fallen pillar that lead up onto the roof. "Hold on." Kotetsu weakly grabbed hold of the back of Cloud's tank top, though she could feel her fingers failing already as she tried to push away from his back, distancing the dagger to a safer angle.

"Down." Cloud looked over his shoulder to try and hear what she was saying better. "Put down." Kotetsu pushed further away from Cloud, but she quickly gave up as she felt her wound tear a little. She whimpered slightly as Cloud continued to run, avoiding blasts and bullets expertly.

"Hold this." Cloud sat Kotetsu on his bike and rested his head on her shoulder for a moment, Kotetsu unsure how they had managed to get to it so quickly. She took the sward that Cloud was thrusting into her free hand, the weight of it almost pulling her back off of the bike again. Cloud then jumped onto the bike in front of her and opened the side compartment where he kept all of his sward upgrades. Kotetsu watched as he kicked started his bike while pulling two of them out. She smiled as he looked over his shoulder to check on her. "I've got your back if you've got mine." Kotetsu nodded as she looked back over her shoulder, Cloud zooming off as the monstrous metal abominations caught up. She felt her chest ache as she tried to manoeuvre herself so that she could face the disappearing church, the heavy sword in her hand proving to be quite a hindrance. "What are you doing?" She heard Cloud bellow over the sound of his bike, but she just kept at her struggle, grabbing Cloud as she felt herself almost fall head first off of the bike. Cloud held his arm out so that she could stabilise herself better, his hands full. Kotetsu pulled her hips back onto the seat and was pleased to find herself successfully back to back with Cloud. Now she could really do some defending. She used the sward as Cloud had done before to deflect the bullets, the resonating sound quite ear piercing even with the roaring engine beneath them. Cloud swerved this way and that, Kotetsu trying to hold herself on with only her legs. She could feel herself becoming quite woozy and her vision was beginning to blur, clearly blood loss taking its toll. Her arms began to build with lactic acid, the weight of the sward having more of an effect on her than she had anticipated.

"Faster!" She felt panic fill her as the metal creatures began to seriously gain on them, their guns much louder than before. Cloud looked back over his shoulder to see the need for more speed, but he was going as fast as he could realistically go. His bike was in much need of some TLC, and was protesting as he pushed as far as he could. "Cloud!" Cloud felt his whole bike shoot forward, the heat of an explosion almost burning his bare skin.

"Kotetsu?" He felt her body lean back on his, and he could feel her laboured breathing.

At least she was breathing.

Cloud leant his bike side to side, avoiding the onslaught of explosions that were surrounding them all of a sudden. On his fifth lean, he felt Kotetsu slip, and barely caught her with his now free hand as she tumbled off of the bike, her legs scraping along the ground. He pulled her up and across his lap before spinning the bike back towards the chaos, his sward too important to leave behind. It didn't take him long to swerve alongside it, his expert juggling skills allowing him to lift it and hook it onto the bike. He narrowly avoided being smashed to pieces as one of the metal weapons jumped up into the air above and attempted to stamp down on them. Now he really needed to get a move on.

Cloud's beloved bike groaned as it followed his will, its complaints going unnoticed as he desperately tried to save himself and the girl he had grown so fond of as of late. He looked down now and then to check that she was still breathing, and was relieved to see her eyes flickering open to stare at him. He could see her lips moving, but couldn't hear her as the bike roared in annoyance once more.

Another explosion knocked Cloud slightly off course as he pushed his stead on, the sight of Midgar comforting. Rufus wouldn't allow the people of Midgar to see him using his machines again, his need for their trust too prevalent in his quest for peaceful world domination. The last thing he needs now is an uprising.

Cloud looked back to see that he was indeed right, the metal machines stopping in their tracks on the horizon, relief washing over him.

"It's alright." He smiled down at Kotetsu to see her smiling weakly back. "We're safe." Cloud opened up the compartments of his bike and slotted his swards in. "For now anyway."

...

"I can't believe he was waiting for you like that. And with another of those poor children." Kotetsu could here Tifa stomping as she paced the room they were in. She could feel the dull ebbing pain of her chest as she struggled to open her eyes, but her body seemed to be ignoring her will power right now. "I can't believe that he thinks this is okay!" Another set of footsteps walked over to Tifa and stopped her in her tracks. Kotetsu could feel the presence of three people around her.

"Look Tifa. We're gonna stop this clown." Reno was the second set of footsteps which meant the third person was probably Cloud. Kotetsu felt her pinkie twitch as she desperately tried to regain control of herself. Breaking someone's psychological hold over you was quite tiresome it would seem... "You need to chill out. There's no use in getting all upset like this when we gotta think straight." Kotetsu felt Cloud's warm self approach her, his almost scolding, bare hands feeling her forehead for a fever.

"You should have seen her." The room fell silent as Cloud spoke, Tifa and Reno waiting patiently for him to continue. Cloud continued to brush back Kotetsu's hair, which she had come to love about him over the time they had spent together. "She just..." Cloud hesitated as he tried to find the right words. "Snapped out of it. I could see it. In her eyes. They just changed from cold determination to warm understanding. And triumph. She was so proud of herself." Kotetsu felt Cloud's confusion.

"So why, if she could control it, did she do this?" Reno's voice was unexpected, and made Kotetsu jump a little. He quickly brought her back to reality, Cloud's trance that he seemed to put on her smashing to the floor.

"I think..." Kotetsu heard Tifa hit Reno somewhere clothed, followed by a hushed 'oof'. "Maybe she just didn't trust herself. Maybe it was a one off thing she did. Maybe she couldn't hold on to herself long enough to avoid hurting me. Maybe she felt it was just best if she was out of the picture, so I could get on with what I needed to do." Silence fell on them again. "What bothers me was Sebastian's reaction. He seemed, terrified, not by the possibility that he had been defeated by Kotetsu, but terrified that she might die. He could have attacked with that girl at the end of his knife. He could have tried anything, but he didn't. He just... fled." Kotetsu was not very sure how to deal with this information at all. All the things her master had said to her did not equate to this new emotion. Worry for her life? Cloud must be wrong.

"Come on Tifa." Kotetsu felt Tifa and Reno starting to walk, the air around them swirling as it was disturbed by their movements. "We'll let you have some time with her."

"She's going to be fine." Tifa piped in, feeling Reno was being a little morbid about the whole thing.

"Yeah." Cloud sounded sure, but there was something mixed in with it. Disappointment? Shame?

...

Cloud stood in the doorway as he watched Kotetsu toss and turn in her sheets, her pillow long discarded in the farthest corner in the room. He listened intently to her mumblings, but could never make any sense out of them. Kotetsu's eye's flickered frantically behind her lids, obviously in deep distress. Cloud would often wake her, rescue her from her monsters and demons that would chase and torment her. Sometimes he would even lie with her until she slept again, her fingers clutching at his clothes desperately as she drifted off into another onslaught of torture.

But tonight was different. Tonight she had almost died. Again.

Cloud watched as she pushed something or someone away from her, begging them to stop touching her. He could only imagine the horrors she had seen in her time, being the only female of the small killing squad they had rescued. And she wasn't at all a bad looking girl either, but that didn't make it any less horrible or more justifiable. He often found himself staring at the beautiful girl when she was around, and craving her when he was alone at night was not uncommon, especially since he had spent that night with her the week before. He would watch Tifa and Reno enjoying each other's company, the odd kiss and cuddle here and there, and couldn't help but wish for the same with Kotetsu. He wanted to make her feel special, make her feel like she mattered. Wanted to protect her from all this hurt she seemed to carry with her, and all the physical pain she just couldn't seem to get away from. He hated when she would shy away from things because she thought she didn't deserve them, or was too incapable of them. He hated watching her beat herself up, watching her let people walk over her and use her. He especially hated when she let people make her cry, when she was clearly much better than any of them. But of course, for some reason, this was all inbred in her. He longed to know more of her past, longed to know what it was that kept her up at night. He wished she could talk to him, wish that she could speak more than she did. It would be much easier to help her.

"Cloud?" Kotetsu's soft voice broke Cloud from his thoughts, making him almost cry out in surprise. How long had she been awake? Awake and seeing him stare at her so hungrily...

Kotetsu watched the blonde curiously as she sat up, a hot blush forming in her cheeks. She cringed as pain hit her, her chest still healing from earlier, but any signs of that pain vanished almost immediately as she became suddenly very hyperaware of her bare legs not being covered by her sheets, since she was somehow only in shorts and a t-shirt. Stupid nightmares, making her kick all her covers up... That was when she noticed some bandaging and plasters on her shins...

"Just came to see if I could wake you. You were crying out in your sleep again." Kotetsu lifted the sheets to cover her face as she apologised relentlessly. "It's fine, don't worry, and no you didn't wake me, chill out." He made his way over to the bed and began pulling her sheets down, covering her legs up again. He then sat on the edge, trailing his fingers gently through her thick hair. He loved her hair. Now that it had been trimmed and tidied, she looked really healthy. Cloud almost lost his control when Kotetsu closed her eyes and moaned slightly at the contact she was getting, something she had taken to doing as of late. He could see her blush, but she remained still as he continued to caress her hair and then her face. He cupped one side with his hand, and stroked her lips with his thumb. Kotetsu let out a sigh as she snuggled into the touch, dropping the sheets and freeing her hands. Cloud took one of them in his free hand, interlocking their fingers and playing with her thumb with his. He loved the little bits of contact she allowed. They weren't helping much with his self control, but god he just didn't care at times.

Kotetsu loved the sensations that rocketed through her whenever the blonde paid this kind of attention to her. Before she had never wanted to be touched, but with Cloud, she just couldn't get enough! She opened her eyes and stared at their locked fingers, a small smile tugging at her lips. She had no idea what to do, no idea how normal people initiated such things as kisses and hugs. Her old minder had told her of them, told her that when the time came she would know, that it would just happen, but she was beginning to wonder if she was broken. She felt the weight of the bed shift as Cloud moved closer, the hand on her face moving away from her now cold and tingling skin. He then sat next to her on the edge of the bed, motioning for her to move up. She did, making sure that their fingers stayed interlocked for as long as possible. Cloud then slouched down until he was lying out on her bed, his perfect smile in place. Kotetsu felt her heart do a couple of somersaults as she took up the usual position next to him, her head placed perfectly between his shoulder and neck, her arm over his chest, and her left leg slightly draped over his. Cloud's arm wound round her, except a little lower than usual this time. She blushed hard as she felt his fingers brush against the bared skin of her lower back, shivers running up her spine. He played around with the hem of her shirt, tugging it and letting it bounce further and further up her back. He chuckled softly as she tightened her grip around his waist, his hand returning to rest on her lower back.

The two lay like that for a while, Kotetsu battling with sleep. She tried her best to take in these moments as much as she could, but sleep always took her before she had soaked in everything. But tonight would be different, god damn it!

Cloud sighed softly as he felt Kotetsu's fingers run up and down his side, slightly tickling him but perfect at the same time. He allowed her to fumble about for a while until she got more confident, her strokes venturing to his chest where she began to doodle on him. It was strange, but the girl probably had no idea what to do, though he wasn't complaining. It was kind of... nice, in an innocent sort of way.

Kotetsu felt frustration hit her as she started to draw spirals and zigzags, all over Cloud's clothed chest. She had not a clue what she was meant to be doing, but she was pretty sure it wasn't this. Before she had just been stripped of her clothing, told what to do, but it was like Cloud was testing her! He just lay there, waiting for something, but she had no idea what!

Cloud turned to face the girl, and almost laughed at her face of sheer concentration. He hadn't realised she had been trying so hard. If he hadn't been so happy and desperate to be with her, he would have gone and got her some paper and a pen, always curious as to what it was that she was always drawing. Was it the same thing each time?

Kotetsu suddenly sat up and faced away from Cloud, scratching her head as she felt her skin burn from the force of her blush. One day her cheeks were going to melt off... Cloud sat up behind her and gently placed his chin on her shoulder, sighing softly.

"What's wrong?" Kotetsu shook her head, her hair flicking onto Cloud's face, rendering him blind for a moment. He pulled back from her to allow it all to fall from his face and returned his chin to its perch on Kotetsu's shoulder. He waited for a while, allowing the girl time to collect her thoughts. He then leant back down on the bed, tugging at Kotetsu's arm gingerly. Kotetsu smiled as she lay against him again, but refused to make eye contact. She then felt the bed shift beneath her as Cloud repositioned himself so that he was now looking down at her. Their eyes connected.

And without warning, Cloud leant in and gently touched his lips on Kotetsu's. Kotetsu felt heat rising in her, her eyes opening wide in surprise. He applied a little more pressure when Kotetsu relaxed, a little nervous that she was just going along with this. He pulled back slightly and kissed her again, his hands shaking in anticipation. Kotetsu hadn't kissed back yet, which was worrying him slightly. He tried for a third time, and pulled back when Kotetsu did nothing.

"Sorry. I thought..." Cloud cleared his throat, embarrassed by the whole thing.

He had thought wrong.

He stood up from the bed then, rather suddenly, and headed to the door, hoping that the girl would just forget what had happened. Kotetsu stared after him, her heart being crushed by such a quick and small reaction. Had she done it wrong? Or maybe Cloud had realised what she really was and that he could never love her. Realised that she was nothing but a weapon, a murderer.

**Herro! And god am so sorry. Been so busy with work and courses and life that I've been doing this chapter on and off for a wee while now. And I'm so sorry for the lateness and I had forgotten how much of a horrid cliff hanger i had left you guys with...Again appologies. XD**

**But yeah. Kotetsu and Cloud's relationship almost reached the next level, but Kotetsu's too inexperienced to return how she feels. So how will Cloud deal with his thoughtys of rejection? and How will Kotetsu fix the mess that was made? All in next chapter XD Which you will be happy to know i have started working on lol! XD**

**Hope you like and enjoy! XD**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Her mind raced as her body acted on its own, her bare feet padding off out of the room and after the blonde. She raced down the stairs, unsure where exactly Cloud had suddenly gone, only to bump into him as she rounded the corner into the bar area.

"Don't leave!" She almost shrieked, unsure where all this panic and abandonment issues had come from. "Please!" Cloud wrapped his arms around the girl, steadying her as her tears fell to the floor. Kotetsu clung to him, pulling at his woollen top as she tried to get as close as she possibly could to her saviour, burying her face into his neck as she sobbed like a child. What was wrong with her? Where had these tears come from...?

Cloud stood in the doorway feeling quite confused. Even if he could understand woman in the first place, there was still no way he was going to understand the mess in his arms, no matter how much he wanted to. He kissed the top of her forehead as he led her over to one of the seats, setting her down and untangling his top from her grasping fingers.

"Listen, hey. Don't cry, I'm not going anywhere." He reassured the girl as he knelt down next to her and played with her hair again. That seemed to calm her usually.

"I don't know how." Her voice cracked as she steadied herself, wiping the tears from her eyes. "No one's kissed here." She touched her lips softly, a longing look in her eyes. Cloud nodded in understanding. Of course she didn't know how to be with someone like that. She had been brought up as a weapon and a sex object, not a human to be loved. Cloud wiped away the next wave of tears that left her, hushing her as he circled his arms around her again.

He laughed to himself as he thought of the mess he had gotten into, and with the whole relationship thing? It was like the blind leading the deaf...

"It's alright. I just... I thought you didn't want it. I don't want to force you into things, and I can't tell if you're just going along with situations or not to keep me happy." Cloud kissed Kotetsu's forehead again as he cuddled into her, sighing softly as he enjoyed the moment, as wet and confusing as it was.

Kotetsu wound her arms around the blonde, pulling him closer to her. The two stayed like that for a few moments. It was Cloud who pulled them apart, adjusting the pair so that he was now kneeling in front of her, his body between her legs pressing on the edge of her seat. Kotetsu swallowed hard as Cloud closed the distance between them, his soft lips pressing gently on hers again. This time she returned the pressure, her hands gripping the sides of her seat as she tried to calm herself. She had never felt so intensely about someone like this before, and she wasn't about to waste it a second time round.

Cloud pulled at Kotetsu's legs, making her shift forward to the edge where he pressed himself against her, hoping to insight some kind of instincts in her. The hornier she got maybe the easier it was for her to let go. He smiled into their kiss when she squeaked in surprise, his hands resting now around her lower back.

Kotetsu felt her cheeks burn, but she didn't fight back, enjoying the lovely friction there was between them. She hadn't meant to squeak, and she could feel Cloud smiling. God she was no good at this at all...

Her eyes flew open as she felt Cloud's tongue brush her lips gently, probing to push past and into her mouth. Was that normal? She opened her mouth slightly, deciding to trust the blonde in what he was doing.

And god was she glad she did.

The sensations of pure desire that erupted inside of her when Cloud's tongue danced with hers was just unimaginable. She had never experienced anything like this and they were just kissing! They still had the sex to go, which was apparently meant to be amazing when done through choice, or so Arashi had said. She wasn't sure she would be able to handle all of this...

Cloud continued to kiss the girl deeply, enjoying every twitch of pleasure she made, and every gasp and moan she breathed against his mouth. If he hadn't been so intent on making this perfect for her, he wasn't sure he could have held himself back from just tossing her onto the table and screwing her senseless... He could feel his own aching heat pulse impatiently in his boxers, rubbing uncomfortably against his constricting trousers. He wasn't sure how long he would last, this being his first time and all...

Kotetsu felt something pool at the pit of her stomach, causing her to moan slightly in Cloud's mouth. The kiss increased in speed and passion, Cloud finding his self control wavering with each moment. Kotetsu threw her arms around the blonde, pulling him even close to her, her desperation for whatever it was she was craving making her body act on its own. She slid herself more forward so she was practically sitting on the blonde. He complied as he knelt back, pulling Kotetsu with him so that she was now sitting on him, her knees on the floor on either side of him, almost pinning him place had she not been so light. She pressed her body so that she was now flush against him, her hands resting now on his shoulders as she tried to calm herself.

Images of previous sexual encounters flooded into her mind then, the flashing images causing her to hesitate a little. Cloud noticed, slowing the kiss and pulling away to look at her confused and pained expression.

"Too much?" He breathed out, his lips red from their demanding kiss. Kotetsu shook her head, but made no move to continue their moment. "Then what is it that's bothering you." Kotetsu looked at Cloud's eyes then, and noticed the same kind of pain she felt. She had never seen the man saw raw before, so vulnerable. And for some reason, it fixed everything, made her feel like for the first time in her life, she belonged here, belonged with Cloud.

"Scared." Kotetsu's voice was quiet, and Cloud wasn't sure she had spoken at all.

"Of what? I won't hurt you, and I definitely won't force you to do anything you don't want to do." Kotetsu nodded, her eyes dropping to the floor again, almost as if defeated.

"It hurts." Cloud wasn't sure what she was referring to, but Kotetsu luckily continued. "Sex hurts. Blood. Sore in morning." She looked back up at Cloud then, her eyes brimming with tears. "Tired of pain." She blinked and another tear rolled down her face, burning her. She swatted at it in frustration, her eyebrows knitted in thought.

"Then we take it slow." Cloud pressed his hand on the back of her head, bringing her to him and holding her as he rocked slightly. He could feel the blood getting trapped in his legs, and the beginnings of pins and needles throb painfully. "If you feel pain, we'll stop, but you need to tell me or I won't know." He didn't feel it necessary to tell the frightened girl he had never done this before, worried that it would only unsettle her more.

"Slow." Kotetsu nodded, her high spirits returning. Cloud smiled as she pulled back from him, wiping her tears away.

"And you can let me know when you're ready. We can stay like this for as long as you need, just be together until you are comfortable moving on to the next step." He rubbed his nose against hers, Kotetsu smiling at him as he pulled away. She kissed him then, nibbling gently on his lip as she begged for him to comply. And he did, the passion returning to the pair almost immediately.

Cloud could feel his muscles stiffening up, but he didn't care, allowing the girl on him to lead the kiss, her perfect lips creating sweet friction with his, their tongues dancing expertly, the warm skin of her hands grazing his stomach under his t-shirt.. wait, what?

Kotetsu let her hands slip under Cloud's t-shirt, his smooth skin so irresistible. She let her fingertips dance on him, waiting to see if he would reject it. When he didn't, she pressed her hands against him, rubbing up to his chest and then round to his back, pulling him slightly as she pressed herself back against him again. Cloud complied, allowing the girl to explore him as he returned her now fevered kisses with as much enthusiasm as he could.

God, he never wanted this to end.

Kotetsu's hands began to venture further, sliding down his back slowly until they reached the elastic band of his boxers. She toyed with it for a bit, unsure of how to continue down without asking for permission. Cloud took this opportunity to move the pair, his hands slipping under Kotetsu's legs, lifting her as he stood and wobbled some blood back into his legs. She broke the kiss then, wondering if maybe she had crossed a line, but Cloud quickly captured her lips again, holding her close to him as he turned them both. He placed her down gently on the edge of the nearest table, pushing slightly on her shoulders, encouraging her to lie back. She complied, keeping her legs locked around him, pulling him down with her. Cloud broke the kiss again, his breath laboured as he tried calm himself. He was pressed perfectly against her, everything in the right place, but he had to take it slow. Kotetsu watched him, her eyes locked with his, a powerful trance that she seemed to put over him when he saw her eyes like this. He placed his hands at either side of her shoulders, smiling down at her. He then cupped the side of her face and watched as she snuggled into it, her eyes still burning into his. He was hoping that he was going to be able to calm his needs, but really, looking at her was apparently not his best course of action.

"Fuck." He bit his lip as he continued to watch her, a blush rising in her cheeks. Kotetsu revelled in the attention she was getting, Cloud's warm thumb stroking her face as he held her there. She applied more pressure to her legs, indicating she was craving more. She had no idea how people spoke their needs, the idea causing her to blush harder. But Cloud seemed to understand, his lips replacing his hand as he kissed down her cheek, the cool air making the trail tingle. She shivered when he reached her neck, her body tensing as he ran his tongue along her collar bone. He nibbled here and there, making her hips buck and crush their sensitive lower regions together perfectly, inciting a few choked moans from the blonde. The sound just pushed Kotetsu further, her mind feeling like it was going to explode from sensory overload. She was beginning to wish that Cloud would just hit her, pain seeming to be an easier signal to understand.

Cloud then pressed his palm against the bottom of Kotetsu's top, gently and painfully slowly pushing it up to reveal her pale skin. He continued to kiss along to her shoulder, before returning to the middle and making his way back up to her lips. He slid his body along hers, causing sweet friction between them both, his hand now teasing the skin under her breast. They kissed again, desperation and need oozing from them both.

"Shhhit." Kotetsu breathed out as Cloud applied pressure to her bra covered breast, rubbing his thumb over her now hardening nipple. He toyed with it for a few moments, enjoying the way Kotetsu would twitch and almost convulse in pleasure, her head thrown back as she continued a stream of profanities. He watched as she chewed on her lip, her choked out moans pushing his self control out of the window. He kissed her hard, his palm pressing down on her now hypersensitive breast, rubbing it as he applied pressure on the other, moaning as her hips crashed into his.

"Fucking hell." Cloud rubbed and tweaked at her nipple, sending Kotetsu into a wild frenzy, her kisses breaking into moans, her head tossing and turning on the table as she whimpered and sucked in sharp breaths. "Want to go upstairs?" Cloud whispered into her ear, Kotetsu sighing contentedly as Cloud stopped his torture. She nodded, and allowed Cloud to lift her so that she was straddling his front again. She hooked her legs around his waist and kissed him back as he negotiated his way back to his room. His was the furthest from the rest of the occupants, so that was the best place for them to be without defiling the public bar area, though he was sure Tifa and Reno had already done so.

He bumped his door open with his back as he brought the pair of them into his room, placing Kotetsu down on his bed and returning to close the door. He stood in the doorway as he surveyed his room, deciding to open the curtains so that he could see his love interest in the moonlight. She eyed him inquisitively, but became immediately distracted when Cloud removed his t-shirt, bearing his slightly scarred chest to her. She used all of her energy to stop her mouth from dropping open, his perfect chiselled figure being more than she could ever ask for. The fire within her exploded then, and if Cloud hadn't come to the bed and kissed her then, she would have jumped into his arms and kissed him to death.

Cloud lay Kotetsu down on the bed, his kisses quick and desperate. He lay down on top of her again, using his knee to open her legs so he could lie between them, his hardness pressing against her. She sighed softly against his lips, feeling once again that this was the most right thing she had ever done.

Cloud continued his ministrations from downstairs, his hands toying with her sensitive areas. This time however seemed less desperate and more careful, like Cloud was making his actions more deliberate. He tugged at her tight top, a request to remove it. Kotetsu sat up from the bed and allowed him to help her remove it. She then reached round to undo the clasps in her bra, but Cloud's fingers met hers, flicking her away. He then made quick work of getting her out of it, his eyes taking in every inch of her, her pale skin seeming blue in the moonlight. He tried to ignore the rage that kicked in him as he saw the many scars that marred her, but Kotetsu's beauty was a perfect override. He trailed his fingers down her back, Kotetsu shivering at his light touch. He shifted in the bed, pressing his hard chest against her bony back and sitting his legs on either side of her. He slinked his arms around her, hugging her tightly to him, burying his face into her hair. Kotetsu felt something inside of her snap, her eyes flooding with tears. She hadn't been hugged so lovingly and so perfectly since her minder had been alive, and she had craved this attention for years. Her body shook as she tried to regain herself, but she just couldn't help it, couldn't hold her pain in any more.

And she cried.

It wasn't the reaction Cloud had been expecting, but he somehow understood. He held her against him, shushing her as he snuggled into her neck, kissing her gently as he spoke comforting things to her. Told her that it will get better, told her that she wasn't alone anymore, that he would be there for her as long as she wanted him.

And she cried more.

She didn't deserve any of this, so why was Cloud wasting his time? She was a monster, a murderer. It didn't make any sense to her, but she decided she didn't mind. She loved Cloud, and he seemed to return her feelings. There was someone for everyone, or so she had been told, and maybe Cloud was her someone.

She hoped so.

Kotetsu wiped her eyes, her sobs disappearing. She was then very aware of her current half naked state, a blush forming. She tilted her head back and captured Cloud's lips with hers, her head resting on his shoulder. Cloud took things slowly, their kiss holding more love than lust, his hands rubbing her abdomen, doodling little patterns on her skin. He smiled at the thought of her doing it earlier, and then at how he had somehow picked up the habit. He then began to stroke upwards, his finger tips grazing her skin lightly, sending shivers running up and down her spine, her skin erupting with goose bumps. She sighed softly, her hands lightly rubbing up and down Cloud's legs, feeling every muscle and tendon. She loved his physique, so much more toned and useful feeling than others she had experienced. And even with all the strength he possessed, he still managed to have a soft touch, could hold her without crushing her.

"Aaahh." Kotetsu felt her body tense as she let out choked sighed, Cloud's fingers working wonders on her nipples, pulling and rubbing them expertly. She had no idea she could feel such mind numbing sensations from her breasts, quite annoyed that no one else had done this, but then again, it kind of felt like her first time. The first time she had done this and wanted it.

Cloud began to kiss down her jaw line, tweaking and pinching Kotetsu's now solid nipples, enjoying as she squirmed against him, her head thrown back and her mouth open, gasping for air. He kissed down her neck, along to her shoulder and down her arm, lifting it so he could reach her finger tips. He sucked on the end of each finger before draping her arm across his shoulders, his teeth nipping playfully down on her nipple. Kotetsu threw her hand up to her mouth, muffling her almost screaming moan. In all her encounters, she had never experienced this.

Cloud licked and nibbled at Kotetsu's breast, her gasps and muffled moans pressing him on. He held her other breast in his right hand, his left venturing down under the elastic hem of her shorts. He paused for a moment and looked up to check if Kotetsu was okay with this, but her hand pushing his further down was enough. His inexperienced fingers clumsily groped around, but luckily Kotetsu was too far gone as Cloud continued to tease her. He eventually found the right spot, Kotetsu's legs slamming shut in response, her hand gripping the sheets beneath her.

Kotetsu was seeing stars, and could feel herself becoming light headed. She had come to the conclusion that Cloud was magic. Cloud's muffled laughter made a blush rise in her cheeks as she opened her legs again, allowing Cloud to carry on his ministrations.

He stroked her softly as he became more confident, his fingers slipping inside of her without hesitation. He pushed in and out of her as he brought her close to release, her pants increasing in speed and volume. He was beginning to truly appreciate his decision to come to his room rather than hers...

Kotetsu bit her lip as she tried to silence herself, not used to this kind of loss of self control. She knew she would probably feel embarrassed in the morning, but right now, she just didn't seem to care, and it sort of scared her. The way Cloud had a whole new different hold over her. Like she had escaped one prison, to end up in another.

"Fuck!" Kotetsu almost screamed her profanities as Cloud found something inside her that made the world met. Whatever this new prison was, she hoped Cloud would chain her to wall and 'torture' her forever. She felt her toes curl as something began to happen in the pit of her stomach, her veins tingling like she was on drugs. Her body began to convulse uncontrollably, her moans being pulled from as pleasure filled her body and soul. She held her breath as the last waves of her climax hit her, her body falling limp against Cloud's. "nghnth..." She lay in his arms, panting and gasping for air. Cloud wrapped his arms around her, rocking them gently on the bed. "What was that?" She gasped out, her hand pushing her hair from her sticky forehead. Cloud laughed softly against her ear, kissing her as he lay her down on the bed, stretching out next to her.

"That, my dear, is called an orgasm." She nodded as she stared at the ceiling, still not really sure what an orgasm was. Well it was whatever had just happened she supposed...

"Never had." Cloud cuddled her closer.

"It doesn't always happen. Men generally go every time, but girls are notoriously hard to make orgasm if you don't know what you doing. Guess I just got lucky." Kotetsu nodded again, her eyes distant. Cloud snuggled in beside her, his nose gently rubbing against her cheek. He was quite surprised with how easy it was to talk to her about such things, like it was a simple topic like the weather they were discussing.

"You turn!" Kotetsu pounced like a cat into action, her eyes holding a mischievous glint to them. Cloud caught her as she threw herself at him, their lips locking in a fight for dominance, which Kotetsu won this time. She straddled his waist, her wet heat making Cloud smile in pride at his work. She kissed him hard, leaving him breathless as she kissed down his chest. She learned here that men don't get turned on the same when you nibble at their nipples, Cloud seeming to calm down as she tried it out on him, so she ventured lower with her hand, knowing exactly what would work for him.

Cloud arched his back when he felt Kotetsu's probing fingers touch his aching member, his eyes shutting tight as she gently stroked him. Her lips met his again in a hungry kiss, exciting him to a whole new level. He clutched at the sheets under him, his muscles tensing and relaxing in rhythm with her strokes. He then reached up and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her down so her body was now leaning on his, her shape pressed against him. Her naked chest felt perfect against his, her incredible heat making his skin tingle. Kotetsu's experienced hands flicked the tip of his erection, his hands clenching in her hair. He steadied himself as she continued to abuse him, her perfect actions sending him into a blind bucking frenzy. Her lips left his as she travelled down his chest again, her breasts creating sweet friction against him. She then shifted herself so she was in between his legs, her fingers tugging at his boxers. He lifted his hips off of the bed and she removed them swiftly, her eyes hungrily taking in his completely naked form, and it unnerved him a little. This was the first time he had been so bared out in front of someone, and he had been keeping his self conscious nature at bay until now, but his thoughts were quickly dissipated when she kissed his tip, her tongue peeking out for a taste. He almost came then. Instead, he stared at the ceiling, one arm lying across his forehead and the other across his abdomen, his thoughts only concentrating on making this last forever.

Kotetsu had been forced to do this before, but she really had no idea if it was the same as how you would do it with someone you cared for. She kissed the tip again, her tongue licking at him as she steadied her breathing. She then took his length into her mouth, the heat making Cloud stifle another loud moan. She sucked on him slightly, pulling him out of her mouth with a pop, and quickly sucking him in again. He touched the back of her throat, her eyes watering slightly, but his laboured pants were enough to keep her going, and she was obviously doing the right things. She continued to bob her head up and down, her speed increasing.

Cloud could feel himself coming to an end, his hands shooting down and tangling in her long hair. It stung a little on her scalp, but she found herself loving it, the perfect pleasure pain combination urging her to continue. She twisted her head as she went back and forth along his length, the strange friction sending him arching and tensing up, his body shaking slightly.

"I'm gonna- " And with the sudden stiffening of his erection, Cloud came, his shuddering breaths and moans muffled as he turned his face into the bed, his hands flying to his side where he tugged at the sheets, almost ripping them as he convulsed. Kotetsu swallowed everything he gave, his taste being much more pleasant than she had expected. Turns out _everything_ was better with Cloud. He turned his head again so that he could look up at Kotetsu as she wiped at the corners of her mouth, a huge smile in place. "Fuckin' 'ell." He flopped his head back onto the bed, Kotetsu slinking up next to him, her legs tangling with his as she threw her arm over his chest, their usual sleeping position.

"You like?" Kotetsu snuggled her face into his neck as Cloud continued to pant, his heart rate only now beginning to slow again.

"I love." Kotetsu giggled at Cloud's response, clearly quite proud of herself. "Thank you." Kotetsu leant up on her elbow as she looked into Cloud's eyes. She kissed him softly before giggling again, and yawned. Cloud sat up and reached for the now discarded covers, pulling them up and over the pair as he urged his almost new lover to sleep. She smiled contentedly as she yawned again, a quiet squeak following it.

**SO here you are my lovely readers. this dirty chapter is for you guys. I'm such a pest with posting I know, but i hope this chapter makes up for everything XD**

**So please enjoy XD and be happy to know that there is more to come XD**

**hopefully see ya soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Cloud woke the next morning, feeling groggy and little cold. He groaned as he searched for his covers, finding that they were no longer on the bed, but instead, in a crumpled heap on the floor. Kotetsu snored softly at his side, her forehead resting perfectly against his chin. He decided to wait until she awoke before he reached down and made a fuss, though he wished it would be soon.

Fortunately for him, it wasn't long before Kotetsu snorted awake, her confused and still half asleep face more than too cute. Cloud kissed her softly, Kotetsu easily following in suit. The two shared a passionate moment before Cloud shifted them both, retrieving his covers from the cold floor and returning almost instantly so that two could snuggle back together, Cloud sighing softly as he stared off in a dream. Kotetsu shut her eyes, trying to go back to sleep whilst clinging onto Cloud for dear life, determined to keep him with her for as long as humanly possible.

Or maybe even Forever.

Kotetsu couldn't battle the sudden pessimistic thoughts that plagued her, her insane insecurity driving her to almost hysteria as she tried her best to be happy with the moment.

But what _did_ the future hold?

The moment was all very well, but she couldn't go back. She couldn't help but see herself repeatedly, alone and in her dark cage once again, no windows or light, and especially no Cloud.

She shut her eyes tightly as images of dear Arashi flooded her thoughts, his pained face and sorrowful eyes a constant reminder of what was probably to come.

"Kotetsu?" Her eyes flew open at the sound of Cloud's deep and raspy morning voice. She shook her head as she smiled stupidly, unsure what it was exactly that she was denying. "You know you don't always have to lie to me. After all, I would say we were possibly a couple now, no?" Kotetsu felt a pang of pity for the suddenly unsure man, his eyes questioning as he seemed to worry about her answer.

Which was of course yes.

Kotetsu nodded her head vigorously before letting out a giggle as Cloud smothered her with butterfly kisses, his speed and passion making her giddy, almost delirious.

"Cloud! Cloud!" Cloud sat bolt upright as he began to panic, searching for his boxers, which he was so sure were right next to the bed when he had gone to sleep...

"Quick, put this on." Kotetsu caught the t-shirt that Cloud had thrown to her with her face, and giggled as she pulled it over her head. There was something so very exciting about being caught in bed with a male, which she had never experienced before. Usually she would be faced with punishment, but the thought of Tifa tearing Cloud to pieces verbally seemed vaguely funny, if not impressive, since Cloud was so strong and powerful compared to the surprisingly understanding woman. Kotetsu dived under the covers when she heard Tifa's footsteps get closer, Cloud still struggling to pull his t-shirt over his head in his hurry.

"Cloud!" Tifa almost screamed his name as she entered his room, though this time not with such authority. Her voice was broken, her eyes red from tears. Her confident calls for Cloud had now become pathetic whimpers as she hugged him tightly, Kotetsu now emerging from her newly made sanctuary amongst the sheets. "Cloud! I can't..." She sniffed hard as she tried to pull herself together. Cloud placed his hands gently on her shoulders, his eyes serious as he waited for his friend to continue. "Reno!" Cloud swore hard as he gritted his teeth. "No! He didn't... He hasn't... He's missing." Cloud's attitude changed as he began to question the sobbing mess now in his arms.

"Where was he the last time you saw him? Or spoke to him?" Tifa shook her head as she tried to collect her thoughts. "Two days ago." She hiccoughed. "He phoned me to tell me he was taking me out last night, and that he was on his way home from his latest mission." She wiped her eyes again as she sat on the bed, waving tiredly to Kotetsu as she finally noticed her presence. "But he never showed. I waited for hours Cloud. Hours. And it's not like him." Cloud sighed as he remained standing, watching his friend break her heart.

He was going to kill the red head if he had done this on purpose.

"Have you thought that maybe he just stood you up?" Cloud raised his arms in defence as Tifa glared in response. "I'm just saying. You can polish a shit, but it's still a shit." Tifa stood abruptly, and pushed passed Cloud, clearly more upset.

"You're such an asshole at times! I really need you right now and all you can do is make fun?" Cloud apologised as Tifa began to pace the floor, her tears falling freely once again. "He's not like that! You just can't see the wood for the trees. You're too busy waiting for him to fuck up that as soon as it looks like it has, you've already deemed him guilty." Cloud apologised again, but Tifa continued to explain none the less. "Cloud, we... he... we're getting married." Cloud lifted his head sharply and stared at Tifa for what felt like the longest six seconds of their lives.

"He proposed?" Tifa nodded, not a hint of shame.

"And I said yes. And it's happening with, or without your consent. But that's not the point. He's in trouble. He wouldn't just stand me up like that. He may be a sleaze at times, but it's all just an act. He's sensitive and looks after me. He cares about me, and I know he does. Plus. He said to me a couple of weeks ago that he thinks Rufus suspects him. He's been asking Tseng questions about his where abouts, and he thinks he knows about us." Cloud kept quiet as he sat on the bed, his eyes never leaving Tifa's as she begged him to help find him. "If not for him, for me. You owe me, big time. And I would never take advantage of that if I wasn't desperate. Please!" Cloud sighed as he nodded.

"Where was he when he phoned you?" Tifa smiled tiredly as she leant against the wall, last night's desperation obviously being a bit too much. Kotetsu could only imagine what Tifa was going through, but her own experiences made it easy to understand or even relate to.

"I... I don't know. On his way back on a train I think. But I don't know where from. Oh Cloud..." Cloud sighed as he stood and began to gather his clothes together.

"I'll do what I can. Kotetsu?" Kotetsu perked up to show she was listening. "Go get yourself ready." Tifa jumped to her feet as she followed the skipping Kotetsu out.

"Thank you, for doing this. I'd go with you, but Denzel and Marlene, they need someone to- " Cloud stopped her in her tracks.

"I know. Your emotions would be a hindrance anyway. You won't have a clear mind. I'll keep in touch, go and make breakfast for the kids, calm yourself. Everything is going to be okay."

...

Kotetsu waited patiently at the door as Cloud gathered together some stuff for his bike. She watched as Tifa stood at the bar, her worried expression nothing compared to the sheer desperation in her eyes.

"It will get okay." Kotetsu hadn't really meant to speak aloud, but her mouth had seemed to think it appropriate to sound her thoughts. Tifa smiled sweetly at her, but still seemed unconvinced. "Cloud fix all." Tifa nodded though didn't seem to cheer up as she continued to stare at nothing. Denzel and Marlene were down eating breakfast, but knew not to say anything as they sat in an awkward silence.

"You ready?" Cloud whispered softly against Kotetsu's ear, trying not to upset the thick quietness. Kotetsu nodded briskly as she turned to leave. "We're going now." Tifa nodded in recognition of Cloud's words before reducing herself to tears again. "I'll... keep in touch." Cloud ushered Kotetsu out of the door and led her towards his bike.

"Where we go?" Cloud shrugged, clearly at a loss.

"To the nearest train station I suppose. It's hard to start looking for someone when you have no idea where they went or where they were coming from. Who knows if he was taken on the train or in Midgar, or at ShinRa." Cloud sighed sadly. "Or if he was even taken at all." He kicked his leg over his bike and made himself comfortable before signalling for Kotetsu to join him. "I'm sorry, but it looks like we're going to be going into more dangerous waters." Cloud kick-started his bike and let the engine tick over for a while. "We should maybe get in contact with Rude, Reno's right hand man. Maybe he knows, if he isn't in the same trouble himself." Cloud pulled out his mobile and pushed a few buttons, then closed it again and returned it to his pocket. "Hold on tight." Was his short warning before he sped off through the streets of Midgar.

...

Kotetsu walked slowly to the edge of what Cloud had called 'the platform'. She was most intrigued with the layout, and the metal 'tracks' below were definitely most peculiar. What on earth were they for?

"Kotetsu! Keep away from the edge." Kotetsu jumped back as if her life depended on it, the harshness and urgency of Cloud's voice making her suddenly very wary of these mysterious 'tracks'. "I have enough trouble trying to keep you safe from others, never mind yourself." Kotetsu stared at Cloud inquisitively before trying to peer over the edge of the platform from a now safer distance, very interested indeed with what dangers it held. Could she fight whatever it was? Or was it some kind of invisible threat?

Cloud wandered along the platform, inspecting here and there as he seemed at a loss of what to do. He then wandered over to the open window, where an old and rather frail man sat, his hat slightly over his eyes as he tried his best to sleep without being noticed. Cloud cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the slightly delirious man.

"Good god boy, you scared the living shit out of me. What do you want?" Cloud lifted his eyebrow in annoyance as he let the old man's rudeness slide... for a moment.

"This man." Cloud slammed a picture of Reno against the glass, resulting in the old man jumping back in surprise. That was how Cloud reinstated his authority without directly threatening anyone, and Kotetsu loved it. She couldn't help but feel her heart race and her mind swoon over the sexy man next to her, his strength and the protection he offered all the more desirable. "Have you seen him?" The old man in the small booth scratched the back of his head nervously before looking Cloud over again.

"No." Cloud growled in annoyance, clearly unimpressed with the man's reply. "I mean to say, not recently." Cloud leaned closer to the window, his unwavering stare only seeming to frighten the man further. "The other day, he left here on the 269 to the outskirts. I don't know where he went after that, I swear." Cloud sighed as he folded the photo of Reno, not even thanking the man as he made his way back along the platform to check the box with the strange dancing lights.

"Ten minutes." Cloud mumbled under his breath before he sat down on the bench to the left. Kotetsu wandered over to the strange box, her curious fingers reaching out to touch the cold and slightly rough metal. "A Time display." Kotetsu looked over to see Cloud move to stand next to her, his finger pointing to the yellow lights. "Those are numbers, and these are letters." Cloud found himself quite enjoying himself when he taught Kotetsu things. She was like an enthusiastic student that just excelled at everything, and he loved to see her smile.

"Numbers." She murmured, trying to hold onto Cloud's every word. Cloud continued to explain the small display unit.

"Letters make up words, and words make up sentences, like this one." Cloud pointed to one of the words and dragged his finger across a few of them as he spoke. "It says: 'Train Arrival Times'." Kotetsu nodded. She then pressed her finger against the glass and copied Cloud.

"'Train Arrival Times'." Cloud nodded. He then pointed to the numbers.

"And this number is 269. That's the train we're waiting on." Kotetsu looked at Cloud again, clearly confused. "You'll see what I mean." Kotetsu then shrugged and looked back at the shiny box.

"What this say?" she pointed to a word and number that were flashing over and over again next to one of the train names. Cloud smiled as he went back to his lesson.

"When it's flashing like that, it means that one of the trains is running late. It says 'Expected: 09:46'." Kotetsu repeated what he said, her finger running over the word and number as she spoke them. "There are really only ten numbers you need to learn how to draw, 0 – 9, but after that, you just put numbers next to each other to make different ones." Kotetsu frowned though nodded slowly, indicating she was understanding what he was saying, but not what he meant. "Remind me to show you later, when I have a pen and piece of paper handy." Cloud then remembered. "Oh and we should get you a sketch book today, if we get the chance." Kotetsu nodded excitedly about getting something, though she quickly realised she had no idea what it was, which made it all the more exciting. Kotetsu then heard a distant rattling low murmur coming from distance, her expression concerned as she tried to figure out whether she should be worried about it from Cloud's reaction. But he just seemed not to notice anything, and she was sure his senses were as heightened as her own. She could then see the beginnings of a dark outline of something, a machine of some kind. She tugged shyly on Cloud's arm.

"That's what we're waiting on. It's a train." Kotetsu looked up at Cloud, completely clueless. "You'll see in just a moment." And like Cloud had predicted, a moment later, the 'train' had pulled up in front of them, its giant wheels on the tracks below. Things began to click in Kotetsu's mind as she nodded slowly, her eyes wide in awe. She followed Cloud as he approached the great black machine, it's heaving structure groaning almost as it waited patiently for them to... Kotetsu then realised that she had no idea what Cloud was doing. She clung onto his arm as he made his way along the side, his eyes searching until he found an opening. Kotetsu hesitated for am moment as Cloud stepped into the machine, her experience with metal things that were alive not really being anything close to wonderful. "It's alright. It's safe enough. Trust me." He offered her his hand, and she took it without question, all hesitations gone as she stepped up onto the now buzzing and bleeping train. She jumped back from the opening, further into the corridor, unsure of what all the commotion was about. Had she tripped an alarm? Alerted everyone of their presence? She hadn't realised that this was a stealth mission. She then noticed Cloud laughing slightly as he rested his hands on her shoulders, his eyes sparkling as he tried to keep his chuckling to a minimum. "That's just a signal to let you know the doors are closing, so you don't get stuck in them." Kotetsu then noticed that there indeed had been a door, and it was now shut. She nodded slowly as her heart rate dropped, and the fists that she had readied earlier now relaxed. Cloud then took her hand and led her down the aisle, lots of empty seats on either side. "You can chose." Kotetsu jumped into action, running up and then down again before deciding quite dramatically that she wanted the one with a table and a window.

"This!" She squealed with happiness as she dived into the double seats, Cloud shaking his head as he found himself laughing again. She was mental. And he loved it. He then slid into the double seats across from her so that he could face her, the smile she had plastered on her face almost distracting him completely from the job at hand.

"Do you like it?" Kotetsu nodded happily as the train jerked into motion, her face practically squashed up against the not so clean window. Cloud watched her as she tried to take in every piece of scenery that they passed, her eye darting back and forth as if she was in some kind of R.E.M sleep. She even attempted to ask what things were, but by the time she had pointed and Cloud had looked, the thing had gone and Kotetsu was left to try and explain it, which was most amusing.

"It like a..." Kotetsu shook her hand in front of her face and then drew a box in the air and smiled expectantly at Cloud.

"Uh... I'm sorry, what?" Kotetsu giggled and did the process again, and Cloud was still stumped. "I really have no idea..." Kotetsu slumped as she tried to do it again, the concentration on her face quite cute. "I'm sorry, it's not your doodling in the air that's the problem, I just didn't see it. Maybe you can see another one and point it out?" Kotetsu nodded and her face was planted back against the glass, her eyes darting all over the place.

...

Kotetsu waved goodbye to the train, her smile almost hurting as she danced around Cloud.

"Again!" Cloud smiled softly as he nodded.

"Maybe later. But remember. We have to find Reno." Kotetsu stopped dancing and came back to Cloud's side, her fingers lightly touching his arm as he led the way. "You don't have to stop having fun, I was just saying we can't play on trains all day." Kotetsu nodded and smiled, though didn't start dancing again. Cloud ruffled the girl's hair, rubbing her shoulder as they approached another old man in a box, half asleep. Kotetsu was beginning to wonder if that was what old men did when they got to a certain age and made a point to ask Cloud later.

"Hi there." The man in the booth snorted himself awake and then came to attention.

"Hullo there sir, and what can I do you for today?" Cloud smiled at the man, obviously pleased with his manners.

"I was looking for this man, have you seen him?" Cloud lifted the picture of Reno and the man sighed as he stared at it. He then looked at Cloud, then Kotetsu, then back at Cloud before returning his gaze to the picture. The man shuffled in his seat uncomfortably as he cleared his throat, his moustache shuffling strangely. Cloud waited patiently for the man to look out the window to check for anyone listening in on their conversation. "No one's here except us." The old man nodded knowingly.

"Aye. I have seen your man. Yesterday in fact. He didn't look well when they dragged him off that train. No sir. He looked like a well skelped arse." Cloud raised his eyebrow at the man's description. "Didn't look well at all." The man nodded at Cloud as if trying to convey just how 'well skelped' looking Reno had really been.

"Who took him?" The old man shrugged his shoulders.

"Guy's in black." Cloud frowned.

"So not ShinRa guards then?" The old man shook his head. "Where did they take him?"The old man checked again to see if anyone was around before continuing.

"That way." The old man pointed in the direction that the train had just come in. "No car or other mode of transport, just dragged him." Cloud thanked the man before bouncing into action, his hands catching Kotetsu's as he pulled her into a run. Kotetsu caught up with Cloud so that she was now in front of him, eyes searching for danger. That was when she noticed what appeared to be drag marks in the dry mud, the scrapes an excellent indication of the direction travelled.

"Reno?" Kotetsu pointed at the marks as Cloud caught up to her.

"Could be." Kotetsu nodded as she turned to run off again. "Hang on." Kotetsu stumbled forward as she tried to stop herself, her questioning look in place. Cloud then dropped down to the ground and studied the markings, his fingers pressing the hardened dirt and rubbing back dust that was covering up blood stains. "Not good." Cloud suddenly seemed very nervous as he chewed on his lip in thought. He then stood back to his full height and signalled for Kotetsu to start running again. She tried not to shoot ahead of him, but if there was anything she was good at, it was running. She would slow down or even stop for a bit to allow Cloud to catch up, and she was happy to see that he wasn't annoyed at her in any way. "Just stay close enough that I can see you." Was all he had advised as she continued to disappear into the distance, her keen eyes scanning the surroundings for any more clues.

And then the tracks stopped.

"Now?" Cloud had began to circle the area, not even acknowledging that Kotetsu had spoken. She waited patiently for Cloud to make a decision, though she was unsure that there was much else to go on.

And then Cloud's phone rang.

"Rude?" Cloud leant to one side as he listened to possibly Rude, his head nodding now and then. "So, do you know who it was?" Cloud nodded a few more times before his eyes landed on Kotetsu, his expression troubled. He then nodded some more before he said 'bye' and hung up.

"What?" Kotetsu approached Cloud carefully, his unexplained quietness not something she liked. "Cloud?" She watched her hero slump in defeat, his eyes pained as he hugged her gently.

"I need you... To take me back. Take me back to where you were made." Kotetsu froze in her protector's arms, her mind racing as she felt herself grow flustered and light headed.

"Okay." Her voice was weak, but he heard, his tightened hug making her legs almost buckle.

"I will keep you safe. I will protect you. I promised I would, and I will." Kotetsu nodded, somehow knowing that Cloud needed to see that she was okay with this, and smiled widely.

"I trust." This seemed to upset Cloud more, which wasn't really the plan. "You okay?" Cloud nodded, but didn't seem to brighten his mood.

"Reno is in trouble. And I need to put you in the most danger of all to get him out, if he's even still alive, and break all the promises I made about keeping you away from that awful man." Kotetsu shook her head.

"I don't mind." Cloud sighed in frustration.

"I do! I mind!" He turned suddenly and kicked at the ground. "Why can't that brainless idiot look after his god damned self." Kotetsu shrugged her shoulders and Cloud sighed, realising he might not get a chance to teach her about rhetorical questions...

Cloud then took Kotetsu's hand in his, there eyes meeting for a painful moment before the two made their way back towards the train station.

**Herro! New chapter! it may feel a little rushed at the end but i wanted to make sure i posted it tonight in the hope that you guys get to read it sooner XD **

**Hope you like it! and i am really very greatful for all the reviews i have been receiving! please keep letting me know what you think, I love to hear what my readers have to say as you guys play a huge part in my motivation for writing! thanks again and enjoy XD**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Kotetsu wasn't nearly as excited as she had been on the first train, her chin resting on her folded arms as her eyes glanced now and then at the pretty coloured blurs passing by. Cloud had chosen to sit next to her this time, his fingers buried deep in her long hair, playing with it absent mindedly.

"Scared?" Cloud shook his head in reply to the girl's quiet question.

"Just concerned. You?" Kotetsu didn't answer as she decided to distract herself with the scenery again. "Kotetsu. I..." Cloud sighed as he slid down in his seat, clearly frustrated. "I won't let anything happen to you, so long as I live."

"I don't want you dead." Cloud laughed quietly, the girl's matter of factness amusing him somewhat.

"I don't want to be dead either." The two sat in silence for a while, both unsure of how to talk about the issue at hand.

Cloud felt his eyebrows knit in annoyance, disappointed that he hadn't seen this coming. Of course Rufus was going to find out about the whole Tifa/Reno situation, especially if they were going to get married.

What were the pair of them thinking?

And of course Kotetsu and he were going to be faced with Sebastian and his group of biological weapons at some point in the future, and he'd been a fool to wish and hope for anything different. A waste of wishes and hopes really...

And of course Rufus was going to use Sebastian and his many assets to acquire what he wanted, even if it meant killing off his own agents... more so when he had probably figured out that they weren't really all that faithful anyway.

"Cloud?" Cloud was brought back to reality by Kotetsu's small voice, her eyes seeming to plead for him to make this alright. To save her from the fate she had probably foreseen for herself.

Kotetsu had known things were going to go to shit, but now? Like this? She realised then that every time any danger happened, she was probably going to think, 'now? But it's been such a short time of freedom, with Cloud', so this time wasn't really any different from any other.

She couldn't leave Cloud now, but she couldn't let him die saving her either. Life could be so cruel.

Kotetsu couldn't stop all of her fears from slipping away when she felt Cloud's soft lips touch hers, his kiss was so gentle, his hand lightly caressing her cheek. Kotetsu felt her insides melt as Cloud touched her so softly, his arms now circling round her, the tight but safe embrace making her shake with anticipation. She couldn't leave him. She couldn't be without him. His tenderness, his loving and caring nature, his honest and trustworthy self was just far too much to give up without a fight.

And god would she fight.

Kotetsu felt her body moving on its own as it manoeuvred herself, kicking her leg over Cloud and straddling him perfectly. Her lips quickly returned to his, the feverish kiss clumsy but desperate. Cloud pulled Kotetsu into him, her body flush against his and he ravaged her, his speed and irregular rhythm almost too much for Kotetsu to follow.

Almost.

And all too soon, the pair felt the train slow to a screeching halt, Midgar station staring at them through the dusty windows.

Kotetsu sighed against Cloud's lips before he lifted her to her feet and took her hand, leading her off of the train and onto the dirty platform. Cloud ignored the people now boarding the train, three of them in total, in his haste.

Kotetsu kept in stride with the determined blonde, desperate for him to say something.

Anything.

But Cloud remained silent until he sat in place on his bike.

"You will need to direct me." Kotetsu wasn't really expecting his coldness, his emotionless tone and standoffish behaviour not really what she was needing right now. She just nodded as she joined the blonde, her fingers tangling into his tank top rather than their usual position around his waist. Cloud didn't seem to be making any notion of moving, his still body almost statuesque. She felt his breath slow and could feel the tension of the moment as she stared off into the distance, the old sector seven almost visible on the horizon. She felt Cloud's top tighten and pull a little in her fingers as he took in a deep breath, pausing as if her were about to speak.

But only silence met her ears as it reverberated against her heart strings, pulling at them painfully as she waited for the blonde to say anything.

Still, nothing.

Cloud kick started his bike and slowly took the pair of them back to the main road where Kotetsu called to him to go right.

...

It wasn't long before Kotetsu could see the old run down building that had been her 'home' for so many years. Cloud had no idea how close they actually were, but the tightening of the girl's hold on him told him they were near enough.

"This next left." Cloud saw the girl's pointing finger in his peripheral, and took the next left as instructed. "Second right." Cloud nodded as he passed the first right, the girl's grip almost pulling his top from his chest. Cloud then took the next right, feeling Kotetsu's head press against his back, hard. He could feel her body shivering slightly, her obvious distress making him scowl in annoyance. If Reno wasn't dead already, then he might be forced to kill him himself for being so stupid and getting caught. Cloud turned to try and look at the girl, but she was now pressed so hard against him that he wasn't really sure if they were two separate entities anymore. He then decided to just look ahead, his first plan of keep his distance from her seeming like the best. He had to disconnect. Had to get the job done without worrying about her feelings. Guilt welled up inside as he planned his next few moves, knowing that the girl would probably never forgive him.

...

Cloud stopped the bike as he approached an old building, its windows all smashed and walls covered in graffiti. He admired the art work of some of the designs for only a few seconds before he returned to the task at hand. He slid off the bike while somehow managing to remove the now quivering girl, her legs almost incapable of holding her up.

Kotetsu stared at the building in front of her, unsure where all this uncontrolled emotion was coming from. Was it the fear of being captured again, returning to her meaningless life of fighting, sex and torture? Or was it the thought of losing Cloud, him dying while trying to save the life of someone he didn't really care for.

Although she knew deep down inside he did.

Or was it the feeling of inescapability, that no matter how far she ran, or how strong her protector, she would always end up here, in the balance of life, a constant torture in itself as her emotions would run amuck, sending her back and forwards, to and from despair like a pendulum. A never stationary pendulum. Kotetsu felt the urge to throw up, but managed to contain her stomach contents as she watched Cloud battle with himself.

She found it oddly fascinating how Cloud's eyes told more than he ever could, his raw thoughts and feelings flooding out of them like an unstoppable waterfall, his looks of frustration and guilt a common accompaniment. But this time, it made Kotetsu feel uneasy. He kept avoiding her gaze as he fumbled with his sword harness on his back, taking his time as he gathered up the many pieces of his weapon.

"Cloud?" Cloud flinched at the sound of his name, and put down the fragment of expertly engineered metal in his hand. He remained still as he continued to think, and Kotetsu was beginning to feel colder than ever.

"Woossa Narii." Cloud's pained expression was nothing like the pain that stung at Kotetsu's heart as she felt her mind shut down, his apology the last thing to comfort her before darkness came.

But she understood.

Cloud kicked his bike in rage, annoyed that he had done the one thing he had promised to never do. To say those god awful words if he wasn't in danger of her killing him. He felt a new low overtake him as he continued to pack his supplies, his mind whirring.

He'd love to have been able to trust Kotetsu's new found strength at conquering the command words, but as he had just proved, when unexpected, she was still at their mercy. He couldn't face her again, couldn't fight her the way he would need to to get through this alive. He had to keep her safe as well as himself.

Cloud then looked around himself for a good place to hide her slumbering self, annoyed that this building was so out of the way. He then clocked another dilapidated building not too far off, it's crumbling walls and fallen roof seemingly a good place to hide not only the girl, but his bike too.

So Cloud hoisted the girl's still scarily light body onto the back of his bike, her light snoring and random whimpers haunting him somewhat.

It didn't take him long to push the bike to the building, a perfect recess seemingly made for this moment on the west corner. He pushed the bike backwards into the tight hole, Kotetsu's body well hidden from any patrols or prying eyes. Cloud kissed her softly on the cheeks before squeezing his way back out, his massive swords causing him a bit of difficultly, but he made it out.

A cold wind began to pick up, an excellent mood setter as Cloud made his way back to the opening of this hell. He watched carefully for any scouts, but found the place to be very quiet indeed. Of course, Sebastian knew he would come, so it was just a matter of waiting, but surely he would have sent out some obstacles to make things hard?

Cloud reached the doorway of the old building and entered, frustration filling him as he was faced with nothing but crumbling walls. He ignored the urge to scratch his head as he walked confidently into the middle of the room, his eyes scanning at all times.

Nothing unusual.

Apart from the lack of furniture or carpets or wall paper or, well, anything except from the bare and eroding structure... but no flickering shadows or unexplained noises met him as he continued to stand, analysing his next best move.

Cloud continued to the back of the first room and ventured into a corridor on the left, the smashed hanging frames containing only burnt remains of what were once pictures the only sign of there ever being life so far. The floor beneath him creaked, annoyingly announcing his arrival, but then again, he just wished they would show themselves so he could get started already. He then reached another room, this one a lot more metal than the other. The shine was almost blinding in comparison to the dark hallway, a single swinging light dancing shadows in all directions, an eerie sense of hidden company almost suffocating him.

Creepy.

Cloud waited for a few moments, the silence deafening as he remained as still as possible. They must know that he was here. He hadn't exactly been quiet. Cloud decided to make his way further into the room, the detail on the metallic walls now showing itself better. Cloud felt his body go ice cold with dread as he saw high velocity blood spatters due to blunt force trauma covering almost every section, the odd hand print and scratch mark separating it all. He could also now smell the stench of blood and death that hit him, the ripeness making his sinuses burn and his skin crawl.

Nothing good had happened in this room.

Cloud continued on through the room, slipping a bit on a pool of blood at the far end, his foot bumping into something. Cloud could feel his apprehension grow as the light from the small bulb didn't reach the corners of the room, hiding whatever he had accidentally kicked from his vision. Cloud debated with himself whether to check it out or not, his want to just continue on and forget out weighing his want to know what was there. But his moralistic ways had him travelling back to the middle of the room, and reach up for the swinging bulb. It flickered at his touch, as if it too were afraid to find out what was there.

Cloud directed the light into the corner and felt bile burn the back of his throat as he stared in horror at the scene. He immediately let go of the light as the haunting image of a seemingly dissected little boy imprinted itself into his memory, forever there to remind him of the cruelty of man. Cloud felt a cold shiver run up his spine as he remembered the boy's wide, shining and painfully empty eyes, the pools of blood that had only just begun to coagulated on the floor, but most of all, the agonised and terrified expression that was still etched on the little boy's face, something Cloud wasn't sure he'd ever get over. Cloud shut his eyes tight as he tried his best to stop his thoughts as they went mad, trying to decipher the boy's age. He didn't want to know.

Cloud swallowed hard as he psyched himself for walking past the poor little corpse, making a note to cremate the body when he got out of this.

If he got out of this.

Cloud shook his head of negative thoughts and briskly walked through the doorway, that was left ajar, and into the next room.

Cloud was now pretty sure that this was all left for him to see.

The next room was brightly lit, this time with long filament tubes that were fixed to the ceiling. The light was almost blinding as Cloud raised his arm to see the rest of the room and allow his eyes time to react to another sudden change in light.

The room came to him in pieces, the blood being the first to focus, and then the bloodied strange tools that Cloud was pretty sure had been used as torture implements. There were fork like hand rakes, hack saws, crow bars, swords of various shapes and sizes, hammers, meat cleavers and other knives, and daggers... everything from a common house tool to a highly engineered cutting or tearing weapon. Cloud had to cover his mouth and nose this time, the stench of human remains a little too overpowering. His hatred for this Sebastian was growing by the second, and Cloud was already sure he couldn't have hated him anymore than he did. Cloud found himself slipping on the shiny but still wet surface, hoping that none of this was done purely for his arrival.

This Sebastian really knew how to fuck someone up.

Cloud desperately tried to ignore the figures in the corners of the room, their bright and empty eyes hauntingly close.

Cloud made it to the door on the far side of the room, a deep depression hitting him when he felt his boots sticking to the floor, the blood on them now clotting and drying.

Cloud pushed the wet door open, groaning when he realised that it was yet more blood. He rubbed his hands desperately on his thighs, trying to remove it as quickly as possible, noting that he was now on a deep and spiralling staircase. With no lights. He sighed softly as he felt his limitations reach him, unsure if he could deal with another dead child.

But he knew he had to keep going, knew he had to get Reno out, and end Sebastian's life.

The staircase seemed to go on forever, but soon enough Cloud had reached the bottom, unharmed, where a fourth room met him. It seemed darker again, though the smell was still there. He could barely see the door on the other side of this massive room the lights dim and useless. He could see the length of the room almost, but struggled to see the width, the shit lights proving to be more annoying than Cloud had first anticipated. Now this looked like a place where things could get real messy. Cloud was becoming even more wary since he hadn't met a single obstacle since he had entered the building. No one seemed to want to stop him, which only meant he was walking into a trap.

Cloud began to make his way, slowly and cautiously, into the great hall like room, the sound of his own footsteps the only noise that seemed to echo up into the high ceilings.

Cloud jumped back suddenly as he heard a faint 'twang' coming from the left, an arrow now whizzing past him, just missing his chest. Cloud trained his eyes into the darkened parts of the room, but found it almost impossible to see. He couldn't make anything out, nor could he hear anything like footsteps, breathing or even reloading. Cloud then began to wonder if it was all auto set, as some kind of training ground for the kids.

And if that was the case, he would have to run.

Cloud reached behind him and pulled out the two of the thickest and longest sections of his sword. He then held the hilts just above head height, creating two metal shields, one on each side. Cloud then took a deep breath before dashing through the long room, the arrows soon turning to bullets as they ricocheted off of his makeshift defence, the force almost knocking him over as the bullets began to increase in power. They all came from his left, so he flipped his other sword over for a wider and stronger defence, two hands seeming to brace himself better than one.

And then came the armour piercing rounds.

Cloud felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and something cut his cheek, realisation that he was going to die if he didn't act fast hitting him hard.

He then put one sword on top of the other, doubling up his defences as he pushed his body faster, ducking and dodging as he slowed and sped up randomly, hopefully confusing the aiming systems of the guns.

And then came the explosive rounds.

Cloud felt the force of the explosion knock him off to the right, and off course from the door ahead. He wasn't too far away, but the constant bombardment of explosive power that hit him, pushing him further and further back, was making it much harder to get back into his run. Most of the explosive rounds were hitting the floor around him, but some struck his crisscrossed swords, his arms now burning from the intense heat. Cloud then felt himself hit a wall, his boots crunching down on the crumbly and brittle flooring. What was that? Cloud tried to look down, but was quickly distracted as another explosion had him being crushed against the wall.

This had to stop.

Cloud kicked off from the wall and somersaulted in the air, narrowly avoiding three more explosions. He had barely reached the ground when another just missed him, the force of it pushing him away from the wall and almost onto all fours, but Cloud kept himself upright as he practically ran on all fours, his sword hilts still in hand as he used his fists to right himself again, and back into his desperate run for the door.

And then came the incendiary rounds.

Cloud could almost taste freedom when he felt the force of the explosions stop, but was not amused when he felt the heat of burning solvents fall against his arm and leg. He could feel his clothes catching fire and felt almost doomed as another wave of fiery liquids engulfed him.

Cloud slammed himself against the door, which opened easily and fell into the fifth room, rolling about on the hard metallic floor as he tried to stifle the flames. He could feel the skin on his left side burning, the smell of his own burnt hair and flesh assaulting him. Cloud then wriggled out of his sword carrier and began to rip his woollen top from him, the flames seeming to be unstoppable. He felt the cool air hit his skin, an almost euphoric relief as he also pulled at his flaming trousers, the ends of the legs tearing from the top half easily as the material gave up against the fire. Cloud then began to pat and slap at his upper legs, the zip that kept them to him now red hot and untouchable.

Cloud sighed as he dropped to the ground, the remains of his trousers now extinguished of all flames and his skin sizzling against the cold floor. His breath came out in pants as he began to slow his heart rate, the sweat lashing off of him as he tried to calm himself. That was when he noticed that the light was flickering, and buzzing annoyingly as it strived to live. He couldn't help but feel a suspicion that the light was mocking him, or maybe set up as some kind of cruel joke.

He was clearly getting paranoid now, which was never good.

Cloud tried to clear his head as he sat up from the floor, hissing in pain as he felt his skin pull and shrink as blisters began to form on his left side. This was all he needed.

Cloud then looked back into the previous room, annoyed to find that the whole place was lit now, the launching equipment and many, many guns aligning the side of the room that had been to the left of him, and his heart sank as he realised the crunching floor had been layers of bones that he had been running across, the remains of not so lucky ones lying there as some sort of barrier against the wall that had been to the right of him.

Cloud cursed as he slammed his fist into the floor, annoyed that he was being played, and even more annoyed that he was so severely damaged before he had even found Sebastian.

This was no good.

Cloud then got to his feet, fear beginning to set in as he readied himself for whatever was next. This room was just as tall as the last, though not nearly as long. Cloud scanned around himself as he repositioned his sword carrier onto his back, hissing when it touched his raw skin on his left shoulder. He cursed again as he felt one of the straps snap, the heat of the incendiary rounds having melted and damaged some of the leather.

Cloud then rubbed some of the charred wool from his chest before heading further into the room, picking up his other two swards that he had thrown in when he had fallen through the door, ignoring the bullet that was currently lodged in his left shoulder. Good thing he was right handed. That was when he noticed that there were more of him. Cloud stood still as he analysed the room he was in. The walls surround him were made of mirrors, which was slightly disorientating as he made his way towards one of them. He could see the redness of his skin, which made it sting a little more than it had been. He then looked at his favourite pair of trousers, which were now in tatters and made him look like he had been through a ten year war and back.

And he felt like it too.

And then all hell broke loose.

Cloud found himself being blasted back as three ShinRa machines came crashing through the mirrored walls, the glass shattering and revealing a much wider room.

Cloud ducked and dodged as the machines shot and swung at him, his instincts taking control as he quickly jumped up onto the closest machine, confusing one of the other machines into shooting it to pieces. He quickly escaped the now falling chunk of weaponised metal, and bounced from the floor onto the third machine. Again, the second machine shot the third to pieces, the resounding crunch and clatter almost satisfactory as Cloud made for the second, running round it faster than it could turn. He then stabbed the sword in his right hand into the back of the machine before running up the length of it, resulting in the machine falling into two pieces.

Cloud caught his breath as he made it to the door, hoping and praying that he would finally be coming face to face with Sebastian.

Cloud pushed the door open, sighing as he exited the room onto a long, thick beam. Cloud wobbled into place as he looked down at the dark, annoyed again at the lack of appropriate lighting.

"Wow." Cloud looked around and was met by no one, but Sebastian's voice was definitely audible. "To have come so far. I am impressed. Only my best work can do that. As you may have seen." Cloud growled as he tried to suppress his rage, looking for the source of the voice. "I hope you don't mind. I did of course know you were coming, But I thought I'd get a quick bit of testing done before you got here, you know, clean out the waste? Was a disappointing session to say the least. But anyway, I hope you've enjoyed it. And Cloud?" Cloud then noticed speakers up above him, the voice echoing around him so as to confuse him. "You don't look so good." Cloud heard a muffled click, signifying Sebastian was done taunting him, for now.

...

Kotetsu rubbed her head as she woke, the old sensation of mind control throbbing at the back of her mind.

And then she remembered Cloud saying the words, his pained look of apology her only comfort as she disappeared into a dreamless sleep. Kotetsu rubbed her head as she sat up, her body aching from the lumps and bumps of the bike she had been against. She recollected her thoughts quickly before dashing out from her hiding place, pleased to find that she knew exactly where she was. She loved this building. It had been a sign of freedom on her many excursions into the real world, a checkpoint to success. If she made it this far, the world was her oyster for a night.

Kotetsu scanned her surroundings before heading to the opening of hell, her brain and heart telling her to run and never ever come back.

But she had to help Cloud, had to protect him from what lay beneath.

Kotetsu barged through the front door and down the corridor, the smell of fresh blood not seeming to bother her as she continued through the rooms, her eyes trained to avoid looking at her old fellow colleagues who were often killed in such a way. She reached the stairs quickly, her hands bracing the rickety banister as she searched into the darkness for any signs of Cloud.

She had no idea how long she had been out, the position of the sun not helping with time since the clouds had covered it. She had no idea if Cloud was even alive or if Sebastian had won, and was just waiting of her to walk into his trap.

But she wasn't about to turn back now. What if Cloud needed her?

Kotetsu swallowed her fears as she went into autopilot, passing through the weapons room as she had done many times before. She ducked and dodged the arrows as she ran towards the machines and guns, jumping on top of them before racing down the room, out of the weapons' sights. A couple had been programmed to turn, Sebastian growing wise to Kotetsu's genius, but she easily dodged them, jumping and ducking as appropriate.

Kotetsu burst through the door at the end that led into the fifth room, Cloud's burnt and torn clothes strewn on the floor. Kotetsu didn't panic as she moved on, deciding for now that it was the explosive or incendiary rounds that had done the damage, and the lack of Cloud's dead body was evidence of his aliveness. And of course the broken machines that she was now climbing over to get to the next stage were a welcome indication of Cloud's well being.

Kotetsu reached the thick beam that she knew so well, her ability to run over it still amusing her. She had always loved this test, it of course being the easiest of them all. Even the swinging balls and rounded saw blades didn't faze her as she danced across, as if she had never really left.

Muscle memory continued her on through to the puzzle room, the intricate patterns and many languages on the floor leading to more clues and labyrinths, another easy part of the test. Kotetsu had always been very clever and found a liking to working out puzzles.

It didn't take her long to travel to the other end of the room, a little worried to see blood droplets leading the stumbling way. Though no corpse of her beloved Cloud, which calmed her dramatically. Kotetsu practically kicked the next door in, her body barely noticing the sub zero temperatures that hit her. Icicles hung from the ceiling as the refrigerated room acted as another test on endurance. Illness was something that was practised out of the kids here at a very early age, their bodies being subjected to all kinds of weather to help condition them into untouchable monsters.

Kotetsu didn't even slip on the iced floor as she ran along the path that weaved in and out of piles of frost that acted as snow. She remembered vaguely the days of being left in this room for weeks at a time, her body having to fight off illness and frostbite by finding a way to stay warm. Kotetsu had burrowed into the frost, making a sort of Quincy like shelter, her minder giving her the idea before she went in.

Kotetsu ignored the pang of pain that gripped her heart at the thought of her minder.

Kotetsu pushed the almost frozen door open and jumped into the pool of water in the next room. She expertly avoided the many traps that lay beneath the murky waters, unable to see if Cloud was drowning amidst the ropes and sharp hooks that surrounded her.

Kotetsu assumed that the slightly ajar door and small blood droplet trail meant that Cloud had survived this task also, and sighed as she pushed through to the wind room. This room was again to test the severity of different heat conditions the body could handle, or lack of as this case was, since the wind would hit your cold and wet body and practically freeze you. This room was probably up there as one of the most dangerous, hyperthermia a common killer for those who made it this far. It also tested your strength, the force of the winds too much for some to walk through. Will power was a vital tool in this test, as well as physical strength. Kotetsu braved the winds that came from the wall with the door, her clothes flapping noisily as their wetness added more drag. Kotetsu for the first time found an appreciation for her old rags, the lack of full bodied clothes proving for once to be of benefit. Kotetsu placed her finger tips against the floor, a technique she had adopted over the years to help her body with the push forward. The more streamlined you were, the better.

Kotetsu made it to the door, somewhat pleased to still see the blood trail, the droplets seeming to shrink in size.

Cloud had always said he was a fast healer, but the wounds may have just dried in the wind.

Kotetsu pushed the door open into the hot room, her frustration growing as it seemed to take a life time to get through these useless tests. She didn't even bother shutting the door this time, feeling a sense of rebellion hit her as she dashed through the burning room, careful not to touch anything around her. There were many metallic objects on the floor or hanging from the ceiling, traps to catch you and burn you if you were not paying attention. Kotetsu, like the others, had suffered many burns on her feet due to the lack of shoes, which had made the need for shoes eventually nonexistent. Another strange appreciation that seemed to wash over her as she stuck her hand up the inside of her top and turned the door handle, the burning sensation still there but not quite as damaging as all the other times she did it bare handed.

...

Cloud ran through the millionth door, his rage almost getting the better of him as he nursed his still bleeding shoulder. He had sustained many other wounds, but none of them compared to the stinging his bullet would had. He tried his best to squeeze out the bullet, knowing that if he didn't soon, infection would begin to step in. Cloud scanned his surroundings as he desperately squeezed at the area around the wound, his hissing and cursing echoing softly in the long and winding tunnel. Cloud then began to notice doors on either side, the huge wooden barriers a massive contrast to the shiny and untarnished walls and floors of the testing area.

Was this where they stayed?

Cloud felt a deep darkness unsettle within him as the silence hit him. Not a sound could be heard apart from his own footsteps as he quickly made his way along the seemingly longest corridor in the world. He was sure he had just heard a muffled cough, but then again, he couldn't really be sure it had been so quiet.

Cloud then approached another huge set of doors, also wooden. He stared at them long and hard as he psyched himself for the task ahead, the hours seeming like days in this place.

"You made it." Cloud didn't have the chance to decide when he was ready as the wooden doors opened, the dark room ahead not lending itself to any investigation from the outside. "I am surprised, but really, I expected as much." Cloud stood still as he waited for something to happen, not really planning on walking straight in on a trap. "But you know what is funny." Cloud held his breath as he waited for the probably very unfunny joke. "I'm not home." Cloud felt his heart sink as he looked into the suddenly brightly lit room. "Of course, had you taken the lift to the martial training area then you wouldn't have had to have gone through all of that." If Cloud hadn't been war hardened, he would have probably cried about now. "Mind you, Kotetsu would have probably told you that had you not left her out in the open, unconscious and defenceless." Cloud growled in annoyance as he tightened his grip on his sword hilt. "But it's okay. I've got her here, safe and sound." Cloud tore into the room and spotted the lift almost immediately. He kicked over a chair, and cut the big table in half with the sward in his left hand, the action almost effortless as he slammed the button on the wall. "Oh now, now. There's no need to throw a tantrum. I told you she was safe." Cloud slammed the button again, his impatience making him see red.

A crash came from down the bottom of the hall, Cloud whirling round to see what else had been thrown at him like he were a toy.

"Oh! That will be number thirteen! He's been looking forward to this!" Cloud rolled his eyes as he heard the speakers click off again.

This was a fucking nightmare.

**Finally i hear you say? lol I know I know. I'm rubbish. But here's a big long one to make up for it hopefully. Feels like I've been working on this goddam chapter for years! It was so hard to do... but once i got started it just flowed... writing is so frustrating sometimes lol. well anyway! enjoy! and don't hate me? XD**

**And let me know what you guys think, hope I didn't go too far on the evilness of Sebastian and his lack of care for children. **


End file.
